Hit me By kiss
by Septia princess prosecutor
Summary: Sumarynya mendingan langsung baca aja deh ya Pairing Wonkyu, Ryeomin, Haehyuk Chap end is up RnR Jebal..:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hit Me by Kiss**

Cast :

Choi siwon

Cho kyuhyun

Choi ryeowook A.k.a Choi siwon Brother

Lee sungmin

Lee donghae

Lee hyukjae

Plettak…

Sebuah ciuman kasar mendarat dikepala seorang namja bernama choi siwon, seorang namja perfect berparas tampan bertubuh atletis, taat beribadah tapi sedikit pervert, sebelumnya jangan berfikir negative dulu ciuman yang dimaksud bukan sebuah ciuman yang seperti seharusnya tapi sebuah ciuman yang berasal dari sandal seorang yeoja yang berstatus sebagai yeojachingu seorang choi siwon dialah cho kyuhyun, yeoja manis tapi sedikit galak tapi walaupun galak dia juga punya sifat penyayang, terutama pada namjachingu yang sudah tiga tahun dipacarinya, walaupun sudah tiga tahun berpacaran jangan berharap mereka pernah berciuman bibir sekalipun, karena kapanpun saat choi siwon ingin mencuri ciuman pertama dari bibir pulm cho kyuhyun pasti kyuhyun akan memukulnya dengan apapun yang ada didekatnya, tapi jangan fikir seorang choi siwon akan mudah menyerah, walaupun sering mendapat pukulan telak dari yeojachingunya dia akan terus mencoba dan mencoba sampai yeojachingunya menyerah dan memberikan ciuman pertamanya.

Siwon pov

Lagi lagi bukan ciuman yang kudapat, aish apa dosaku sampai susah sekali mendapat ciuman dari yeojachinguku sendiri, aku tak ingin lebih hanya ingin mengecup bibirnya yang terlihat sangat manis itu, sampai kapan aku harus menahan diri seperti ini, aku sudah tak tahan pokoknya misiku harus berhasil, aku harus mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya , aku tak perduli dia harus memberikan ciuman pertamanya padaku, harus.

"hei kuda mesum, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan? Mau aku pukul lagi eoh" yeojachinguku yang galak berevil smirk membuat ku sedikit merinding melihatnya seperti itu

"a a aniyo chagi..aniyo hanya…" jawabku gugup sambil mengusap kepalaku yang sedikit nyeri karena ciuman dari sandalnya barusan

"hanya apa…?" tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan pandangan yang sedikit rrrr menyeramkan

"Jangan me memandangku seperti itu chagi..hanya saja kepalaku sakit karena kau pukul tadi" jawabku meringis

"eh benarkah, tapi aku memukulnya pakai perasaan kog, coba sini kulihat…wa…h sampai bengkak begini,,,mianhe oppa….aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu" kyuhyun mengusap sayang kepalaku membuatku nyaman dan itulah yang membuatku tak pernah bisa marah padanya, sifat galaknya keluar hanya saat aku hendak mencium bibirnya.

"gwenchanayo baby…belaianmu bisa mengobatinya kog hehe" jawabku sambil tertawa kecil dan dibalas senyuman olehnya

Siwon pov end

Saat ini siwon dan kyuhyun sedang menuju kesebuah kafe yang berada di sudut kota seoul, kafe milik adik choi siwon. Sesampainya disana mereka disambut oleh seorang yeoja manis bernama lee sungmin yang tak lain adalah yeojachingu dari seorang choi ryeowook, adik dari choi siwon.

"kyunie…"sambut sungmin saat siwon dan kyuhyun memasuki kafe yang terlihat classic dan mewah

"Minnie eonie….bogoshipoyo" balas kyuhyun dan memeluk sungmin dengan cerianya

"nado kyunie…..eh kuda apa yang kau lakukan disitu, kau tak mau masuk eoh, kau tak rindu pada calon kakak iparmu yang manis ini" sungmin menegur siwon yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu karena mendapat telp yang tak tahu dari siapa

"yang benar itu adik ipar noona,,,,karena kau itu yeojachingu saengku" jawab siwon mendekati mereka setelah menutup telpnya

"eh,,,tapi kan aku lebih tua darimu, jadi nantinya aku kakak iparmu, eh tapi wookie itu adikmu, jadi aku harus memanggilmu oppa…aish menjijikkan sekali, ah aku tak mau memanggilmu oppa…ani ani….chagi..aku tak mau memanggil kuda ini oppa….." sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak terima dan merengek pada namjachingunya agar tak memanggil oppa pada siwon

"mau tak mau kau harus mau noona.." ejek siwon yang membuat sungmin tampak frustasi

"aniyo…chagi…." Rengek sungmin sambil menarik-narik ujung baju namjachingunya, sedang namjachingunya hanya tersenyum melihat hyung dan yeojanya yang terus beradu argument

"terserah noona mau memanggil siwon hyung oppa atau tidak, Asal noona senang " jawab ryeowook yang membuat sungmin tersenyum sumringah sedang choi siwon mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"yak apa-apaan kau choi ryeowook, bagaimanapun dia harus memanggilku oppa jika menikah denganmu nantinya" teriak siwon sakartis

"sudahlah chagi….aku yang akan memanggilmu oppa ne…" kyuhyun mencoba membujuk namjachingunya agar tak kesal lagi

"itu memang sudah seharusnya chagi…baiklah noona kali ini kau menang karena ada yeojachinguku, tapi lain kali tak akan" ancam siwon pada sungmin yang dibalas cibiran oleh sungmin

"oppa…aku mau es krim" kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksi manjanya pada siwon karena pada awalnya memang itu lah tujuannya kesini, karena kyuhyun memaksa untuk makan eskrim di kafe adik namjachingunya ini, karena hanya kafe ini yang menyediakan banana ice cream.

"ah mian chagi oppa lupa, ya sudah minta lah pada Minnie noona karena oppa juga ada urusan sebentar dengan wookie ne" jawab siwon sambil membujuk yeojanya agar memesan eskrim pada sungmin

"ne oppa…eonie aku mau banana ice cream"

"ne kyunie,,kajja, biarkan mereka ngobrol berdua, eoni akan memberikan mu porsi jumbo" balas sungmin karena dia tahu kyuhyun sangat suka banana ice cream

"jinja….gomawo eonie…."

Ryeowook membawa siwon ketempat kerjanya, sebenarnya mereka hanya membicarakan masalah bisnis mereka masing-masing, choi siwon dengan bisnir entertainmentnya dan choi ryeowook dengan kafenya, walaupun mereka masih muda tapi usaha mereka masing masing berkembang dengan baik.

Tok tok tok

Ada yang mengetok pintu dan tanpa disuruh masuk sang pengetok pintu langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kerja choi ryeowook, terlihat seorang namja dengan senyum ala nemo menghampiri choi bersaudara yang cengo melihat namja itu.

"hei kalian tak suka melihatku, kenapa diam seperti itu" Tanya namja itu pada choi bersaudara yang masih dalam keadaan cengo

"kkkau siapa?" Tanya ryeowook gugup pada namja itu, sedang siwon memperhatikan namja itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut tak lama kemudian siwon menghampiri namja itu dan memeluknya

"hae hyung…kapan kau kembali dari jepang" siwon masih memeluk orang yang dipanggilnya hyung itu

"kau mengenaliku siwonie…tadi malam hyung sampai bersama istri hyung" jawab namja itu dan melepas pelukan siwon "wookie kau tak mengenali hyung ne"

"hae hyung..coba aku ingat-ingat dulu..hae hyung, kapan aku punya hyung bernama hae" ryeowook berfikir keras mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa namja yang bernama hae itu

"hae hyung ini anak kim ahjusi wookie,,masa kau lupa si, padahal dulu hae hyung kan sering menggendongmu" siwon mencoba menyegarkan ingatan adiknya yang sedikit lemot itu

"kau tak ingat siapa yang memberimu boneka jerapah itu eoh" sambung hae menunjuk kea rah boneka yang diletakkan dimeja kerja ryeowook

1detik

2detik

3detik

"nemo hyu…ng" teriak ryeowook girang saat mengingat siapa itu hae hyung, menghampirinya dan langsung memeluknya

"kau tak berubah wookie ah…berhentilah memanggil hyung dengan sebutan seperti itu, kau itu sudah dewasa" balas hae memeluk ryeowook

"hehe….mian hyung" jawab ryeowook sambil meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"tapi dari mana hyung tau kami ada disini" Tanya siwon pada hae

"sebelum kesini tadi hyung kekantor choi ahjusi, dia mengatakan kalau wookie pasti ada dikafe miliknya sedangkan kau choi ahjusi tak yakin kalau kau ada dikantormu, makanya aku putuskan saja kesini" jawab hae santai

"eh tapi mana istri hyung, tadi hyung bilang hyung bersama istri" kali ini ryeowook yang bertanya dengan nada polos andalannya

"dia sedang makan banana ice cream dibawah, yah kalian tau lah si monkey itu suka sekali dengan yang namanya pisang" jawab hae sambil memainkan hp nya

"monkey? Maksud hyung hyukie noona, karena setauku dari dulu yang hyung beri julukan monkey dan maniak pisang itu ya hyukie noona, teman hyung waktu sekolah dulu" sambung siwon mencari penjelasan dari hae

"siapa lagi woonie..ya tentu saja hyukie…." Hae menjawab sambil tersenyum kearah choi bersaudara

"mwo….bagaimana bisa..bukannya dulu hyung dan hyukie noona itu tak pernah akur" siwon tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan

"itulah yang disebut jodoh, kalian sendiri bagaimana? Aku juga ingin mengenal calon istri kalian"

"mereka dibawah hyung…ayo kukenalkan pada mereka" siwon mengajak mereka turun

Dibawah, seorang yeoja berambut blonde sebahu sedang asik menikmati banana ice cream miliknya, sudah 3cup dihabiskannya, dua yeoja yang sedang duduk bersamanya cengo berjamaah melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak banana ice cream yang dihabiskannya semua porsi jumbo. Disisi lain terlihat tiga namja tampan turun dari tangga kafe menuju ke tempat tiga yeoja cantik yang sedang menikmati banana ice cream.

"chagi…sudahlah nanti perutmu sakit, sudah tiga cup kau habiskan" namja bernama hae menghampiri seorang yeoja blonde yang masih menikmati banana ice cream miliknya

"satu lagi chagi….aku masih belum pua…s, lagi pula ini bukan mauku, ini mau baby yang ada didalam perutku ini" jawab yeoja blonde itu sambil menunjuk perutnya yang agak buncit

Siwon dan ryeowook tertawa melihat hyung mereka yang pasrah melihat kelakuan istrinya, sedang dua yeoja manis yang juga memperhatikan hanya saling memandang dan mengedikkan bahu masing-masing.

"kyunie baby kenalkan ini hae hyung dan istrinya, hae hyung ini sepupu ku dan wookie, mereka baru saja kembali dari jepang dan berencana menetap dikorea" siwon memperkenalkan hae dan istrinya kepada yeoja chingunya.

"cho kyuhyun imnida, senang berkenalan dengan oppa dan blonde eonie..hehe" kyuhyun tertawa menampilkan senyum yang begitu menawan

"noona juga, kenalan dengan hyung wookie ne" kali ini ryeowook yang berbicara dan dibalas anggukan oleh yeoja chingunya

"lee sungmin imnida…" sungmin juga tersenyum menawan pada hae dan istrinya

"wah ternyata para saengku sangat pintar memilih calon istri, kalian berdua benar-benar cantik, nama istriku ini hyukjae, kalian boleh memanggilnya hyukie..jadi tak perlu memanggilnya blonde eoni hehe" jawab donghae tersenyum dan disambut tawa oleh yang lainnya.

"oppa sebaiknya kita pulang ini sudah sore" kyuhyun menggenggam tangan siwon dan mengajaknya pulang setelah berpamitan dengan yang lainnya.

Siwon dan kyuhyun tinggal bersama, meskipun mereka belum menikah tapi itu tak menjadi masalah buat mereka, sudah 2 tahun mereka hidup bersama, tinggal disatu apartemen dengan kamar yang berbeda. Kyuhyun menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan siwon, itu selalu dilakukannya setiap hari karena siwon lebih senang makan masakan yeojachingunya ketimbang makan diluar. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan kyuhyun malam ini, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

Siwon pov

Kuperhatikan wajah yeojachinguku yang manis, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya, dia terlihat pucat, apa mungkin dia sakit, tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun padaku, apa sebaiknya kutanyakan saja ya dari pada penasaran.

"chagi…." Tegurku pada kyuhyun lalu dia langsung memandangku sekilas dan tersenyum kemudian kembali kepekerjaannya menyiapkan makanan buat kami berdua

"ne oppa, ada apa?" jawabnya masih sambil merapikan meja makan

Kurangkul dia dari belakang dan kukecup pipinya sekilas, hangat pipinya, sepertinya kyunie ku sedang demam.

"chagi, badanmu hangat, kau demam ya?" tanyaku padanya sambil menempelkan punggung tanganku dikeningnya.

"sepertinya begitu oppa…kepalaku juga pusing" jawabnya lemah

"ya sudah setelah makan, langsung minum obat ne baby" pintaku padanya dan seperti biasa kyuhyun itu susah sekali disuruh minum obat, dia menggeleng keras dan mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuatku ingin sekali mengecup bibir yang sedikit pucat itu

"aniyo oppa….pahi…t" jawabnya masih menggeleng-geleng keras

"huft….kalau tak minum oba….t kapan sembuhnya baby….." aku berusaha meyakinkannya tapi tetap saja tak berhasil

"kan ada oppa yang menjadi obatku, pasti aku akan cepat sembuh hehe"

"yasudah setelah makan langung istirahat ne chagiya?" aku mengalah sedang kyuhyun tersenyum puas

Malam ini kutemani kyuhyun dikamarnya. Kalau sudah sakit begini dia akan menjadi dua kali lipat lebih manja dari biasanya. Kukompres keningnya agar panasnya turun sampai akhirnya kyuhyun tertidur. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti malaikat ketika tidur, setelah memastikan dia benar-benar telah tidur perlahan aku beranjak akan meninggalkan kamarnya, tapi masih selangkah aku berjalan kyunieku terbangun dan merengek tak mau kutinggalkan

"oppa…..mau kemana…..? oppa tidur disini saja ne….aku tak mau sendiri…."

"ehm….ne…oppa temani, yasudah tidur lagi ne baby..oppa tak akan kemana-mana " kubaringkan tubuhku disebelah kyuhyun dankupeluk tubuhnya agar suhu panasnya sedikit pindah ketubuhku, sekali lagi dia pun tertidur dan akupun jadi ikut tidur disebelahnya.

Siwon pov end

Pagi sudah menyapa kota seoul, disebuah apartemen sederhana yang terlihat mewah milik pengusaha muda dan yeojachingunya terdengar suara mengigau dari seorang yeoja yang sedang dilanda demam, membuat seorang namja disebelahnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"oppa…..jangan tinggalkan kyunie…kyunie sayang oppa…Cuma oppa yang kyunie punya….oppa…hiks..hiks" kyuhyun mengigau tak tentu membuat siwon yang terbangun dari tidur langsung panic dan langsung memeriksa suhu yeojanya itu

Siwon tambah panic saat mendapati suhu tubuh kyuhyun lebih tinggi dari tadi malam.

"kyunie…kyunie..baby bangun, ini oppa…bangun chagi" siwon mencoba menyadarkan kyuhyun tapi tak berhasil, dengan sigap siwon menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal style dan langsung bergegas membawanya kerumah sakit.

Dokter memeriksa kyuhyun, siwon menunggu diluar dengan kepanikan yang melandanya, ingin sekali dia masuk kedalam kamar pasien kyuhyun dan segera mengetahui keadaan yeojachingnya itu. Siwon mondar mandir didepan pintu kamar sampai tak sadar saat dokter dan menabraknya

"eh mianhe dokter..bagaimana keadaan kyunie?" siwon tersadar dari paniknya dan langsung bertanya pada dokter han

"kyuhyunsii terkena demam berdarah, dia harus dirawat dirumah sakit tuan choi" dokter han menjelaskan pada siwon tentang keadaan kyuhyun

"mwo demam berdarah bagaimana bisa, apartemen kami bebas nyamuk dokter" pekik siwon yang membuat dokter han sedikit mengusap telinganya

"mungkin kyuhyunshi pernah melakukan kegiatan diluar yang membuatnya terkena gigitan nyamuk tanpa disadarinya" jawab dokter han sambil sedikit tersenyum

Siwon mencoba mengingat-ingat, setelah beberapa detik berfikir siwon baru ingat kalau beberapa hari lalu kyuhyun pergi camping bersama teman-teman kuliahnya, termasuk ryeowook adiknya, karena kebetulan ryeowook dan kyuhyun itu sefakultas.

"ck….ini pasti saat mereka camping kemarin, padahal aku sudah melarangnya" gerutu siwon kesal

"baiklah tuan choi anda sudah bisa masuk, saya hendak memeriksa pasien lain dulu" dokter han pamit dan meninggalkan siwon sendiri,, setelahnya siwon masuk kekamar kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih belum sadar, tapi keadaan nya sudah mulai stabil karena dokter sudah memberikan perawatan padanya, siwon mengusap lembut surai madu kyuhyun, kemudian mengecup singkat kening kyuhyun, tak lama kyuhyun sadar juga, siwon sangat senang saat melihat yeojanya sadar.

"kau sudah sadar baby…." Siwon menghampiri ranjang kyuhyun

"ini dimana oppa…? " Tanya kyuhyun yang sadar kalau dia sedang tak berada dikamarnya

"ini dirumah sakit chagi" jawab siwon sehati-hati mungkin karena dia tau kyuhyun sangat benci rumah sakit dan bisa histeris mendengar kata RUMAH SAKIT

1detik

2detik

3detik

"mwo…aniyo…" kyuhyun mulai histeris saat menyadari kata rumah sakit, "aniyo…..pulang oppa…..pula…ng huwe…pula…..ng" kyuhyun semakin histeris membuat siwon kewalahan menenangkannya

"baby…tenang dulu ne…..baby…ini rumah sakit..tenang dulu ne.." bujuk siwon tapi kyuhyun tetap histeris sampai akhirnya siwon membekap mulut kyuhyun agar yeojanya itu tenang dan tak mengganggu pasien lain, kyuhyun pun diam, perlahan siwon melepaskan bekapannya.

"huwe…..oppa pula…ng" kyuhyun menangis frustasi membuat siwon semakin bingung, untung saja saat ini mereka di kamar vip jadi hanya kyuhyun yang menginap dikamar itu.

"tenang atau oppa tinggalkan kau disini sendiri baby" ancam siwon dan kontan saja kyuhyun terdiam tapi air matanya tak berhenti mengalir

"hiks…kyunie mau pulang oppa..hiks hiks" kali ini isakan kyuhyun sedikit pelan takut siwon semakin marah padanya

"iya tapi tunggu kyunie sembuh dulu ne..kyunie sedang sakit, kalau sudah sembuh kita pasti pulang ne chagiya" siwon memeluk kyuhyun dan mengusap lembut punggung kyuhyun agar yeojanya itu berhenti menangis

"aniyo…hiks…kyunie mau dirumah saja oppa hiks" jawab kyuhyun masih terisak

"kyunie tau kalau kyunie itu kena demam berdarah, oppa juga tak mungkin menjaga kyunie terus, oppa juga harus bekerja.." siwon terus berusaha membujuk kyuhyun agar mau dirawat dirumah sakit

"tapi oppa…." Kyuhyun terus merengek agar bisa pulang

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, kali ini kau harus menuruti oppa, nanti oppa akan menyuruh Minnie noona untuk menjagamu disini, karena oppa ada pekerjaan yang harus oppa selesaikan setelah itu oppa akan kesini lagi ne" jawab siwon telak, tapi kyuhyun tak kehabisan akal, dia mulai melancarkan aksi bungkamnya, "jawab oppa chagi…atau oppa takkan kembali lagi kesini" ancam siwon membuat kyuhyun semakin cemberut, karena siwon tau kalau kyuhyun takkan mau ditinggalkan olehnya.

"ne" jawab kyuhyun singkat

"apa…..oppa tak dengar?" goda siwon pada kyuhyun yang sedang ngambek tingkat evil

"ne oppa…ne, awas kalau dalam dua jam oppa tak kembali, aku akan lompat dari jendela, oppa kan tau ini lantai berapa, dan oppa tau kalau aku tak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku" kali ini kyuhyun balas mengancam membuat siwon membelalak mendengar ancaman yeojanya itu

"mwo, aish, jangan seperti itu baby…oppa tak tau selesai jam berapa, tapi oppa janji akan selesai secepatnya ne chagi,,jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak ya" siwon mengecup kening kyuhyun memberikan kenyamanan pada yeojanya

"aniyo..pokoknya waktu oppa hanya dua jam" kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya membuat siwon semakin gemas mencubit pipi yeojanya itu

"ehm..ne ne, setelah dua jam oppa akan kembali, tapi jangan pernah menolak obat dari dokter ne chagi" siwon membelai surai madu kyuhyun "ya sudah oppa kekantor dulu chagi, tunggu oppa ne"

Kreet..pintu kamar pasien kyuhyun terbuka dan menyembulkan kepala seorang lee sungmin yang ingin memastikan kamar yang dicarinya sudah benar.

"kyunie…." Kyuhyun dan siwon menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil nama kyuhyun

"minnie eonie…dengan siapa kesini?" kyuhyun menyahut panggilan sungmin dan siwon sedikit bergeser karena sungmin memaksa dekat dengan kyuhyun

"noona aku titip baby ku ne, aku kekantor sebentar" pinta siwon dan dibalas anggukan oleh sungmin

"ingat oppa tidak lebih dari dua jam" kyuhyun mengingatkan siwon agar tak lupa janjinya

"ne chagiya" jawab siwon dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit

Baru se jam siwon pergi dari rumah sakit kyuhyun tak sedikitpun tenang di tempat tidurnya, sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu menyodorkan sepotong apel yang baru saja dikupas olehnya ke mulut kyuhyun.

"makan" sungmin menyodorkan apel tepat diujung bibir kyuhyun

"aniyo eonie..aku tak mau apel..aku mau siwon oppa" jawab kyuhyun menolak apel dari sungmin

"ck..si kuda itu sudah berjanji akan kembali dalam dua jam, dan ini baru se jam kyunie…tenanglah sedikit, dia takkan kemana-mana" sungmin mencoba menenangkan kyuhyun yang tak mau tenang dan terus gelisah ditempat tidurnya

"aku akan menelpon nya" kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan men dial nomer namja chingunya

"kalau kau menelponnya aku jamin dia takkan kembali tepat waktu karena waktunya termakan oleh obrolan kalian ditelpon nantinya, misalnya kau bicara dengannya sepuluh menit, maka dia akan kembali dalam waktu dua jam lebih sepuluh menit, dan itu akan membuatmu semakin lama bertemu dengannya"

Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya"kau benar juga eonie"

Waktu dua jam terasa lama bagi cho kyuhyun, sampai pada akhirnya dia sampai dipuncak lelahnya, setelah sungmin memaksanya minum obat, akhirnya kyuhyun tertidur karena reaksi obat yang mulai bekerja, sungmin menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya sang evil telah berhasil ditaklukkan olehnya.

Ceklek

"chag…eh" siwon terdiam saat memanggil yeojanya yang terlihat sedang tertidur diranjangnya

"ssssssssssssttt, jangan berisik kau kuda, dia baru saja tertidur" sungmin mendeathglare siwon yang baru datang

"mianhe noona, aku tak tau, gomawo noona, karena aku hampir menyerah menghadapi yeojaku ini, kau tak tau betapa histerisnya tadi waktu sadar kalau dia sedang dirawat dirumah sakit"

"ne aku tau, kyunie paling benci dengan rumah sakit, dan asal kau tau dari tadi dia terus menyebut-nyebut namamu..eonie oppa lama sekali, eoni kapan oppa kembali, aish sampai panas kupingku ini dibuatnya" keluh sungmin

"yah begitulah kyunie…dia selalu bergantung padaku noona..dia hanya punya aku didunia ini, wajar saja kalau sikapnya seperti itu" jawab siwon dengan suara pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh sungmin

"yah kau benar, jadi kuharap kau tak pernah melukainya, karena aku yang akan menghabisimu, aku ini ahli dalam martial art, jadi jangan kau fikir aku takut dengan otot-ototmu itu"

"ne noona….noona bukannya kau ada janji dengan wookie hari ini?"

"yak aku lupa..ya sudah kutinggal ya, kau sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lagi kan?"

"aniyo noona, sekali lagi gomawo noona"

"ne cheonmayo…anyeong kuda shi..hehe" sungmin langsung melesat keluar takut siwon mengeluarkan aura evil karena dipanggil kuda oleh sungmin

Sungmin menyetop taksi setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, dia menggerutu sendiri karena lupa akan janjinya pada namjachingunya choi ryeowook, sepanjang jalan terus saja menggigit kukunya karena panic, takut ryeowook ngambek tingkat akut karena sungmin yang begitu lelet datang ketempat mereka janjian, dan yang makin membuatnya panic karena ryeowook tak juga mengangkat telpnya bahkan sms nya pun tak dibalas oleh ryeowook.

Sungmin sampai disebuah taman dimana dia telah sebelumnya berjanji menemui ryeowook, sungmin mencari-cari tapi tak juga mendapati bayangan namjachingunya itu, sungmin hampir menyerah, mungkin ryeowook sudah pulang fikirnya. Hampir 15menit sungmin mencari dan menyerah dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Hatinya terasa sesak karena sudah merasa mengecewakan namjachingunya itu, hampir menangis tapi sekuat tenaga ditahan olehnya, karena baginya air mata itu adalah tanda kegagalan, dan baginya cintanya dan ryeowook tak akan pernah gagal walau apapun yang akan terjadi, baru beberapa langkah sungmin akan meninggalkan taman itu sebuah suara yang lembut mengalun tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, suara dari namja yang sedari tadi dicari olehnya

"noona mau kemana? Aku sudah menunggu noona dari tadi, karena noona tak juga datang maka aku berinisiatif membelikan ini untuk noona"

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang namja yang tersenyum dengan luar biasa manisnya membawa gula kapas berwarna pink dan menuju kearahnya.

""ini untuk Minnie chagiku yang pali….ng manis" ryeowook mengarahkan gula kapas yang dibelinya kepada sungmin dengan senyum yang masih setia tersemat dibibirnya yang indah itu.

"wae noona, kenapa diam saja? Apa noona tak suka? Padahal kan noona suka sekali dengan warna pink" dengan nada polos ryeowook terus berceloteh tanpa menghiraukan sungmin yang masih berusaha menahan perasaan harunya pada kekasih yang begitu mencintainya

"wookie…saranghae" sungmin langsung memeluk ryeowook yang kini berada didepannya, "neomu saranghae"

Ryeowook tersenyum dan balas memeluk yeojachingunya dan berbisik "nado neomu saranghae my Minnie chagi,,my baby.."

"mianhe karena aku tak tepat waktu, tadi kyuhyun tak bisa kutinggal karena siwon belum datang dan mianhe aku sempat melupakan janji denganmu baby" sesal sungmin dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas senyuman oleh ryeowook

"tidak apa-apa noona..aku yakin noona pasti datang, selama apapun aku akan tetap menunggu noona disini"

"mianhe wookie baby…noona tak akan melupakan janji dengan mu lagi" jawab sungmin yang masih setia memeluk ryeowook semakin erat

"noona, aku juga membeli ini untuk noona" ryeowook mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan melepaskan pelukan sungmin kemudian membukanya, sebuah cincin bermata biru sapphire yang begitu indah muncul saat ryeowook membuka kotak yang iya keluarkan dari sakunya

"a..apa ini baby?" sungmin sedikit terkejut dan brfikir apakah ryeowook akan melamarnya malam ini

"noona could you marry me" ryeowook berlutut didepan sungmin yang masih terkejut dengan kejutan yang benar-benar membahagiakan untuknya, ryeowook memang melamarnya malam ini

"baby….ini…." sungmin belum juga sadar dari keterkejutannya, mencubit pipinya berusaha bangun dari mimpi "sakit…wookie ini bukan mimpi"

"ne noona chagi..ini nyata….." ryeowook tertawa geli melihat tingkah yeojanya yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini

"apa harus kujawab sekarang baby?" Tanya sungmin yang masih benar-benar syok dengan lamaran kekasihnya itu

"tentu noona, dan aku tak menerima penolakan, atau aku takkan mengulanginya lagi dan melamar wanita lain" jawab ryeowook innocent

"mwo..ani.. ani..sini-sini cincinnya" sungmin mengambil cincin dari tangan ryeowook dan memakainya

"ck..noona….. noona harusnya hanya menjawab I do dan harusnya aku yang memakaikannya,.noona ini agresif sekali si, aku kan jadi kehilangan moment romantisnya" ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya

Blush

Sungmin malu setengah mati karena ucapan ryeowook

"mianhe baby…aku terlalu bersemangat..hehe" sungmin menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tak gatal

"ya sudahlah, jadi kapan kita menikah noona? Besok saja bagaimana" senyum sumringah kembali kebibir ryeowook cepat sekali moodnya berubah

"mwo..besok..kau fikir menikah itu semudah membeli gula kapas ini eoh" sungmin ikut tersenyum "sebaiknya kita pulang saja, hari ini kita pulang ke apartemen mu saja baby rasanya aku lelah sekali, dan apartemenku cukup jauh dari sini"

"apartemenku? Noona…..aku mau baby….kita buat malam ini ne" dengan nada polos ryeowook meminta pada sungmin tanpa tau kalau sungmin sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam

"kau mau mati chagi…sepertinya otakmu sudah dicuci oleh hyung kudamu itu, aku tak mau sebelum kita menikah….aniyo" jawab sungmin dengan nada yang benar-benar datar dan dengan sedikit penekanan diakhir kalimatnya

"noona…tapi tadi siwon hyung bilang tak apa-apa, malah siwon hyung memberikanku ini, dia bilang ini harus kucampurkan ke minuman noona dan obat ini akan memberikan kita baby" ryeowook menunjukkan sebuah botol kecil yang bertuliskan OBAT PERANGSANG #Capslock sampe jebol ngetiknya

"dasar kuda sialan, kau telah benar-benar meracuni otak wookie ku" batin sungmin yang benar-benar panas dan meledak-ledak "chagi…..obat itu takkan memberikan kita baby…noona akan memberimu baby setelah kita menikah ne" sungmin mencoba memahami kepolosan namja chingunya itu

"yakso….." ryeowook menyodorkan kelingkingnya kea rah sungmin dan sungmin membalasnya

"yakso"

Ditempat lain siwon sedang tertawa menang karena telah berhasil mencuci otak adiknya yang begitu polos, evil smirk berkembang dibibirnya, kyuhyun yang sedang duduk diranjangnya merinding melihat namjachinginya yang mulai gila fikirnya

"kkkkk adikku yang polos itu pasti sudah melakukan aksinya" batin siwon sambil senyam senyum sendiri

"hi…..oppa gila hi…" kyuhyun masuk sedalam selimutnya dan menutup selimutnya sampai keseluruh badannya

"yak beraninya kau mengatai oppa gila…dasar..awas kau ya" siwon menghampiri kyuhyun dan menggelitikinya sampai kyuhyun tertawa keras dan meminta ampun pada siwon

"hahahahaha ampun oppa…..hahaha..geli…ampun hahaha" kyuhyun terus meronta tapi kekuatan siwon lebih besar darinya, melihat kesempatan ada didepan mata siwon langsung mencuri kesempatan

Chup

Diciumnya bibir kyuhyun singkat, kyuhyun terdiam dan mulai menatap horror kea rah siwon

"apa yang kau lakukan oppa…" geram kyuhyun sedang siwon sudah lari kekamar mandi karena kyuhyun pasti akan melemparnya dengan apa yang ada disampingnya, berhubung saat ini disebelah kyuhyun ada sebuah vas bunga yang terbuat dari keramik, siwon tak mau kepalanya bocor karena lemparan yeojanya itu

Tanpa siwon ketahui saat ini kyuhyun tengah mengusap bibirnya yang baru dicium oleh nya barusan "ternyata ciuman itu enak" batinnya "bibir oppa begitu hangat…kenapa selama ini aku menolak ya, dasar kyuhyun pabbo" kyuhyun memukul mukul pelan kepalanya "pabo..pabo..pabo"

Siwon perlahan-lahan membuka knop pintu kamar mandi, memastikan kyuhyun sudah tak marah lagi, diintipnya melalui celah pintu kamar mandi, dilihatnya saat ini kyuhyun sedang memunggungi pintu kamar mandi, siwon mengendap-endap seperti pencuri

"oppa…." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah siwon dengan suara rendahnya

Deg..jantung siwon benar-benar serasa mau lepas, siwon terdiam dan berdiri mematung, dia benar-benar takut kalau kyuhyun benar-benar murka kali ini.

"oppa…" sekali lagi kyuhyun memanggil nama namja chingunya

Kyuhyun mendekati namjanya yang masih setia berdiri, keringat mulai mengucur dari dahi siwon, sepertinya dia benar-benar ketakutan "mungkin ini karma karena aku menjahili sungmin noona" batinnya "matilah kau choi siwon"

Kyuhyun memandangi namjanya yang bermandikan peluh saat ini, kyuhyun mengambil kursi yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan menyamakan tingginya dengan namjanya yang kelewat tinggi itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya seperti orang yang hendak memukul, sedang siwon menutup matanya bersiap siap akan dipukul.

Kyuhyun meraba pipi siwon

"mi..mian" siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kata tapi terhenti saat sebongkah bibir yang manis mengunci bibirnya

Chup…

Deg

Kali ini jantung siwon benar-benar akan copot karena bukan tamparan yang diterimanya tapi sebuah ciuman yang benar-benar manis, siwon melotot, matanya hamper keluar karena tak menyangka dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, sedang kyuhyun masih terus menempelkan bibirnya dibibir siwon, sepertinya kyuhyun benar-benar terbuai dengan bibir siwon yang begitu kenyal seperti permen jelly, kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir siwon, siwon benar-benar tak menyangka kalau yeojanya seagresif ini, siwon mulai menikmati permainan kyuhyun dan akhirnya membalas ciuman dari kyuhyun.

Sampai pada puncaknya kyuhyun sepertinya mulai kehabisan pasokan udara dan mendorong siwon perlahan, siwon menjilat sisa ciuman panas mereka yang masih terasa membekas manis dibibirnya.

"baby…lagi….." rengek siwon pada kyuhyun yang saat ini masih berdiri didepannya

"mwo…ck benar kata Minnie eoni, oppa itu pervert"

"yak..enak saja..siapa suruh kau mulai duluan" jawab siwon tak terima

"aku kan hanya mempraktekkan apa yang diajarkan Minnie eoni" kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan siwon dengan tampang tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun

"yak mau kemana kau choi kyuhyun"

"sejak kapan aku berganti marga..aku cho kyuhyun bukan choi kyuhyun kuda jelek"

TBC

Mian..mian..author membuat karya yang benar-benar aneh, tapi ini author buat dengan memeras otak # lebay

Mohon review ya..don't be silent reader ya chingudeul semua J


	2. Chapter 2

Anyeong reader semua...peluk reader satu-satu

Chapter2

"aish, aku terlambat" siwon melihat jamnya sambil berlari sekencangnya menuju gedung tempat pernikahan adiknya choi ryeowook dengan lee sungmin, saat melihat semua orang sudah berkumpul dengan langkah seribu siwon langsung masuk kedalam gedung pernikahan, saat melihat sosok kyuhyun yeojachingunya siwon langsung mendekatinya dengan napas yang terengah-engah "mian baby…..hosh hosh..oppa terlambat hosh hosh" siwon memegang pundak kyuhyun sambil mengatur napasnya yang tinggal satu-satu

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah siwon melihat namjanya itu berbanjir peluh lalu berinisiatif mengambil sapu tangan didalam tasnya dan mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajah namjanya itu "oppa lama sekali, acaranya hampir dimulai"

"mian baby…tadi ada rapat mendadak.." jawab siwon lalu duduk disebelah kyuhyun menyaksikan pernikahan adiknya yang akan segera dimulai

Kedua mempelai telah sampai didepan altar untuk mengucapkan janji suci mereka, ryeowook kelihatan sangat tampan dengan mengenakan tuxedo hitam dipadukan dengan kemeja putih membuatnya seperti seorang pangeran dari negri dongeng, sedang sungmin memakai gaun panjang berwarna putih berpadu dengan warna pink kesukaannya membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, senyuman pun tak pernah lekang dari bibir manisnya, apa yang ditunggu-tunggunya akhirnya terjadi juga, menikah dengan namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"baiklah kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi suami istri, mempelai pria boleh mencium mempelai wanita" pendeta memandang kearah ryeowook dan sungmin #author gak tau mendefenisikan kalimat orang yang nikah ntu gimana jadi author skip aja

Ryeowook menatap innocent kearah sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin, lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sungmin "noona apa yang harus kulakukan" tanyanya pada sungmin membuat sungmin membelalakkan matanya terkejut dengan bisikan namja yang sekarang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

"mwo….sepolos itu kah kau chagi.." bathin sungmin, lalu sebuah ide cemerlang terbesit diotaknya, melihat posisi wajah ryeowook yang saat ini sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dengan cepat sungmin meraih tengkuk ryeowook lalu mengunci bibir namja itu dengan bibirnya dan memberikan sedikit lumatan pada bibir manis milik ryeowook sampai beberapa detik dan sungmin melepaskan pagutan mereka setelah berhasil mengeliminasi bibir namjanya itu.

Siwon yang menyadari kalau kakak iparnya itu begitu agresif menyeringai sendiri "kena kau noona" tawa siwon dalam hati, siwon memandang kearah kyuhyun yang tetap focus pada pasangan ryeomin saat ini lalu menggenggam tangan yeojanya itu "baby…..kapan kita menyusul mereka" bisik siwon pada kyuhyun

"sabarlah oppa….sampai aku menyelesaikan kuliahku" balas kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kedepan

"aish…wookie saja belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya tapi sudah bisa menikah dengan Minnie noona, kenapa kau tidak bisa si baby…" gerutu siwon sambil mempoutkan bibirnya mencoba beraegyo didepan kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun sweatdrop tingkat akut melihat aegyo gagal milik namjachingunya itu.

"aku berbeda dengan wookie oppa….." kyuhyun kemudian berdiri disusul oleh siwon karena acara sepertinya sudah selesai tinggal semua undangan memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kedua mempelai.

_Skip time_

Ryeowook sedang membuat susu didapur untuknya dan untuk sungmin istrinya, ini adalah malam pertama antara ryeowook dan sungmin, dengan menenteng dua gelas susu ryeowook masuk kedalam kamar dimana saat ini sungmin tengah menunggunya untuk menikmati malam pertama mereka

"noona ini susunya" ryeowook masuk dan sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini, dengan sigap diletakkannya susu itu di meja dekat tempat tidur mereka "eh noona…apa yang noona lakukan?" Tanya ryeowook sambil menatap sungmin innocent,

sungmin saat ini telah siap dengan pose yang sangat menggoda tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun lalu menghampiri ryeowook yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit sekali diartikan oleh sungmin "chagi…" bisiknya ketelinga ryeowook membuat ryeowook merinding saat desahan nafas sungmin menerpa telinganya

"ehm…noona ini" ryeowook meninggalkan sungmin ditempatnya berdiri lalu menghampiri lemari yang berisikan baju nya dan baju sungmin

sungmin menautkan alisnya bingung melihat tingkah suaminya itu

dengan sedikit memilah milih akhirnya ryeowook mengambil piyama bermotif kelinci milik sungmin lalu menghampiri istrinya itu "noona….noona, noona ini sudah besar tapi masih saja seperti anak kecil, kalau tak memakai baju seperti ini apa noona tak kedinginan eoh? "

apah….oh baby wook tak sadar kah kau kalau saat ini istrimu sedang cengo tingkat dewa melihat ke innocenanmu yang sudah kelewatan itu.

Sungmin sweatdrop saat ryeowook memakaikannya piyama bermotif kelinci miliknya, tak kehabisan akal sungmin langsung mendorong ryeowook ketempat tidur mereka, sepertinya dia benar-benar tak ingin malam pertamanya ini rusak akibat kepolosan suaminya itu, melihat ryeowook yang sudah terbaring ditempat tidur sungmin langsung menerjangnya, membuka kancing baju ryeowook perlahan lalu mencumbui dada bidang ryeowook yang begitu halus, membuat ryeowook menggeliat geli dan tertawa saat sungmin menjilat niplenya.

"hahahaha noona apa yang noona lakukan geli hahahaha" ryeowook tertawa keras membuat sungmin benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang disaksikannya saat ini

"aish sebenarnya aku menikah dengan apa si" gerutu sungmin sambil melipat tangannya lalu meninggalkan ryeowook sendiri ditempat tidurnya

"noona mau kemana?" panggil ryeowook pada sungmin yang hendak meninggalkan kamar mereka

"bukan urusanmu"

Blam….

Sekuat tenaga sungmin menutup pintu kamar membuat ryeowook terkejut setengah mati "eh kenapa marah " gumam ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri "hah lelah sekali sebaiknya aku tidur"

Tak taukah kau babywook kalau kepolosanmu itu benar-benar membuat istrimu itu sedang mengumpat serapah didapur karena hasratnya tak tersalurkan di malam pertama kalian ini # poor sungmin

Ting tong

Bel apartemen siwon dan kyuhyun berbunyi pertanda ada yang tamu yang menyambangi apartemen kecil mereka "sebenta….r" teriak kyuhyun dari dalam apartemen lalu menghampiri pintu dan membukanya

Ceklek

"eh Minnie eoni"

"kyunie hue….." sungmin berhambur kepelukan kyuhyun sambil menangis saat kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen miliknya

"waeyo eonie…..tenang dulu, sebaiknya kita bicara didalam" kyuhyun memeluk pundak sungmin dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam apartemennya

"siapa baby….." siwon keluar dari kamarnya penasaran dengan siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini "Minnie waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis begitu? Apa adikku terlalu agresif sehingga kau datang pagi-pagi begini sambil menangis begitu eoh?" siwon menggoda sungmin seraya mengedipkan matanya menggoda sungmin yang diketahui baru mendapati malam pertamanya bersama ryeowook adiknya

"hue….kuda jaha….t hue…" tangis sungmin semakin pecah saat siwon menggodanya "bahkan kau tak memanggilku dengan embel-embel noona lagi….hue…..kalian hyung dan dongsaeng sama-sama keterlalua….n kyunie….sebaiknya kau musnahkan saja namjachingumu ini" sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk kearah siwon membuat kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya melihat yeoja yang sudah seperti eoni kandungnya itu

"tenanglah dulu eoni…sebaiknya jelaskan dulu pelan-pelan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan wookie" kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan sungmin dengan mengelus-ngelus punggung sungmin membuat tangisan sungmin perlahan mereda

"hiks…kau tau kyunie…hiks *sro…t*" sungmin memulai ceritanya sambil terisak saat kyuhyun menawarkan tisu kepadanya

Kyuhyun dan siwon memandang sedikit jijik saat sungmin memulai ceritanya, kalian pasti tau apa yang dilakukan sungmin saat kyuhyun memberikan tisu padanya dan digunakan untuk apa olehnya.

"hiks…..malam pertamaku gagal bersama wookie…."

"mwo bagaimana bisa.." Tanya siwon yang sejak tadi berdiri memilih duduk mengikuti sungmin dan kyuhyun karena dia benar-benar penasaran dengan malam pertama ryeomin couple

"kau tau adikmu itu terlalu polos, bahkan saat pernikahan saja saat pendeta menyuruhnya menciumku kau tau apa yang dikatakannya padaku, noona apa yang harus kau lakukan" jawab sungmin sambil menirukan gaya ryeowook

"buahahahahaha..buahahahaha pantas saja saat itu aku melihat noona yang agresif sekali mencium dongsaengku itu" siwon memegang perutnya sambil tertawa saat mendengar celetukan sungmin tentang adiknya

Pletak

Kyuhyun memukul kepala siwon dengan kotak tisu yang ada didepanya saat ini "berjentilah menggoda Minnie eoni oppa….sepertinya kau senang sekali melihat Minnie eoni menderita seperti ini"

Siwon meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya "hehe mianhe baby..lanjutkan lagi ceritanya noona"

"lalu kalian berdua tau apa yang terjadi tadi malam antara aku dan wookie?"

Siwon yang paling antusias mendengar cerita sungmin semakin mencondongkan badannya agar tak terlewat sedikitpun pendengarannya dengan cerita sungmin

"saat aku sudah ber naked didalam kamar"

Siwon semakin mencondongkan badannya penasaran

"kalian tau apa yang wookie lakukan padaku"

Kali ini mereka bertiga yang mencondongkan badan mereka agar semakin mendekat mendengarkan cerita sungmin

"dia malah mengambilkan piyamaku didalam lemari dan kalian tau apa yang dikatakannya padaku…noona kalau tak memakai baju seperti ini apa noona tak kedinginan eoh?" sungmin menghela nafas lalu mengembalikan lagi posisi duduknya keposisi semula sambil memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut-denyut

"buahahahahahahaha kasihan sekali kau noona….ups" siwon yang sedang tertawa terbahak bahak langsung terdiam saat kyuhyun mendeathglare nya mentah-mentah

"hehe viss baby" siwon nyengir kuda sambil ber viss ria saat kyuhyun melotot padanya

"sabar eonie..mungkin wookie belum siap" kyuhyun mencoba ,enghibur sungmin yang sedang galau saat ini

"kalau tidak siap kenapa dia menikahiku, tak hanya sampai disitu, aku mencoba menggodanya lagi dengan mendorongnya ketempat tidur lalu aku mencumbuinya, saat aku menjilat daerah sensitivnya dia malah tertawa terbahak bahak dan mengatakan hahaha noona apa yang noona lakukan geli haahaha, coba kalian bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu" sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"ckckckck adikku itu memang sudah keterlaluan, apakah aku perlu membantumu noona" siwon menawarkan pertolongannya pada sungmin

"memang itu lah tujuanku kesini, aku ingin kau menolongku" jawab sungmin penuh harap pada siwon "kau itu kan sangat mesum jadi aku mau kau memberi wejangan pada dongsaengmu itu" sungmin memulai aegyonya pada siwon dan biasanya takkan pernah gagal

"yak seenaknya saja noona mengatakan aku mesum, aku takkan membantu noona" siwon melipat tangannya didada sambil membuang pandangannya kearah lain

"itu memang kenyataannya oppa….." sambung kyuhyun sambil terkikik geli melihat namjanya yang sedang ngambek saat ini

"yak..kau juga ikut-ikutan mengataiku baby…..aish kalian berdua menyebalkan"

"sudahlah terima kenyataan saja kalau kau itu memang mesum, jadi mau ya membantuku ya ya.."

"aish kalian ini merepotkan saja, yah yah aku akan membantu kalian"

"yey gomawo kuda jelek" teriak sungmin kegirangan dan memeluk kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya saat ini

"kau ini sudah mau dibantu malah menghina"

"hehe mianhe adik iparku yang jelek"

"aku itu kakak iparmu bukan adik iparmu, karena kau menikah dengan adikku Minnie….."

''aniyo..aku lebih tua darimu, ya sudah aku permisi dulu ne"

"ne eonie…hwaitting" kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat pada sungmin

Hari ini kyuhyun dan siwon berjanji untuk bertemu ditaman hiburan, hari ini hari sabtu kyuhyun yang tak memiliki jadwal kuliah yang tak terlalu padat selalu meminta siwon untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan disela-sela kesibukannya, sudah hampir tiga jam kyuhyun menunggu siwon disini, tapi dari tadi siwon tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya membuat kyuhyun terus-terusan mengumpat kesal sambil melihat jam ditangannya.

"hosh…hosh..hosh….mianhe baby oppa telat" dengan mengumpulkan nafasnya yang tinggal satu-satu siwon menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang kesal tingkat evil

Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab malah berlalu meninggalkan siwon yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal

"yak baby mau kemana?..." siwon mengejar kyuhyun lalu mencengkram tangannya membuat kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya

"mau pulang" jawab kyuhyun datar tanpa menoleh ke arah siwon

"mwo…bukannya kita mau bermain semua wahana disini baby….." sambung siwon mencoba meluluhkan hati kyuhyun yang benar-benar kesal padanya

"sudah tak berselera…" kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan siwon dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi tertunda

"aish baby…..oppa benar-benar minta maaf, oppa benar-benar tidak sengaja membuatmu menunggu lama disini..please baby maafkan oppa ne.." pinta siwon sambil mengejar kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan cepat dengan wajah yang menegang karena marah

Lagi-lagi kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, kali ini kepalanya menunduk tak mau memandang wajah siwon "hiks" kali ini isakan kecil keluar dari bibir kyuhyun

"eh baby waeyo? Kenapa menangis" siwon makin mendekatkan dirinya pada kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kyuhyun yang masih menunduk

"kyunie benci oppa hiks..oppa jahat..sudah hampir tiga jam kyunie disini"

"mianhe baby…oppa benar-benar tak sengaja" siwon merengkuh kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, mengusap lembut rambut yeojanya itu

"hiks…..setiap janjian oppa selalu terlambat dan selalu membuat kyunie menunggu lama, selalu meminta maaf dan akhirnya selalu mengulanginya lagi"

"ne…..ne…oppa tau oppa salah, sebagai permintaan maaf oppa akan mengabulkan apapun yang kyunie mau"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan siwon dan memasang tampak sok berfikirnya "ehm baiklah, sebagai hukuman kyunie mau oppa jongkok sekarang"

"mwo, memangnya oppa mau diapain baby..kog disuruh jongkok?"

"kyunie mau menendang bokong oppa….cepat lakukan saja atau kyunie takkan pernah memaafkan oppa"

"aish baby…ada-ada saja"

"cepat lakukan atau.."

" chagi….iya…oppa jongkok" siwon mengalah dan memilih untuk jongkok didepan yeojachingunya dari pada kyu evil semakin murka

Hup

Kyuhyun langsung naik keatas punggung siwon "yey….sekarang kuda ku yang jelek ayo kita jalan" kyuhyun memukul pantat siwon seolah-olah sedang benar-benar menunggang kuda

"yak baby..aish, bilang saja kalau kau minta digendong eoh?" dengan segera siwon berdiri dari jongkoknya dengan membawa kyuhyun digendongan belakangnya tanpa perduli pandangan aneh dari orang-orang disekitar mereka

"oppa..kyunie mau eskrim" kyuhyun yang masih berada digendongan siwon meminta eskrim sambil memilin milin rambut hitam siwon, membuat namja itu sedikit risih namun tak mau sama sekali berkomentar dengan tingkah yeojanya itu,

"baiklah my princess" siwon berlari menghampiri tukang eskrim yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri "ahjusi, es krim coklat satu ne"

"kog Cuma satu…oppa tak mau?" Tanya kyuhyun pada siwon yang masih setia menggendongnya

"aniyo baby..bibirmu lebih manis dari eskrim itu" jawab siwon dengan wajah mesum andalannya

blush

Pletak

Kyuhyun yang malu dengan ucapan siwon saat ahjusi penjual eskrim menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh kyuhyun langsung memukul kepala siwon dengan tangannya "berhentilah berfikiran kotor oppa….."

"ini eskrimnya" ahjusi penjual eskrim memberikan eskrim coklatnya pada kyuhyun

"gomawo ahjusi" dengan ceria kyuhyun menerima eskrim coklatnya

Saat ada seseorang yang memanggil nama mereka membuat siwon dan kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah suara itu "siwonie….kyunie"

"hyukie eoni…" teriak kyuhyun girang lalu turun dari gendongan saat melihat donghae dan hyukjae yang menghampiri mereka berdua "wah perut eoni sudah semakin membesar ya, eoni boleh aku mengelus perut eoni?" pinta kyuhyun penuh harap pada hyuk

"tentu saja kyunie…" jawab hyuk membuat kyuhyun benar-benar kegirangan saat hyuk mengizinkan kyuhyun untuk mengelus perutnya

"baby…kalau nanti baby sudah lahir baby bermain sama ahjuma ne….kita bermain kuda-kudaan, baby menjadi pangerannya, ahjuma jadi putrinya dan….siwon ahjusi jadi kudanya"

"aish…..kuda…lagi-kuda lagi" gerutu siwon membuat donghae dan hyuk tertawa melihat wajah frustasi siwon

Sepanjang hari siwon,kyuhyun, donghae dan eunhyuk menghabiskan waktu mereka mencicipi semua wahana ditaman bermain, sampai pada puncaknya hyuk yang sedang hamil merasa benar-benar lelah dan lapar

"chagi…..aku lapa..r" rengek hyuk pada donghae suaminya

"ehm…baiklah, sebaiknya kita cari makanan dulu"

"kita sebaiknya ke kafe wookie saja bagaimana?" usuk kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka bertiga

**At Wookie Caffe..**

"noona…..noona kenapa si…..semenjak kemaren noona cuekin wookie teru…s" rengek ryeowook pada istrinya yang sedari tadi tengah melayani pelanggan, membuat para pelanggan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat pasangan suami istri ini

"berhentilah mengikuti wookie..kau tak lihat kafe sedang ramai" sungmin masih terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya membuat ryeowook benar-benar kesal pada istrinya itu

"noona menyebalkan" ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu meninggalkan sungmin yang masih menenteng nampan berisikan pesanan pelanggan, ingin sekali sungmin memukul suaminya itu dengan nampan yang dipegangnya saat ini

"anyeo….nga" sapa dua pasangan yang memasuki kafe milik ryeowook, siapa lagi kalau bukan wonkyu dan haehyuk couple

"hei…..wah kalian kompak sekali…..kalian mau makan apa?" sungmin langsung menghampiri kedua couple itu yang sudah mengambil tepat duduk mereka masing-masing

"Minnie..wookie mana?" Tanya siwon pada sungmin yang kini sudah berdiri didekat mereka

"hei kuda jangan lupakan sopan santunmu, panggil aku noona eoh" jawab sungmin sambil melotot kearah siwon "dia ada di atas, sepertinya sedang kesal karena aku tak menghiraukannya sejak kemarin"

"eh…..pengantin baru sedang perang eoh?" sambung donghae membuat siwon terkikik geli ditempat duduknya

"hyung, sebaiknya hyung ikut aku menemui wookie..aku butuh bantuan hyung untuk menyadarkan dongsaengku itu"

"eh memangnya ada apa dengan wookie?" donghae mengerutkan alisnya bingung

"sudahlah hyung sebaiknya ikut saja" siwon menggeret donghae meninggalkan para yeoja menuju ruang kerja ryeowook

TBC

Apakah yang dirancanakan siwon terhadap ryeowook, apakah sungmin akan mendapatkan malam pertamanya yang tertunda…tunggu si chap selanjutnya…anyeong


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**At wookie's room**

"noona menyebalka…n huh" ryeowook memukul mukul boneka jerapah yang selalu bertengger dimeja kerjanya

Ceklek

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan kerja ryeowook lalu menyembulkan kepalanya keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu mencari keberadaan adik satu-satunya yang pasti berada didalam

"wookie…." Panggilnya lalu muncullah seorang namja manis nan innocent dihadapan mereka

"masuk saja hyung.." jawab ryeowook dengan nada yang masih kesal membuat dua namja yang masuk diruang kerjanya menautkan alis mereka bingung

"kau kenapa wookie ah, kenapa kesal begitu" donghae yang sama sekali belum mengetahui masalah rumah tangga ryeomin hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana

"hyung tau tidak, Minnie noona itu setelah menikah berubah sangat menyebalkan, dari kemarin dia mengacuhkan ku, kalau kutanya kenapa jawabannya hanya, fikir saja sendiri, aish..aku benar-benar kesal padanya" jawab ryoewook sambil mencak-mencak tak karuan membuat donghae semakin bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan pasangan baru ini

Pletak…..

"aw appo hyung kenapa malah memukulku" ryeowook meringis karena siwon melemparnya dengan kotak tisu yang entah dari mana didapatnya

"dasar pabbo….kau itu benar-benar ya..kau mau kuhajar ha" jawab yang sudah memegang sepatunya sebelah kiri bersiap melempar ryeowook

"hei sudah..sudah malah ribut, coba jelaskan pada hyung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" donghae menginterupsi kekesalan siwon yang hendak ditumpahkan siwon pada dongsaengnya itu

"hyung tau tidak, dia ini bodoh sekali….kemarin Minnie noona datang keapartemenku sambil menangis karena bocah jelek ini mengacaukan malam pertama mereka" siwon menunjuk-nunjuk wajah ryeowook sedang yang ditunjuk-tunjuk hanya meringis tak jelas dengan wajah polosnya

"mwo bagaimana bisa?" Tanya donghae sambil membuang pandangannya kearah ryeowook

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kog hyung..sumpah aku tak menyentuh Minnie noona beneran deh hyung,,aku juga tak tau kenapa Minnie noona menangis ke apartemen siwon hyung" jawab ryeowook dengan tampang yang benar-benar ketakutan saat ini karena terus mendapat deathglare mentah dari hyungnya

"aish….bocah ini makan apa si sebenarnya" gerutu siwon tak jelas "justru karena kau tak melakukan apapun padanya dan sama sekali tak menyentuhnya itulah yang membuatnya menangis kemarin, harusnya kau melakukan apa-apa dengannya"

"maksud hyung apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti"

Pletak

"aish hyung….sepatumu itu terbuat dari kulit..kalau kau pukul aku seperti itu bisa-bisa aku geger otak hyung" ryeowook mengelus kepalanya yang benar-benar sakit karena siwon memukulnya dengan sepatu kulit bermerek miliknya

"coba ceritakan pada hyung..apa saja yang kalian lakukan pada malam pertama" dan lagi-lagi donghae melerai pertengkaran siwon dan ryeowook lalu membawa mereka untuk duduk agar permasalahan ini cepat selesai

"tidsk ada hyu….ng, kemarin aku hanya membuatkan Minnie noona susu, lalu saat aku kekamar aku melihat Minnie noona tak memakai baju sama sekali, hyung bayangkan saja masa' Minnie noona bernaked ria didalam kamar, tak tau apa kalau cuaca sedang dingin, aku kan hanya tak mau Minnie noona sakit, ya sudah kuambilkan saja piyamanya dari dalam lemari lalu aku pakaikan padanya"

"yak wookie ah, kau ini…apa kau tak merasakan sesuatu saat istrimu bernaked ria eoh?" Tanya donghae penasaran dengan kenormalan namja yang sudah seperti dongsaengnya itu

"sesuatu seperti apa hyung?" Tanya ryeowook yang mulai bingung dengan penuturan hyungnya itu

"ya apa kau tak merasa kan ada yang menegang atau apa gitu..kalau aku melihat hyukie ku sudah setengah telanjang pastinya juniorku sudah menegang dan mengeras dan pasti aku akan menyantap istriku saat itu juga" jelas donghae yang sudah gentian mencak mencak tak jelas ditempat duduknya.

"tegang…sebenarnya si kemarin aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh hyung…aku merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang saat melihat minnie noona yang tak memakai sehelai benangpun, tapi aku rasa itu hanya perasaanku saja, lagian malam itu aku juga sangat lelah jadi tak sempat berfikiran yang aneh-aneh hyung"

"aduh wookie ah…itu namanya kau sudah mulai bernafsu dengan istrimu, kau ini"

"dan kau tau hyung apa yang dikatakan Minnie noona saat diapartemenku…bahkan bocah jelek ini tertawa keras saat Minnie noona menjilat titik sensitivenya, kalau kyunie melakukan itu padaku aku pasti sudah horny berat" sambung siwon yang sudah duduk dikursi sambil menikmati secangkir kopi yang author sendiri gak tau tu kopi dapat dari mana

"mwo….kau tak salah wookie ah….aish….sepertinya aku memang harus mengajarkanmu bagaimana melalui malam pertama" donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya "mana laptopmu?" Tanya donghae pada ryeowook

"itu diatas nakas, siwon hyung coba ambilkan laptopku disebelahmu" dengan sigap siwon langsung mengambil laptop ryeowook yang bertengger disebelahnya dan dengan semangat menyerahkannya pada donghae, sepertinya siwon tau apa yang dipegang donghae saat

"eits….orang yang belum menikah sebaiknya menyingkir dulu" donghae mendorong siwon agar menjauh dari jangkauannya dan ryeowook

"yak aku kan juga mau lihat hyung" harap siwon sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos, mencoba meluluhkan hati donghae tapi sayangnya sepertinya sama sekali tidak berhasil

"aniyo…sebaiknya kau keluar saja…." Donghae mendorong siwon dan mengeluarkannya dari ruangan ryeowook lalu menutup pintu agar siwon tak bisa masuk kedalam ruangan itu

Blamm

"yak hyung..aish pelit sekali si" siwon mengumpat kesal lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah terkunci dari dalam

Saat ini para yeoja sedeng asik mengobrol bersama, kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar celotehan para eoni karena dia merasa bosan tak ada siwon disampingnya.

"eoni usia kandungan eoni sebenarnya sudah berapa bulan si…kog perut eoni sudah sebesar itu" Tanya sungmin pada hyuk yang saat ini sedang asik menikmati banana ice cream porsi jumbo miliknya

"ehm…..sudah lima bulan Minnie, wae? Oh iya bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan wookie eoh?" hyuk mencolek dagu sungmin mencoba menggodanya

"aish…kalau ingat malam pertama kemarin ingin sekali aku merebus hidup-hidup suamiku itu eoni..aku kesal sekali padanya..malam pertama kami gagal karena ulahnya" jawab sungmin kesal sambil meremas-remas serbet yang berada dalam genggamannya saat ini

"eh..kenapa seperti itu…ah tapi ya sudahlah…kau tenang saja, suamiku itu rajanya yadong..pasti saat ini suamiku sudah memberikan wookie wejangan-wejangan yang akan membuat malam pertama kalian yang sempat tertunda menjadi yang tidak terlupakan bagi kalian berdua, kau lihat saja nanti malam"

"oppa.. " seru kyuhyun saat melihat siwon menghampirinya sungmin dan hyuk

"ne baby…" jawab siwon lalu memilih duduk disebelah yeojachingunya itu

"mana suamiku woonie? Kenapa tak ikut turun denganmu?" Tanya hyuk pada siwon

"masih diatas noona? Mereka memaksaku untuk turun, masa' aku tak boleh ikut nonton ups." Siwon hampir keceplosan kalau saja dia tak segera menutup mulutnya yang sangat ember itu

"eh..nonton apa oppa?" Tanya kyuhyun polos, sedang hyuk sedang menyeringai mendengar kata menonton dari siwon, dan sungmin yang mulai merasakan aura gelap dari hyuk mulai menjauhkan dirinya dan memutuskan untuk menutup toko karena pelanggan sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi, karena saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam.

"aniyo baby…..oh iya sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah malam baby…" ajak siwon pada kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh yeojachingunya itu "hyukie noona, kau tunggu saja donghae hyung sebentar lagi juga turun, kami permisi dulu ne..sampaikan salamku pada mereka semua"

"anyeong eonie pay pay" kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada hyuk saat digeret siwon meninggalkan kafe ryeowook yang sudah setengah tertutup.

"pay pay kyunie.." balas hyuk yang juga ikut melambaikan tanganya pada kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya melahap banana ice cream miliknya.

15 menit kemudian donghae keluar dari ruangan ryeowook dan turun menghampiri istrinya yang masih setia menunggunya dimeja kafe bersama dengan sungmin, donghae turun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat aneh menurut sungmin tapi biasa menurut hyuk

"eoni….hae oppa kenapa? Kog wajahnya merah begitu, aneh sekali" Tanya sungmin yang hanya dibalas seringaian oleh hyuk

"chagi…kita pulang sekarang saja ne…..aku sangat merindukanmu malam ini" bisik donghae pada hyuk dengan sedikit mendesah membuat sungmin yang masih duduk disebelah hyuk sedikit bergidik ngeri dengan bisikan donghae yang sedikit dapat ditangkap oleh telinga sungmin, "oh iya Minnie..cepatlah kekamar, suamimu sudah menunggumu disana" sambung donghae, author lupa bilang kalau ryeowook dan sungmin tinggal dikafe mereka yang sudah merangkap sebagai rumah mereka yang memang sengaja di desain oleh ryeowook sedemikian rupa sebelum mereka menikah.

Donghae dan hyuk benar-benar pulang dan dengan segera sungmin menutup kafe mereka lalu beranjak menunggu kamarnya dan ryeowook, sungmin mengernyit bingung saat melihat posisi suaminya yang tidak elit sama sekali diatas tempat tidur, ryeowook sedang nungging sambil melipat tangannya didada dan posisi wajah menoleh kesebelah kiri dengan mata yang tertutup rapat dan jangan lupakan wajahnya benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap untuk disantap.

"chagi waeyo…." Tanya sungmin yang sudah duduk disamping ryeowook sambil mengelus wajah suaminya yang sudah bermandikan peluh saat ini, padahal AC dikamar mereka hidup dan cuaca juga cukup dingin.

"gw gwencahanayo chag gi….." jawab ryeowook sedikit terbata dan mendesah membuat sungmin hampir horny karena desahan ryeowook terdengar benar-benar seksi ditelinganya

Akhirnya ryeowook benar-benar tak tahan dengan hawa panas yang mendera tubuhnya, dengan cepat dia membuka baju dan celananya lalu memandang istrinya dengan tatapan lapar dan dengan ingin segera akan melahap istri tercintanya itu saat ini juga.

Sungmin melongo saat melihat pemandangan didepan matanya saat ini, gantian hari ini ryeowook yang dengan pose menggoda bernaked ria didepannya, pandangan sungmin beralih kearah junior ryeowook yang terlihat menegang dan keras dan ingin sekali sungmin menikmati junior suaminya itu, tapi sungmin lebih mementingkan egonya, dengan pura-pura polos sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain mencoba menetralkan deru jantungnya yang sudah seperti habis berlari marathon.

Ryeowook yang sudah tak sabar langsung menghampiri sungmin dan mencengkram dagu istrinya itu lalu matanya mulai liar kearah sebongkah bibir pulm milik sungmin yang benar-benar menggoda baginya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sungmin ryeowook langsung meraup dengan rakus bibir milik istrinya itu, melihat tak ada penolakan ryeowook makin memperdalam ciumannya dan mulai mengeliminasi setiap sudut bibir sungmin, sungmin yang semakin menikmati ciuman panas suaminya semakin mengarahkan ryeowook untuk memposisikan diri mereka dengan posisi yang benar-benar nyaman, mereka tengah berbaring ditempat tidur saat ini dengan posisi ryeowook yang sudah menindih sungmin dan sekarang ryeowook tak hanya menikmati bibir pulm milik istrinya tapi tangannya mulai nakal meraba daerah lain milik sungmin membuat sungmin sedikit mendesah menikmati setiap sentuhan dari suaminya.

Sungmin sepertinya mulai kehabisan pasokan udara, wajahnya juga sudah ikut merah padam saat ini, dengan sedikit menggunakan tenaga sungmin mendorong dada ryeowook agar sedikit menjauh darinya "hosh hosh hosh….kau ingin membunuhku eoh?" terang sungmin sambil mengumpulkan nafasnya yang tinggal satu-satu

"hah hah..aniyo noona, hanya saja aku benar-benar tak tahan ingin segera melewati malam pertama kita yang sempat tertunda kemarin" balas ryeowook yang juga ikut menetralkan nafasnya

"mwo…..memangnya apa yang hae oppa lakukan padamu sehingga akhirnya otak polosmu itu bisa berjalan dengan baik" sungmin tertawa geli melihat ekspresi ryeowook yang mulai terlihat mesum dimata froxy miliknya

"hanya menonton video yang ada di flashdisk hae hyung dan tadi hae hyung juga menyuruhku minum ini noona, setelah itu aku benar-benar merasa kepanasan" ryeowook menyodorkan sesuatu pada sungmin, sebuah botol kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna merah membuat sungmin sedikit menyeringai sepertinya dia tau apa yang sudah diberikan hae pada ryeowook

Melihat wajah ryeowook yang terlihat sangat frustasi sungmin mulai memikirkan ide untuk menjahili suaminya itu, sungmin mulai menatap ryeowook dengan pandangan menggoda andalannya membuat ryeowook benar-benar bernafsu dan langsung menyerang istrinya itu dan dengan sigap sungmin langsung menghindar saat ryeowook hendak menyerangnya "coba tangkap aku kalau kau bisa chagi.." sungmin mengerling nakal yang hanya dibalas seringaian mesum oleh ryeowook

"kau takkan lepas malam ini chagi…" ryeowook terus berusaha menangkap sungmin yang masih mempermainkannya disaat keadaan yang menurut ryeowook sudah sangat darurat dengan hasrat yang sudah sangat meledak-ledak didadanya.

"kau takkan bisa…..hahahaha" sungmin segera berlari kedalam kamar mandi

Blam…..dengan keras sungmin menutup pintu kamar mandi membuat ryeowook semakin menderita karena dia sudah benar-benar hampir mencapai klimaks walau sedikitpun dia belum bisa menumpahkan hasratnya pada istrinya itu "noona….buka pintunya….kita mandi bersama eoh" pinta ryeowook frustasi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi berharap sungmin mau berbaik hati membukakan pintu untuknya

"aish..ini kenapa sakit sekali sih…..sabar nae junior shi…malam ini Minnie noona pasti akan memuaskan kita..sabar ne" ryeowook bergumam sendiri didepan kamar mandi sambil mengelus juniornya yang benar-benar sudah ereksi saat ini, mengajak juniornya itu berbicara seolah-olah juniornya mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya

Ceklek

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi dan dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutup tubuhnya sebatas dada sungmin lansung menghampiri suaminya yang tengah terlentang ditempat tidur "chagi….." bisiknya dengan sedikit desahan menggoda membuat ryeowook yang tadinya memejamkan mata langsung membuka matanya yang saat ini terlihat sayu karena sudah terlalu lama menahan hasratnya "ayo kita lanjutkan….."

Terjadilah apa yang memang seharusnya mereka lakukan dimalam pertama, dan sepertinya malam ini sungmin akan merasakan surga dunia yang diberikan oleh suami tercintanya sebagai pengganti malam pertama mereka yang sempat tertunda kemarin.

**At Wonkyu Apartemen**

Drrt drtt, hp siwon bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk diponselnya dan dengan segera dia mengangkatnya

"yeoboseyo…..ehm…ne…besok saja kita bicarakan dikantor..ne…anyeong" siwon menutup ponselnya dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya menonton tv bersama kyuhyun yeojachingunya

"nuguya oppa?" Tanya kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring dengan beralaskan paha siwon sambil tetap focus pada tv yang ada dihadapan mereka

"itu…rekan bisnis oppa…" jawab siwon sambil mengusap lembut rambut yeojanya itu

"namja atau yeoja?" kyuhyun duduk dan menatap intens kearah siwon

"yeoja..namanya tiffany….memangnya kenapa si baby?"

"cantik atau tidak?" Tanya kyuhyun possessive membuat siwon menautkan alisnya bingung

"memangnya kenapa kalau cantik baby…"

"awas saja kalau oppa macam-macam dengan yeoja lain..oppa akan menyesal" jawab kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya didada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat siwon tertawa melihat yeojanya itu.

"oppa tak macam-macam kog baby….hanya baby kyu yang oppa cintai dan tak ada yeoja lain (chup)" siwon mengecup singkat bibir kyuhyun yang sedang mengerucut hebat membuat yeojanya itu langsung merona dan

Pletakk

"aw appo…..tak bisakah kau tak memukul oppa kalau oppa menciummu baby….ini sakit sekali tau" balas siwon yang sedang mengelus kepalanya karena kyuhyun memukul kepalanya dengan remote tv

"habisnya oppa mesum" jawab kyuhyun ketus lalu meninggalkan siwon masuk kedalam kamar

Blam….Kyuhyun menutup keras pintu kamarnya

"aish anak itu…" gumam siwon dan melanjutkan kembali aktifitas nonton tv nya yang tertunda

****Wonkyu****

"oppa..nanti siang kyunie kekantor ya, kyunie bawakan oppa makan siang" kyuhyun yang sedang menyediakan sarapan untuk siwon bertanya pada namjanya itu

"ne baby…..oppa tak kan makan diluar kalau baby kyu sudah menjanjikan makan siang bersama oppa.." jawab siwon tersenyum sambil mengunyah sarapan buatan yeojanya itu, "memangnya kyunie tak kuliah eoh?"

"aniyo oppa…hari ini jadwal kyunie sedang kosong"

"ya sudah..oppa tunggu, oppa berangkat dulu ne baby.." siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya lalu menghampiri kyunyun dan mengecup singkat kening yeojachingunya itu

"ne oppa…..jangan ngebut ne…"

"ne baby….."

Tinggallah kyuhyun sendiri diapartemen mereka, kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk berbelanja setelah ini karena dia harus masak masakan yang enak untuk siwon, dengan segera kyuhyun menggunakan scooternya menuju supermarket untuk membeli segala macam bahan makanan untuknya memasak nanti, setelah sampai disupermarket kyuhyun melihat pemandangan yang sangat tak biasa olehnya, kyuhyun melihat siwon sedang berdua dengan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik menuju sebuah restoran mahal, hati kyuhyun terasa sesak melihat pemandangan itu tapi dengan segera ditepisnya pemikiran jelek diotaknya "kyuhyun paboya mungkin hanya rekan kerja saja" bathinya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan lebih memilih melanjutkan niat awalnya untuk belanja.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30, kyuhyun pun sudah menyelesaikan masakannya yang akan dimakannya dengan siwon, dengan ceria dia menuju kantor siwon dengan menggunakan scooter pemberian siwon padanya. Kyuhyun telah sampai didepan kantor siwon, dengan ceria dia menenteng rantang berisi makanan kemudian masuk kedalam kantor siwon "anyeong ahjusi.." sapanya pada satpam kantor dan dibalas dengan sangat ramah oleh satpam itu, hampir semua karyawan kantor siwon sudah mengenal siapa itu kyuhyun makanya kyuhyun tak akan segan-segan beramah tamah pada mereka

"anyeong noona..wah sepertinya membawa makanan untuk tuan choi"

"ne ahjusi..ahjusi lihat oppa tidak?"

"sepertinya tuan ada didalam noona..saya tak lihat tuan keluar kantor dari tadi"

"oh begitu ya, yasudah kyunie masuk dulu, gomawo ahjusi.."

Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya semakin masuk kedalam kantor, sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan siwon kyuhyun memastikan dulu pada recepcionist apakah siwon ada didalam atau tidak, atau siwon sedang ada tamu atau tidak "anyeong eonie.."

"eh ada kyunie nona..mau bertemu tuan choi ya..tadi tuan choi bilang kalau kyunie nona sudah datang disuruh langsung masuk saja"

"ne eoni..gomawo.."

Dengan segera kyuhyun langsung melesat kedalam ruangan siwon

Kriet

"oppa…" kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya mencari keberadaan namjachingunya, melihat tak ada respon kyuhyun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk kedalam ruangan siwon dan menunggunya didalam

Kyuhyun duduk santai dikursi kerja siwon, matanya liar kesana kemari karena dia merasa sangat bosan siwon tak juga masuk kedalam ruangannya, sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu yang agak ganjil dan menghampirinya, kyuhyun mengambil Jas siwon yang tersampir dikursinya memastikan apa yang dilihatnya salah atau tidak, mendadak mata kyuhyun memanas dan dan berkaca-kaca saat mendapati jas siwon terdapat noda lipstick yang benar-benar kontras dibagian lehernya "oppa.." lirihnya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk kemudian berlari sampai tanpa sadar dia menabrak siwon yang ada didepannya saat ini

Bruak….

Keduanya terjatuh, kyuhyun yang tak merasakan lagi sakit selain sakit dihatinya langsung beranjak dari tempatnya jatuh lalu meninggalkan siwon yang masih nyaman dengan posisi jatuhnya "eh baby mau kemana?" siwon menahan tangan kyuhyun dan dengan keras kyuhyun menangkis tangan itu

"lepas" bentaknya membuat siwon langsung melepaskan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan siwon yang bingung melihat expresi marah pada wajah cantik yeojanya itu

"baby….." kejar siwon sampai ada suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang menghentikan langkah siwon dan membatalkan niatnya mengejar kyuhyun "siwonie..tunggu" seorang yeoja berambut panjang menghampiri siwon

"wae?" Tanya siwon datar

"eh…aniyo..hanya saja ini sudah waktunya makan siang..apa kau tak lapar eoh?" jawab yeoja itu sambil meraba dada siwon mencoba menggodanya tapi sama sekali siwon tak tergoda saat ini, difikirannya saat ini hanya ada kyuhyun dan kyuhyun

"ani…lebih baik kau makan sendiri saja,, lagian urusan kita juga sudah selesai.." siwon langsung meninggalkan yeoja itu dan melanjutkan lagi mengejar kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah jauh dari jangkauannya

"aish..namja sialan, seenaknya saja dia mengacuhkanku" gerutu yeoja itu kesal

Siwon telah sampai diapartemennya dan kyuhyun, dengan cepat dibukanya pintu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat kondisi apartemen yang benar-benar berantakan, pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana, sepertinya kyuhyun habis menghancurkan isi apartemen mereka, dengan hati-hati dilewatinya pecahan kaca itu dan mencari keberadaan kyuhyun yang juga tak dapat ditangkap oleh matanya, dicarinya kekamar kyuhyun juga tak ada.

Prank..

Siwon mendengar suara dari arah dapur, dengan segera siwon berlari kearah dapur dan jantungnya hampir berhenti saat melihat kyuhyun tengah menggenggam gelas yang telah dipecahkannya tadi dan mengarahkan pecahan gelas itu kearah pergelangan tangannya

"baby…" teriak siwon kalut dan berusaha mendekati yeojanya itu "oppa mohon jangan lakukan itu baby..kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik..oppa mohon baby..jangan pernah lakukan itu"

"berhenti" seru kyuhyun datar membuat siwon menghentikan langkahnya "selama ini aku percaya pada oppa..bahkan aku menggantungkan hidupku hanya pada oppa..aku hanya hidup sendiri didunia ini..hiks" kyuhyun mulai terisak tapi tangannya tetap menggenggam pecahan kaca yang masih diarahkannya dipergelangan tangannya "sekarang oppa juga berniat meninggalkan ku dengan menghianati cintaku, apa gunanya aku hidup didunia ini"

"baby…..oppa tak pernah menghianatimu..kau bicara apa si baby..oppa mohon sekarang juga buang kaca itu baby.."

"hiks…aku tak mau hidup tanpa oppa disisiku, sebelum oppa meninggalkanku sebaiknya aku yang meninggalkan oppa (Crash..)" teriak kyuhyun sambil menyayatkan pecahan kaca itu kepergelangan tangannya membuat darah mengucur deras dari nadinya

Siwon memucat saat melihat darah yang mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangan yeojanya itu "baby..." teriaknya dan langsung menghampiri tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah limbung dan hampir menyentuh dinginnya lantai kalau saja siwon tak cepat meraih tubuh mungil yeojanya itu "apa yang kau lakukan" isaknya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh kyuhyun yang mulai tak sadarkan diri sampai akhirnya kyuhyun menutup matanya membuat siwon semakin histeris dibuatnya "please baby..jangan tinggalkan oppa seperti ini.."

dengan sigap siwon langsung menggendong tubuh kyuhyun kemobil untuk membawanya kerumah sakit setelah sebelumnya siwon membalut pergelangan tangan kyuhyun dengan saputangan miliknya. Sepanjang perjalanan air mata siwon tak berhenti mengalir saat melihat wajah yeojanya yang terlihat sangat pucat dan lemah "kenapa kau lakukan ini baby.." isaknya sambil tetap focus menyetir

Sampai dirumah sakit kyuhyun langsung ditangani oleh dokter, sampai tak lama sungmin datang bersama ryeowook dan menghampiri siwon yang sedang duduk didepan pintu tempat kyuhyun sedang ditangani oleh dokter sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya dengan bahu yang bergetar menandakan kalau dia masih menangis saat ini

"waeyo woonie? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?" sungmin mencengkram halus bahu siwon

"aku juga tak tahu noona, saat dikantorku kyunie kelihatan sangat marah dan pergi begitu saja setelah aku menghampirinya diruanganku, aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya sangat marah dan nekat melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini"

"sebelumnya apa yang kau kerjakan dikantormu" Tanya sungmin menginterogasi siwon saat otak detektifnya mulai berjalan dan ingin segera menyelesaikan permasalahan kedua orang yang sangat disayangi olehnya itu

"sudahlah noona..biar siwon hyung tenang dulu" sela ryeowook pada istrinya karena dia tak ingin sungmin makin memperkeruh suasana dengan pemikiran aneh-aneh yang ada diotaknya

"aniyo chagi…..aku hanya ingin membantu mereka saja" balas sungmin membuat suaminya hanya menggeleng pasrah

"aku hanya rapat kecil dengan tiffani..itu saja dan rapat itu sudah selesai jauh sebelum kyunie datang kekantorku"

"yeoja itu pasti yang membuat kalian jadi seperti ini, aku akan membalasnya"

**TBC**

Hahahahaha….chapter ini agak sedikit melenceng dari chap-chap sebelumnya, mian ya reader kalau rada gaje..mian..mian..mian…dan gomawo buat yang udah mau review sebelumnya..author sangat menghargai reader yang bersedia untuk review

No plagiat…or copy paste tanpa seizin author..ff ini real milik author..gomawo atas perhatiannya


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelumnya Author Minta maaf ya reader, author gak bermaksud buat update lama-lama, author gak dapat inspirasi sama sekali, author udah berusaha buat cari inspirasi tapi gak dapat-dapat juga. Mudah-mudan chap ini gak mengecewakan sama sekali.**

**Chapter 4**

"tuan choi.." panggil dokter pada siwon yang menunggu kyuhyun didepan pintu kamar tempat kyuhyun dirawat

"ne dokter bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun?" jawab siwon dengan wajah paniknya

"noona cho kehilangan banyak darah, dan kebetulan stok darah yang cocok dengan golongan darah noona cho sedang tidak ada dirumah sakit kami, bisakah anda mencarikan donor untuk noona cho? Kalau tidak segera ditemukan nyawa noona cho kemungkinan tidak bisa diselamatkan" sambung dokter membuat raut wajah siwon semakin panic

"mwo..andwe..jangan katakan itu dokter, saya mohon selamatkan kyuhyun, ambil saja darah saya sebanyak yang diperlukan, golongan darah saya dan kyuhyun kebetulan sama dokter" balas siwon penuh harap kepada dokter

"baiklah kalau begitu, suster bawa tuan choi untuk diperiksa darahnya untuk menjadi donor pasien cho kyuhyun"

"silahkan tuan lewat sini" tunjuk suster pada siwon dan tanpa membuang waktu siwon langsung bergegas keruangan yang ditunjukkan suster padanya.

"eungh…" kyuhyun mengejapkan matanya mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya "oppa…" gumamnya saat melihat siwon sedang tertidur sambil duduk disamping ranjangnya, perlahan air matanya mengalir saat mengingat kejadian yang menyebabkannya terbaring seperti saat ini "uhuk.." kyuhyun tersedak ludahnya akibat menangis, mendengar suara batuk kyuhyun siwon langsung terbangun

"baby…kau sudah sadar ... eh wae..? ini minum" siwon menyodorkan segelas air kepada kyuhyun dan dengan lemah kyuhyun meraih gelas itu, Kyuhyun menyodorkan gelas itu kembali pada siwon setelah selesai meminum isinya "sudah baby…?" siwon meletakkan kembali gelasnya dimeja sebelah tempat tidur kyuhyun.

"hiks…" isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil kyuhyun

Siwon mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi pucat milik kyuhyun "jangan menangis baby..kalau oppa bersalah oppa minta maaf padamu walaupun oppa sendiri tidak tau apa kesalahan oppa sebenarnya"

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan siwon, malah tetap menangis membuat siwon semakin bingung apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan oleh yeojachingunya itu.

"oppa mohon jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi takkan bisa hidup tanpamu..kalau oppa bersalah akan lebih baik kalau kau menghajar oppa atau memaki oppa, tapi jangan hukum oppa seperti ini, membayangkan kehilanganmu saja oppa tak pernah apalagi sempat benar-benar kehilanganmu" siwon ikut menangis saat melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi kyuhyun

"oppa.."

Grep

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk siwon, hatinya masih sakit dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu tapi lebih sakit saat melihat namja yang sangat dicintainya meneteskan air mata tepat didepan wajahnya.

"oppa sangat mencintaimu baby…..sangat mencintaimu…apapun itu hanya kau satu-satunya wanita dalam hati oppa" seru siwon sembari mendekap erat tubuh yeojachingunya itu

Sungmin dan ryeowook yang tadinya hendak masuk kedalam kamar kyuhyun membatalkan biat mereka saat melihat pasangan wonkyu sedang memperbaiki hubungan mereka didalam dan tidak ingin mengganggu aktivitas pasangan itu "wookie.."

"ne noona waeyo..?"

"temani aku kekantor siwonie sekarang juga" pinta sungmin pada ryeowook suaminya

"memangnya kita mau apa dikantor siwon hyung noona?" Tanya namja manis itu dengan nada polosnya

"kita harus menyelidiki siapa penyebab semua kekacauan ini"

"oh begitu..baiklah..kajja chagi…kita kekantor siwon hyung." Ryeowook menggandeng lengan istrinya dan mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit secepatnya.

Sungmin berjalan mengendap-ngendap memasuki kantor siwon bersama suaminya ryeowook yang mengekorinya dari belakang "noona..noona.." panggil ryeowook pada sungmin yang berada didepannya dengan gaya sok detektif

"hem.." jawab sungmin singkat tanpa menoleh kearah suaminya itu

"noona kenapa jalan kita seperti ini sih, seperti pencuri saja" gerutu ryeowook saat mengikuti gaya istrinya, maklum reader ryeowook itu masuk kategori suami takut istri jadi ya ngikut aja deh apa yang dibuat sama bunny ming kita.

"kita kan sedang melakukan penyelidikan wookie…kau ini bagaimana si..kalau ketauan bagaimana?" jawab sungmin sekenanya dan ryeowook hanya manggut-manggut seolah-olah mengerti apa yang dibicarakan istrinya.

"memangnya kita sedang menyelidiki apa noona?" Tanya ryeowook polos

Pletak

"aw…appo.. kenapa malah memukulku si noona.." ryeowook meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena hantaman kesal dari istrinya"

"kenapa kau malah Tanya pabbo..kita kan sedang menyelidiki siapa yang membuat siwon dan kyunie salah paham, otakmu itu kau taruh dimana sih" jawab sungmin sakartik, sedang ryeowook hanya nyengir tanpa dosa saat melihat wajah kesal yang ditunjukkan sungmin padanya.

"oh begitu…tapi untuk apa kita mengendap-ngendap seperti ini noona..ini kan kantor hyungku..dan semua pegawai kantor ini sudah mengenalku dengan baik"

Sungmin tersadar dari aksi bodohnya "eh..ya ampu…n kenapa aku bisa lupa" sungmin menepuk jidatnya dan tertawa sendiri saat menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya "hehe kau benar juga chagi…kajja masuk" sungmin menyeret ryeowook dan membawa nya masuk lebih dalam kekantor siwon

"anyeong tuan choi kecil..tumben tuan kesini" sapa seorang satpam pada ryeowook yang sedang digandeng sungmin memasuki kantor siwon

"eh ahjusi gendut..hyungku sedang tidak bisa kekantor, jadi sementara aku yang menangani perusahaannya" jawab ryeowook sok berwibawa

"oh..begitu..eh tuan waktu itu saya melihat kyu noona berlari sambil menangis saat keluar dari ruangan tuan choi..saat saya hendak bertanya ada apa kyu noona sudah terlanjur jauh"

Sungmin yang mendengar celotehan satpam langsung antusias dan menggeser ryeowook menghampiri satpam itu "ahjusi mau membantu kami tidak?" pinta sungmin pada satpam itu

"membantu apa noona? Kalau untuk keluarga tuan choi dengan senang hati saya akan membantu" balas satpam itu semangat

"bantu untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi kemarin, saat kyunie keluar sambil menangis, ahjusi tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu, kyunie hampir kehilangan nyawanya" jelas sungmin membuat satpam itu tersentak kaget

"mwo..apa yang terjadi pada kyunie noona..dan bagaimana kondisi kyu noona sekarang" Tanya satpam itu cemas

"untungnya sekarang keadaan kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah hubungan siwon dan kyuhyun menjadi terancam karena kejadian waktu itu" jawab sungmin seadanya

"kemarin saya melihat noona tiffani mengendap-ngendap masuk kekantor tuan choi tak lama sebelum kyu noona berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan tuan choi, saya hendak menegurnya tapi tidak berani karena kan noona tiffani punya jabatan yang lumayan penting disini, saya kan Cuma petugas keamanan tuan noona..dan saya tak mau dipecat karena menegur atasan" balas satpam itu dan sungmin hanya manggut-manggut mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan dari satpam itu.

"aku rasa informasi mu itu sudah cukup ahjusi..gomawo atas informasinya..itu sudah cukup membantu"

"ne noona..saya harap hubungan tuan choi dan kyu noona baik-baik saja..saya permisi dulu" satpam itu mengangguk formal kearah sungmin dan ryeowook dan meningaalkan pasangan suami istri itu.

Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangan siwon yang memang belum berubah sejak kejadian kemarin, bahkan jas siwon yang kemarin masih ada disitu, siwon lupa membawanya saat mengejar kyuhyun dan meninggalkan jasnya begitu saja diruangan itu, sungmin dan ryeowook mencari-cari sesuatu mana tau ada yang ganjil diruangan itu, sudah hampir dua jam mereka juga tak menemukan petunjuk apapun yang mencurigakan, sampai pada batas lelah mereka sungmin menyusul ryeowook yang sudah lebih dulu duduk karena lelah mengacak-acak ruangan hyung satu-satunya itu, ryeowook duduk dimeja kerja siwon, dan matanya menangkap jas putih milik siwon yang tersampir disana.

"jas ini kog motifnya aneh sekali..tidak biasanya siwon hyung memakai motif seperti ini" gumam ryeowook saat melihat bekas lipstick dikerah jas putih milik siwon "bagus juga si..noona noona..besok belikan wookie jas dengan motif seperti ini ne.." ryeowook menunjukkan jas putih siwon pada sungmin

"itu kan jas polos chagi..dirumah juga banyak" jawab sungmin yang belum melihat noda lipstick pada kerah jas itu

"apanya yang polos noona…..lihat ni ada motifnya" ryeowook mendekatkan kerah jas itu tepat didepan wajah sungmin

Saat menyadari ada yang aneh dengan jas itu sungmin semakin memperjelas pandangannya dan betapa terkejutnya sungmin kalau yang dilihatnya itu adalah noda lipstick "mwo..ini dia yang kita cari-cari.." sungmin langsung mengambil jas itu dari tangan ryeowook "ternyata ini yang membuat kyuhyun salah paham pada siwonie.."

"maksud noona apa si?" ryeowook hanya menggeleng aneh saat melihat tingkah istrinya yang benar-benar over

"ah sudahlah, dijelaskan pun kau takkan tau..sekarang kita tinggal mencari tau siapa yang meninggalkan noda lipstick ini disini" jelas sungmin membuat ryeowook semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan istrinya itu "eh..sudah sore..sebaiknya kita pulang chagi..ini kita bawa saja, aku mau tunjukkan ini pada siwonie"

"kajja…hari ini kafe cepat tutup saja noona.." balas ryeowook membuat sungmin menautkan alisnya bingung

"memangnya kenapa? Kenapa harus tutup cepat" Tanya sungmin penasaran

"aku merindukan belaian noona malam ini" bisik ryeowook sambil menghembuskan nafasnya ketelinga sungmin

"eh..sudah mulai nakal eoh?" sungmin mencubit hidung suaminya itu

"hehe…" ryeowook hanya nyengir kuda sedang sungmin sudah membayangkan yang iya-iya untuk nanti malam dikamar mereka.

**Wonkyu**

Siwon mengunjungi kafe ryeowook karena sungmin memintanya untuk datang secepatnya kekafe karena ada yang ingin disampaikan sungmin padanya, sesampainya disana siwon langsung menghampiri sungmin yang sedang melayani pelanggan.

"ada apa noona memanggilku kesini? Mian lama…aku harus menunggu sampai kyunie tertidur dulu….karena dia sama sekali tak membiarkanku pergi tadi"

"oh ya sudah tidak apa-apa..kau naik saja dulu..wookie ada diatas, setelah ini aku akan menyusul keatas"

Siwon meninggalkan sungmin dan naik keatas menuju ruang kerja ryeowook, siwon mengerutkan dahi saat melihat mata ryeowook tak lepas dari layar laptopnya, tapi tangannya hanya diam sama sekali tak terlihat sedang mengetik atau mengerjakan sesuatu, dengan mengendap-endap siwon menghampiri ryeowook dan matanya hampir keluar saat melihat adegan yang terpampang pada layar laptop ryeowook.

Plak..

Siwon memukul kepala ryeowook dengan tangannya

"yak hyung..apa-apaan si..datang-datang main pukul saja..sakit tau" gerutu ryeowook sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa nyeri

"kau ini….istrimu sedang melayani pelanggan, kau malah asik nonton film yadong disini,,otakmu kau taruh dimana ha…" geram siwon pada adiknya itu

"otakku ya dikepala hyung…" balas ryeowook tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun

"ck..semua juga tau kalau otak itu dikepala.." bentak siwon semakin kesal

"jadi kenapa tadi hyung Tanya otakku kutaruh dimana? Jelas-jelas ya otakku dikepala kenapa hyung Tanya lagi" jawab ryeowook polos.

Melihat wajah sok polos adiknya siwon ingin sekali menelannya hidup "aish...wajahmu itu menyebalkan sekali..." siwon lebih memilih duduk dari pada tensi nya naik kalau terus-terusan menghadapi adiknya yang memang sangat menyebalkan ini.

Ceklek

"eh...kenapa kalian diam-diaman seperti ini eoh?" sungmin masuk dan menunjukkan ekspresi bingung saat melihat suami dan adik iparnya saling duduk berjauhan dan tak mengeluarkan suara satu sama lain.

"kau Tanya saja pada suamimu itu noona...aku ingin sekali mencekiknya" gerutu siwon ditempat duduknya

"eh wookie..ada apa memangnya..." Tanya sungmin pada suaminya yang masih asik memandangi layar laptopnya.

"aku juga tidak tau noona..datang-datang dia memukul kepalaku..disini..ni...lihat ini noona" ryeowook menunjukkan bekas pukulan siwon pada sungmin, memang dasar ryeowook dia hanya menunjukkan sekumpulan rambut dikepalanya karena pukulan siwon tidak meninggalkan bekas sama sekali.

"mana..." Tanya sungmin saat ryeowook menyodorkan kepalanya pada istrinya itu "chup...sudah... hilangkan sakitnya" sungmin mencium pucuk kepala suaminya

"sudah.." jawab ryeowook girang

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas melihat pasangan pengantin baru itu "berhentilah mengumbar kemesraan didepanku..." gerutunya malas "sebenarnya ada apa noona menyuruhku kesini?"

"eh..iya hampir lupa...ini lihat ini.." sungmin mengambil jas putih yang diambilnya kemarin dari kantor siwon dan menyerahkannya pada siwon

"apa ini..eh ini kan jas ku..dan loh..ini" mata siwon membulat lebar saat melihat noda lipstick yang masih melekat di kerah jas putih miliknya

"kemarin aku dan wookie menemukan ini dikantormu..dan jas ini kan kau tinggalkan sewaktu kau mengejar kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu" jelas sungmin membuat siwon mencoba mencerna kata-kata kakk iparnya itu.

"jadi ini..." sambung siwon

"iya...inilah penyebab kemarahan kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu..dia pasti berfikir kau sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan wanita lain dibelakangnya"

"tapi...kemarin sampai dikantor aku langsung melepaskan jas ini dan meletakkannya dirunganku..sama sekali tak memakainya kemana-mana" jawab siwon mencoba memastikan

"maka dari itu kita harus menyelidiki siapa pembuat masalah ini" sungmin berfikir sedang ryeowook hanya memandang istrinya itu dengan pandangan "istriku memang hebat"

"jadi..apa noona sudah mendapatkan petunjuk?"Tanya siwon pada sungmin

"ada...aku mendapat informasi dari satpam kantormu kalau kemarin yeoja yang bernama tiffani masuk kedalam ruangan mu sambil mengendap-ngendap" jelas sungmin

"mwo..lalu apa menurut noona kita harus mencurigai yeoja itu..."

"aku masih belum bisa memastikan sebelum mendapatkan bukti-bukti yang memberatkan yeoja itu"

"baiklah..kalau benar ini perbuatannya aku akan langsung memecatnya.."

Drrt..drrt

Siwon merasakan ponselnya bergetar disaku celananya, saat melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar smartphonenya dengan sigap siwon langsung menjawab telpon tersebut "yeoboseo..ne babby waeyo...ne..oppa kerumah sakit sekarang...oppa sekarang dikafe wookie..ehm...minnie noona..ada.." siwon menutup speaker ponselnya dengan telapak tangannya "noona kyunie mau bicara.." siwon menyerahkan ponselnya pada sungmin

"ne kyunie waeyo?...tidak..dari tadi dia disini kog dan memang aku yang menyuruhnya kesini..tidak..kau tenang saja ne..kuda ini takkan berani macam-macam karena aku yang akan menghajarnya kalau dia sampai menyakitimu lagi..ne..yasudah tunggu saja setelah ini dia akan kerumah sakit..kau cepat sembuh ya..eoni merindukanmu..ini" setelah selesai sungmin menyerahkan lagi ponselnya pada siwon

"ne babby..kau mau oppa bawakan apa? Ice cream...ehm baiklah..bye chagi.." siwon menutup ponselnya "noona buatkan ice cream untuk kyunie ne.." pinta siwon pada sungmin

"arraseo kau tunggu sebentar biar aku buatkan" sungmin keluar dari ruangan ryeowook menuju kebawah untuk membuatkan pesanan kyuhyun.

"wook ah.." sapa siwon pada ryeowook yang sedang memeriksa bon-bon tagihan dimejanya

"ne hyung" jawab ryeowook masih tetap focus pada bon-bon miliknya

"bagaimana kemarin..berhasil tidak?" Tanya siwon membuat ryeowook langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya

"memangnya kemarin ada apa hyung? Dan apanya yang berhasil?" jawab ryeowook dan lagi-lagi dengan nada polos dan wajah polos andalannya

"aish..bagaimana dengan malam pertamamu yang kemarin itu...berhasil atau gagal lagi seperti kemari...n"

"oh...tentu saja...berhasil donk" jawab ryeowook menyombongkan diri

"memangnya apa saja yang kalian lakukan kemarin?" Tanya siwon penasaran dan sangat antusias

"kau mau tau hyung?" ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya seolah meyakinkan pendengaran hyungnya, siwon mengangguk semangat saat ryeowook hendak menjelaskan padanya "kemarin aku dan Minnie noona.." siwon semakin mendekat tak melewatkan satu kalimatpun dari mulut adiknya itu"kami..." sambung ryeowook lagi..siwon benar-benar penasaran reader "kami...rahasia.." celetuk ryeowook santai lalu beranjak ke mejanya lagi dan beradu-dengan bon-bon tagihan tanpa perduli pada wajah siwon yang sudah memerah karena emosi "kalau hyung mau tau sebaiknya hyung menikah saja"

"yak..kau.."

"siwonie..ini ice creamnya" sungmin masuk dan menyerahkan satu kotak banana ice cream pada siwon

Siwon meraih kotak itu "gomawo noona...ya sudah aku pergi dulu..awas kau choi ryeowook" umpat siwon kesal lalu meninggalkan kafe adiknya itu.

"siwonie kenapa chagi..?" sungmin mendekati suaminya yang sedang memeriksa bon tagihan dan memeluknya dari belakang

"tidak kenapa-kenapa noona...noona harum sekali.." jawab ryeowook yang masih tetap focus pada bon nya

"chagi..." panggil sungmin yang masih memeluk ryeowook sambil memilin milin rambut suaminya itu

"ne noona..."

"aku merindukanmu" bisik sungmin sededuktif mungkin membuat ryeowook menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan meyeringai saat istrinya berbisik dengan sedikit mendesah tepat ditelinganya

"nanti malam kita tuntaskan noona...ini masih siang.." bujuk ryeowook membuat sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"ne..." jawab sungmin kesal sambil menhentakkan kakinya lalu meninggalkan ruangan ryeowook, sedang ryeowook hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanakan istrinya itu.

**Wonkyu**

**At Other Place**

"ini untukmu...dan kuharap jangan sampai ada yang melihatmu kemarin" seorang yeoja menyerahkan amplop berisi sejumlah uang kepada tiffani

"sepertinya tidak ada yang tau nyonya.." jawab tiffani yang sudah meraih amplop yang berisikan uang didalamnya

"bagus..terus lakukan pekerjaanmu..jangan bertindak sebelum kau mendapat perintah dariku" perintah yeoja itu pada tiffani

"ne nyonya..kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.." tiffani membungkuk formal pada yeoja itu lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

"tunggu pembalasan dariku choi siwon" Geram yeoja itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

**At Hospital**

"oppa lama sekali si.." gerutu kyuhyun yang sedang duduk ditempat tidur sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada

Ceklek..

"babby.." siwon menyembulkan kepalanya setelah membuka pintu kamar rawat kyuhyun

"ehm.." jawab kyuhyun singkat saat siwon mendekatinya

"kenapa cemberut eoh..lihat ini..." siwon menyodorkan sekotak eskrim pada kyuhyun

"wa...h es krim" pekik kyuhyun girang dan langsung merebut sekotak es krim dari tangan siwon tanpa perduli pada selang infuse yang masih melekat pada punggung tangannya.

"yak..pelan-pelan babby..kau ini..kalau kulitmu sobek karena jarum infus ini bagaimana" siwon mengelus punggung tangan kyuhyun takut yeojanya itu terluka lagi.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah siwon saat namjanya itu mengusap punggung tangannya dengan sayang "apa aku telah salah menilai oppa..oppa sangat menyayangiku, apa mungkin oppa menghianatiku" bathin kyuhyun didalam hati dan sudah pasti siwon sama sekali tak mendengarnya.

"sudah..jangan ceroboh ne babby.." siwon telah selesai memperbaiki selang infus kyuhyun "sini biar oppa suapi...tanganmu kan masih sakit babby.." siwon mengambil kotak eskrim dari tangan kyuhyun dan membukanya

"oppa.." panggil kyuhyun lembut

"ne babby waeyo?" Tanya siwon saat melihat kyuhyun menatap matanya dalam

"mianhe.." gumam kyuhyun pelan tapi masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga siwon

"maaf untuk apa? Kyunie kan sama sekali tidak punya salah pada oppa kenapa minta maaf hem" siwon mengusap rambut kyuhyun lembut

"maaf karena membuat oppa mencemaskan kyunie..kyunie memang tidak bisa menjadi yeoja yang baik untuk oppa hiks.."

"eh..jangan menangis chagi...kyunie adalah yeoja yang terbaik buat oppa..." siwon mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata yeojanya itu.

" kyunie takkan meragukan oppa lagi.." jawab kyuhyun "chup" yeoja itu mengecup singkat bibir joker milik namjanya itu "itu sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah meragukan oppa..aish..kyunie...malu" kyuhyun langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya

"eh..kenapa harus malu eoh.." siwon menarik lembut tangan kyuhyun yang menutupi kedua wajahnya

"a...oppa...kyunie malu..."

"Chup..." gantian siwon yang mengecup singkat bibir yeojanya itu "kau itu manis sekali babby"

"itu memang sudah dari sananya oppa.."jawab kyuhyun narsis "oppa...kapan kita pulang..kyunie sudah tidak betah disini" rengek kyuhyun saat siwon mulai menyuapkan es krim kedalam mulutnya

"saat dokter mengatakan kalau kyunie sudah boleh pulang" jawab siwon sekenanya

"eh..bagaimana dengan apartemen kita oppa..."

"nanti kalau kyunie sudah keluar dari rumah sakit kyunie harus membersihkannya, siapa suruh mengacak-acak apartemen kita" balas siwon sambil tersenyum jahil kearah kyuhyun

"mwo...enak saja...kyunie tidak mau..oppa saja yang bersihkan.." jawab kyuhyun tak mau kalah

"ya sudah kalau kyunie tak mau membersihkan kyunie akan tetap tinggal disini"

"yak..kyunie tidak mau lama-lama disini..baiklah kyunie akan membersihkan apartemen kita sepulang dari sini"

"anak pinta...r.."

"oppa jelek"

**Wonkyu**

**At Siwon Office**

"ingat kau satpam sialan, kalau kau mengadukanku pada orang lain kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu, kau ingat itu" tiffani mengancam satpam kantor dengan mengacungkan belati tajam kedepan wajah satpam itu

"ba..baiklah noona.. tidak akan mengadukan noona pada siapapun..tolong le lepaskan saya" satpam itu bergidik ngeri saat melihat betapa tajamnya belati milik tiffani

"bagus..kau boleh pergi sekarang..ingat kalau kau berani macam-macam bukan hanya nyawamu saja yang menjadi taruhannya tapi juga keluargamu, kau mengerti ha" bentak tiffani pada satpam itu membuat tubuh satpam itu bergetar dengan hebatnya lalu lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tiffani.

"eh ahjusi kenapa lari-lari seperti itu dan kenapa ahjusi ketakutan seperti ini" Tanya seorang yeoja yang berstatus sebagai receptionist dikantor siwon

"ti tidak ada apa-apa noona..saya permisi dulu"

"aneh sekali.." gumam yeoja itu

TBC

Siapa sebenarnya yeoja yang menyuruh tiffani mengganggu kehidupan siwon? Hanya author lah yang tau kkk

RnR Gomawo...mian ya kalau masih pendek reader..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seorang yeoja sedang duduk sambil meminum wine sendiri dirumah besar miliknya sambil memandangi foto besar yang terpampang didepan matanya, foto dengan adik kesayangannya. Perlahan air matanya mengalir tanpa permisi sambil tetap meneguk wine yang sudah berbotol botol dihabiskannya.

"kenapa kau meninggalkan eoni seperti ini hanya karena namja brengsek itu ha…kau tau eoni sangat menyayangimu hiks..kenapa.." yeoja itu berteriak pada foto yang terpampang didepannya.

**Flashback On**

"eonie…bogoshipoyo…" ucap seorang yeoja manis pada eoni kesayanganya

"nado bogoshipoyo yesungie.." balas sang eoni sambil meraih adiknya itu dalam pelukannya

"han gege mana eonie…?" Tanya yeoja manis yang dipanggil yesungie oleh eoninya

"itu diluar..kau tidak kuliah eoh..?" Tanya eoni yesung sambil mencubit pelan pipi adiknya itu

"aniyo..hari ini jadwal sedang kosong..eonie..temani yesungie hari ini ne..kan eoni sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan yesungie..eoni akan yesungie kenalkan pada namjachingu yesungie..mau kan eoni?"

"eh kau sudah punya yeojachingu eoh?" jawab eonie yesung jahil

"tentu saja dan namjachinguku itu tak kalah tampan dari han gege" cibir yesung membuat eoninya tergelak melihat tingkah lucu adiknya yang sangat menggemaskan

"baiklah..nanti siang ajak namjachingumu kesini..eoni jadi penasaran seperti apa si namjachingumu itu"

"oke..nanti siang aku ajak dia kesini".

Yesung membawa seorang namja tampan bersamanya, menggandeng tangan namja itu mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah "eoni.." panggilnya saat melihat sang eoni sedang memerintah para bawahannya untuk membereskan segala figura yang akan dipakainya untuk pemotretan, karena eoninya itu seorang model yang sangat terkenal dan professional

"eh yesungie.." balas heechul sambil tersenyum ramah kearah namja yang masih setia digandeng oleh adiknya "ini namjachingumu ya?" goda eoni yesung membuat semburat merah bersarang dipipi putih adiknya itu

"hehe..iya ini siwonie..chagi perkenalkan ini eoni ku.."

"anyeong noona..choi siwon imnida..senang bisa bertemu dengan noona" sapa siwon ramah

"wa…h ternyata kau benar..namjachingumu ini sangat tampan…kim heechul imnida..senang juga bertemu denganmu siwonie.." balas heechul "hannie…kemarilah..sini berkenalan dengan namjachingu yesungie…" panggil heechul pada seorang namja berparas china yang sedang membersihkan kamera miliknya

Namja itu menghampiri mereka dan memandang siwon dengan pandangan tak senang sama sekali "oh..ini namjachingu yesungie.." jawabnya datar "tan hanggeng imnida namjachingu kim heechul" ucapnya datar

"choi siwon imnida…" balas siwon seramah mungkin

"kalian sudah makan belum?" Tanya heechul pada pasangan wonsung mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sudah sedikit kaku

"sudah tadi eoni..eonie sedang sibuk ya..ya sudah aku dan siwonie jalan-jalan keluar saja..kajja chagi..biarkan eoni dan han gege menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka"

"iya si…pekerjaan eoni dan han gege memang sedang menumpuk.." jawab heechul yang sebenarnya ingin sekali makan bersama adiknya

"ya sudah eoni han gege kami permisi dulu" siwon dan yesung membungkukkan badan mereka lalu meninggalkan pasangan hanchul dengan pekerjaan mereka

"chagi,,han gege itu siapa?" Tanya siwon pada yesung

"han gege itu namjachingunya chullie eoni…memangnya kenapa chagi?" Tanya yesung penasaran

"ah aniyo…tidak ada apa-apa chagi".

**One week later**

Yesung masuk kedalam rumah dengan raut wajah yang tak seperti biasanya, bahkan dia tak menyapa heechul sama sekali dan heechul pun tak menyadari kedatangan adiknya karena sedang mempersiapkan gaun yang akan dipakainya untuk pemotretan besok, tapi matanya menyiratkan kemarahan saat berpapasan dengan hanggeng, sedang namja itu hanya menatap sedih kearah yeoja yang bakal menjadi adik iparnya itu

"tunggu yesungie..maafkan gege" ucap namja itu saat menangkap tangan yesung dan menghentikan langkah yeoja itu saat hendak menuju kamarnya

"lepaskan brengsek..kau ingat aku takkan memaafkanmu seumur hidupku..kau camkan itu" ucap yesung ketus lalu menepis tangan namja itu kasar dan meninggalkan namja itu ditempatnya berdiri

Yesung masuk kedalam kamar dan membanting pintu sekuat tenaganya, membuat hanggeng tersentak dan mengelus dadanya mencoba meringankan jantungnya yang terkejut akibat bantingan pintu yang disebabkan kemarahan yesung padanya.

Doorr dorr

Baru beberapa langkah hanggeng hendak meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, jantungnya harus dikejutkan lagi dengan suara tembakan yang berasal dari kamar yesung, jantungnya hampir berhenti saat mendengar suara tembakan yang cukup keras dan memekakkan telinga itu. Fikirannya dihantui dengan perasaan takut dan penasaran "yesungie.." pekiknya lalu berlari menuju kamar yesung dan sial saat hanggeng hendak membuka pintu kamar yesung kamar itu terkunci dari dalam.

Heechul yang juga mendengar suara tembakan dari arah kamar adiknya pun ikut berlari sekuatnya menuju kamar yesung dan terkejut saat melihat hanggeng berusaha mendobrak kamar adiknya itu "ada apa hannie..ada apa dengan yesungie.." panic heechul yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh hanggeng yang sekuat tenaga berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar itu

Brakk

Pintu terbuka, heechul terduduk lemas saat masuk kedalam kamar adiknya dan melihat tubuh adiknya yang sudah terkapar bersimbah darah, ternyata suara tembakan itu adalah yesung yang menembakkan dadanya dengan pistol yang entah dari mana didapatkannya, dengan langkah tertatih heechul mendekati tubuh yesung yang sudah tak bernyawa di pangkuan hanggeng "apa yang kau lakukan yesungie…." Tangisnya pecah dan mengguncang tubuh adiknya berharap adiknya itu bangun, tapi semua sudah terlambat karena yesung hanyalah tinggal jasad, sampai tangannya meraih sesuatu dari tangan yesung yang juga bersimbah darah, foto yesung bersama siwon kekasihnya.

"namja itu..kau akan membayarnya choi siwon..aku takkan membiarkan kau hidup dengan tenang" heechul menyimpan dendam pada siwon tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, menyimpan dendam salah sasaran sepertinya.

**Flashback off**

Seorang namja berperawakan maskulin menghampiri yeoja yang masih setia meneguk berbotol-botol wine tanpa sadar kalau dia tengah mabuk berat saat ini "chullie…tak ada gunanya kalau kau terus meratapi foto yesungie..dia sudah lama pergi..sebaiknya kau ikhlaskan saja adikmu itu" bujuk namja itu

"apa kau bilang..ikhlas..ikhlas saat melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri adikku mati karena bunuh diri kau suruh aku untuk ikhlas..heh..kau bercanda tan hanggeng" yeoja itu tertawa sinis saat namja itu mencoba membujuknya

"tapi itu sudah terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu chullie dan aku yakin yesungie sudah tenang dialam sana"

"yesungie takkan tenang sebelum aku menghancurkan hidup namja itu..kau camkan itu" bentak yeoja itu lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dengan langkah sempoyongan karena terlalu banyak menenggak wine.

"sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa diri seperti ini chullie" gumam namja yang bernama tan hanggeng lalu mengikuti langkah yeoja yang sebenarnya berstatus sebagai yeojachingunya itu.

**At Wonkyu Apartemen**

"oppa..kenapa harus ditutup begini si…" kyuhyun berjalan sambil meraba-raba karena matanya ditutup dengan sapu tangan oleh siwon yang sedang membantunya masuk kedalam apartemen.

"sabar dulu chagi..sebentar lagi kau juga tau…" jawab siwon yang sambil memberi kode pada orang-orang yang sudah menunggu mereka didalam apartemen "hana dul set"

Ctar…

"selamat datang cho kyuhyun" sambut pasangan haehyuk dan wookmin yang sudah membantu siwon menyiapkan kejutan saat kyuhyun pulang dari rumah sakit

Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka penutup matanya atas perintah siwon langsung terkejut dengan pesta penyambutan yang sudah disiapkan untuknya, kyuhyun sangat terharu sampai menangis "oppa…ini.." kyuhyun memandang kearah siwon dan dibalas anggukan oleh namjachingunya itu

"selamat datang chagi…" siwon merentangkan tangannya kearah kyuhyun lalu kyuhyun langsung berhampur kepelukan namjanya itu

"gomawo oppa….hiks"

"hei..jangan menangis…kenapa si kau mudah sekali membuang air mata.." siwon mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi kyuhyun

"kyunie bahagia oppa…oppa ini" kyuhyun memukul pelan dada bidang siwon, semua yang ada disitu tertawa melihat pasangan wonkyu

"sudah..sudah…" sungmin menginterupsi kegiatan wonkyu "sebaiknya kita makan, aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk kita semua"

Mereka beranjak kemeja makan yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh sungmin

"wa…h ada jajangmeyon" girang kyuhyun saat melihat salah satu menu dimeja makan

"ini memang sengaja eoni bawakan khusus untukmu..eoni yakin kau pasti suka" sambung sungmin saat melihat senyum ceria diwajah kyuhyun

"gomawo eonie.." kyuhyun langsung berhambur kepelukan sungmin sambil berlonjak-lonjak kegirangan

"cheonmayo kyunie…uwk…" sungmin merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari kerongkongannya

"eh waeyo eoni..eoni sakit" Tanya kyuhyun saat melihat wajah sungmin yang tiba-tiba memucat

"uwk….aku kekamar mandi sebentar" pamit sungmin dan langsung berlari kekamar mandi apartemen wonkyu

"noona…"panggil ryeowook yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan oleh sungmin "ada apa dengan istriku"

"wah..daebak wook ah..sepertinya kau akan menjadi appa…" donghae menjabat tangan ryeowook dengan ganas, sedang yang dijabat hanya melongo bingung tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan sepupunya itu

"maksud hyung apa?" Tanya ryeowook polos

"wookie…kepalaku pusing sekali" sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut

Ryeowook langsung menghampiri istrinya saat dilihatnya sungmin hampir limbung karena terlalu lemah saat keluar dari kamar mandi "hati-hati noona…apa yang noona rasakan..apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja"

"aniyo..aku masih mau disini bersama kyunie dan hyuk eoni..aku hanya sedikit pusing chagi.." balas sungmin yang tengah dibopong menuju meja makan oleh suaminya

"noona yakin?"

"minnie…apa bulan ini kau sudah datang bulan" Tanya hyuk pada sungmin yang sudah berkumpul bersama mereka dimeja makan

Sungmin sedikit berfikir setelah mendapat pertanyaan dari hyuk "ehm…sepertinya aku sudah terlambat dua minggu eoni.."

"wah..sepertinya tebakan hae benar..sebaiknya besok kalian periksa kedokter untuk memastikan" jawab hyuk berbinar, sedang pasangan wookmin hanya saling pandang tak mengerti

"memangnya memastikan apa eoni?" Tanya sungmin penasaran

"memastikan kau hamil atau tidak minnie" jawab hyuk membuat pasangan wookmin membulatkan mata mereka bersamaan

"mwo..aku akan punya baby…yey..gomawo noona..aku senang sekali" ryeowook langsung memeluk istrinya saat mendengar kabar kehamilan yang belum pasti dari istrinya

"ini masih belum pasti chagi..besok kita pastikan ne.."

"ne noona…" jawab ryeowook semangat

"wah aku akan punya calon keponakan satu lagi..wah pasti akan ramai nantinya wa…..h" kyuhyun tak kalah girang dari ryeowook

"lebih seru lagi kalau kita punya aegya sendiri baby" bisik siwon pada kyuhyun dengan senyum mesum andalannya

"nanti kalau sudah menikah oppa.."

"ya sudah kita menikah saja baby.."

"sabar oppa..biarkan kyunie menyelesaikan kuliah kyunie dulu ne…"

"aish..berapa lama oppa harus menunggu..oppa kan juga mau punya aegya" siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"sabar oppa…." Kyuhyun mengelus punggung siwon menyuruhnya untuk bersabar

"aish…" siwon menepuk jidatnya sambil menggeleng pasrah

**Wonkyu**

**At Other place**

"tiffani shi..aku mau kau jalankan rencana selanjutnya" perintah yeoja yang bernama kim heechul pada tiffani

"ne nyonya..akan saya laksanakan"

"dan ingat..jangan sampai ceroboh..aku tak mau rencanaku sia-sia hanya karena kecerobohanmu"

"akan saya usahakan sebaik mungkin nyonya.."

"bagus..aku mau namja itu membayar apa yang telah terjadi pada adikku.."

"saya permisi dulu nyonya" tiffani mengannguk formal lalu memutuskan meninggalkan yeoja itu.

**At Siwon Office**

Siwon sedang menimang-nimang pulpen yang ada ditangannya, fikirannya terus terfokus pada kata-kata sungmin tentang tiffani, sebenarnya siwon juga tidak suka dengan yeoja itu tapi kepintaran yeoja itu sudah membuat kantor siwon maju pesat, banyak relasi mereka yang menyukai persentase yang diberikan oleh tiffani, membuat siwon bingung tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan pada yeoja itu.

Ceklek

"anyeong tuan…ini yang harus anda tanda tangani" tiffani masuk dan memberikan beberapa file kepada siwon untuk ditanda tangani

"hem.." jawab siwon datar dan meraih beberapa file yang diberikan tiffani padanya "ini.." siwon menyerahkan lagi file yang telah selesai ditanda tangani olehnya pada tiffani

"gomawo tuan..anyeong" tiffani keluar dari ruangan siwon sambil menyeringai "kali ini kau akan tamat choi siwon" gumamnya pelan lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan siwon.

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membeli bahan makanan disupermarket karena persediaan bahan makanan di apartemen mereka mulai menipis, kyuhyun mulai memilah milih apa yang memang harus dibeli olehnya, sampai ada sesuatu yang menangkap matanya saat hendak memilih beberapa daging sapi diFreezer khusus daging "eh ini dompet siapa?" gumamnya saat meraih sebuah dompet yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, saat melihat seorang yeoja yang tak terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya kyuhyun berfikir mungkin yeoja itu pemilik dari dompet yang dia temukan barusan "eoni..anyeong.." sapanya pada yeoja itu

"eh nugu?" Tanya yeoja itu penasaran

"ini punya eoni kan?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan dompet berwarna biru sapphire kepada yeoja itu

"loh…iya ini dompet saya..gomawo adik kecil" yeoja itu mengambil dompetnya dan mengacak halus rambut ikal kyuhyun dengan sayang

"aish..aku ini bukan anak kecil eoni..umurku sudah 24 tahun" jawab kyuhyun tak terima

"haha…tapi wajahmu itu manis sekali..aku fikir umurmu masih sekitar 17 tahunan" yeoja itu tertawa saat melihat kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"ah eoni bisa saja..oh iya namaku cho kyuhyun, nama eoni siapa?" kyuhyun mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan yeoja itu

"kim heechul imnida…kau benar-benar manis, seperti…" heechul menghentikan kata-katanya

"seperti siapa eoni?" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"seperti adikku yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu" jawab heechul sedih

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah saat melihat perubahan ekspresi dari wajah heechul "mianhe eoni..kyunie tak bermaksud membuat eoni bersedih" sesal kyuhyun

"gwenchanayo kyunie.."

"eoni boleh menganggap kyunie adik eoni kalau eoni mau.." jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum angel miliknya

"gomawo kyunie..kau memang gadis yang baik..beruntung sekali namja yang bisa mendapatkanmu.."

"hehe…kapan-kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi eoni…kyunie harus segera pulang, siang nanti kyunie ada jadwal kuliah" kyuhyun melihat jam ditangannya

"oh..baiklah..ini..kalau kyunie membutuhkan eoni kyunie bisa menghubungi eoni" heechul memberikan sebuah kartu nama pada kyuhyun

"ne eoni..kyunie duluan ya eoni..papay.." kyuhyun meninggalkan heechul dan bergegas ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan miliknya.

"yeoja yang manis, kalau yesungie masih hidup mereka pasti akan menjadi teman yang baik" heechul tersenyum dan lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya memilah milih apa yang memang hendak dibeli olehnya.

Sungmin dan ryeowook berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, ryeowook sangat senang karena mendapat kabar kalau sungmin benar-benar sedang mengandung anaknya saat ini, sepanjang perjalanan ryeowook terus saja berceloteh tentang apa yang akan dipersiapkannya untuk calon aegyanya, nama apa yang akan diberikan untuk anaknya, apa yang akan dilakukannya bersama anaknya nanti kalau anaknya sudah lahir, membuat sungmin hanya menepuk jidat saat melihat pola aneh suaminya itu.

"babby…jangan nakal ne..appa sangat menyayangi babby…nanti kalau babby sudah lahir appa akan membelikan boneka jerapah untuk babby.." ryeowook mengelus perut sungmin yang masih rata

"aish…jangan boneka jerapah chagi..boneka kelinci saja ne.."

"kenapa boneka kelinci noona?" Tanya ryeowook penasaran

"ya karena boneka kelinci itu lebih manis" jawab sungmin dengan senyum sumringah miliknya

"o….ya sudah kalau begitu beli boneka beruang saja lebih manis seperti noona" sambung ryeowook membuat sungmin membulatkan matanya lucu

"apa kau bilang aku seperti beruang..awas kau ya.." sungmin mengambil sepatu yang masih dipakainya dan mengarahkan sepatunya itu kearah suaminya, maklum aja readar kalau orang hamil memang agak sensitive kkk

"mwo….noona ampu…..n" ryeowok berlari sekencangnya sebelum menjadi korban keganasan sepatu pink milik istri tercintanya.

**Night At Wonkyu Apartemen**

Brakkkk

Siwon membuka kasar pintu apartemen saat baru pulang dari kantornya, kyuhyun yang sedang asik nonton tv hampir menumpahkan setoples popcorn yang dipegangnya.

"Brengsek" umpat siwon kesal sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang sedikit kencang untuk memberikan sedikit udara segar untuknya

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung saat melihat namjanya itu tengah emosi sepulang dari kantor, tak mau semakin memperkeruh suasana kyuhyun lebih memilih kedapur dan membuatkan siwon segelas kopi untuk namjanya itu.

Kyuhyun keluar dari dapur membawa segelas kopi dan menghampiri namjanya yang tengah duduk didepan tv sambil mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut denyut "ini kopinya oppa.." kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas kopi hitam pekat pada siwon

Siwon meraih kopinya "gomawo babby…" ucap siwon sambil tersenyum, hatinya sedikit teduh saat memandang wajah angle kekasihnya

"cheonma oppa…" jawab kyuhyun "oppa kelihatan lelah sekali..kyunie sediakan air hangat untuk oppa mandi ne.." kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, belum sempat kyuhyun membalikkan badan siwon sudah lebih dulu meraih tangan yeojanya itu

"temani oppa disini babby.." pinta siwon pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun membalas permintaan namjanya itu dengan senyuman "ne oppa…" kyuhyun kembali duduk ditempatnya, melihat wajah lelah siwon kyuhyun langsung membelai pipi namjanya itu, mencoba memberi kenyamanan untuk mengurangi kepenatan yang melanda siwon saat ini.

Siwon sangat menikmati belaian tangan kyuhyun lalu meraih tangan yeojanya itu dengan tangannya dan mengecup singkat telapak tangan yeojanya itu "saranghaeyo babby.." ucapnya

"nado saranghae oppa.." jawab kyuhyun lembut "oppa pasti lapar? Biar kyunie panaskan makanan untuk oppa"

Bukannya menjawab siwon malah memilih untuk memeluk kyuhyun "oppa tidak lapar babby" bisiknya pada kyuhyun "oppa hanya butuh dirimu saat ini" sambungnya sambil mempererat pelukannya pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan namjanya itu "apapun masalah oppa, kyunie yakin oppa pasti bisa menyelesaikannya" kyuhyun melepas pelukannya "(chup)" mengecup singkat bibir siwon membuat senyuman bersarang di bibir joker milik namjanya itu.

"gomawo chagi…oppa lelah sekali hari ini..entah dari mana tiba-tiba masalah datang bertubi tubi, tapi karena ada dirimu masalah itu menjadi ringan untuk oppa..gomawo"

Kyuhyun menepuk pahanya agar siwon membaringkan kepalanya disana, dan memang itulah yang dilakukan kyuhyun saat siwon mulai mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat lelah, siwon membaringkan kepalanya dipaha kyuhyun, kyuhyun mulai membelai rambut namjanya itu dengan sayang "tuhan itu tidak tidur oppa.." ucapnya pada siwon yang mulai terpejam saat merasakan belaian halus yang diberikan kyuhyun padanya.

Dan begitulah, kyuhyun takkan tega membangunkan siwon yang sudah tertidur dipangkuannya dan akan membiarkan posisi mereka sampai pagi seperti itu.

Pagi ini siwon pergi kekantor lebih pagi dari biasanya, tak tega membangunkan kyuhyun siwon memindahkan yeojachingunya itu kekamarnya sebelum dia berangkat kekantor dan meninggalkan yeojanya itu sendirian diapartemen.

**At Siwon office**

"anyeong tuan, pagi sekali tuan datang" sapa receptionist kantor siwon

"ada yang harus kuselesaikan makanya aku datang pagi-pagi seperti ini" jawab siwon ramah dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangannya.

Siwon masuk kedalam ruangannya, (pluk) sesuatu jatuh dari dalam buku agenda miliknya, fotonya bersama seorang yeoja beberapa tahun lalu "yesungie" gumamnya pelan sambil menatap fotonya bersama yeoja itu.

**Flashback**

_siwonie temui aku ditaman sekarang_

Siwon membaca pesan dari layar ponselnya, dengan cepat dilangkahkannya kaki menuju taman dimana tempat orang yang mengirimkan pesan itu menunggunya.

"yesungie.." panggil siwon dan yang dipanggilpun mengalihkan pandangan pada suara yang memanggil namanya

"siwonie.." balasnya dan menghampiri siwon yang tak terlalu jauh darinya

"ne chagi..ada apa memanggilku kesini? "

"ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" ucap yeoja itu

"ya sudah sebaiknya kita bicara disana saja" siwon menunjuk bangku taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari jangkauan mereka

"ne.." jawab yeoja itu mengikuti langkah siwon menuju bangku taman

"apa yang mau kau katakan chagi?" Tanya siwon sambil membelai lembut rambut kekasihnya itu

"mianhe.." ucap yeoja itu sambil menundukkan kepala mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihanya

"maaf untuk apa chagi..kau tak punya salah sama sekali kenapa harus meminta maaf eoh" ucap siwon mengarahkan tangannya pada dagu yeoja itu dan mengangkat dagunya pelan

"mianhe aku tidak bisa menjaga kesucianku untukmu" isak yeoja itu

" pa maksudmu chagi?" gugup siwon mencoba mencerna kata-kata kekasihnya

"mianhe…"

"berhentilah meminta maaf..jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" bentak siwon membuat kekasihnya itu membulatkan matanya lebar, air matanya pun tak berhenti mengalir dengan derasnya

"mianhe siwonie..ini semua terjadi tanpa kuinginkan..malam itu malam itu" yeoja itu menghentikan kata-katanya saat dadanya terasa benar-benar sesak "malam itu han gege masuk kekamarku dalam keadaan mabuk hu…aku tak bisa melawannya, kekuatannya sangat besar, dia..dia memperkosaku malam itu siwonie.." tangis yeoja itu pecah saat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi "aku kotor..aku tak pantas disebut kekasih yang baik"

Grep

Siwon langsung memeluk kekasihnya "ini semua bukan salahmu chagi..aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan namja brengsek itu"

"aniyo…jangan lakukan apapun padanya siwonie..aku tak mau menyakiti hati chullie eoni..aku tak mau membuat eoni ku itu menderita, dia sangat mencintai han gege" yesung melepaskan pelukan siwon dan menggeleng keras saat melihat kilat kemarahan dari mata kekasihnya itu

"tapi chagi…dia harus dihukum, dia sudah membuatmu menderita seperti ini" balas siwon sambil menatap intens mata kekasihnya itu

"biarkanlah aku yang menderita asal eoniku tetap bahagia siwonie..dan…. mungkin ini terakhir kali kita bertemu"

"apa maksudmu terakhir kali bertemu, apapun kondisimu aku tetap mencintaimu chagi.."

"ani…aku berharap kau akan mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dariku..ingat lah aku selalu dihatimu.. (chup) selamat tinggal " yesung mengecup singkat bibir siwon dan membiarkannya begitu saja di bangku taman tanpa tau perasaan namja itu yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"selamat tinggal siwonie..tetaplah mencintaiku walau aku sudah tak disisimu lagi"

**Flashback Off**

"aku sudah mendapatkan yeoja yang baik seperti keinginanmu yesungie, dia sangat baik dan mencintaiku" gumam siwon sambil mengusap selembar foto yang sudah sedikit usang ditangannya

Ceklek

"tuan..gawat tuan..ini sangat gawat" seorang namja masuk ke dalam ruangan siwon dengan terburu-buru

"hei..tenang dulu..ada apa?" Tanya siwon penasaran saat melihat wajah panic yang ditunjukkan oleh namja yang berstatus sebagai bawahannya

"ini tuan..ini" namja itu menyerahkan beberapa kertas pada siwon

Mata siwon membulat lebar saat melihat tulisan-tulisan yang terpampang dikertas itu "brengsek..perbuatan siapa ini…ini mustahil, bagaimana mungkin saham kita bisa jatuh ketangan orang lain dengan mudah apa lagi sampai 45 persen, ini benar-benar tidak mungkin" geram siwon sambil mengepalkan tangannya "kau selidiki secepatnya tentang kasus ini, bagaimanapun ini harus segera diselesaikan kalau tidak perusahaan ini bisa benar-benar hancur" perintah siwon pada orang kepercayaanya itu

"ne tuan..saya akan menyelidiki semuanya, saya permisi dulu tuan" pamit namja itu lalu keluar meninggalkan ruangan siwon

"aku harus meminta pertolongan hae hyung untuk menyelidiki kasus ini" siwon mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomer donghae "yeoboseyo..hyung nanti malam aku kerumah hyung ne…ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada hyung…ehm ne, sampai jumpa nanti malam hyung..anyeong (klik)" siwon meletakkan ponselnya dimeja setelah mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan donghae

Drrt drrt

Ponsel siwon bergetar dan terlihat nama kyuhyun terpampang dilayar ponsel miliknya "ne babby….hehe mianhe tadi oppa lihat tidurmu nyeyak sekali, oppa tak tega membangunkanmu..ne chagi, oh iya nanti malam oppa akan mengajakmu kerumah hae hyung…oppa ada urusan dengan hae hyung…ya sudah nanti malam kau bersiap-siap saja biar sepulang oppa dari kantor kita langsung kesana…ne babby…muach"

Kyuhyun merasa sangat bosan diapartemen sendirian karena hari ini jadwal kuliah sedang kosong ,(pluk) tak sengaja kyuhyun menjatuhkan sebuah kartu nama dari dompetnya "eh ini kan.." gumamnya saat melihat tulisan dikartu nama itu "sebaiknya aku hubungi saja heechul eoni"

Kyuhyun mendial beberapa nomer yang tercantum dikartu nama itu "yeoboseyo…apa benar ini nomer kim heechul….eonie, ini kyunie, masih ingat tidak yang kemarin ketemu disupermarket….ne…kyunie bosan sekali hari ini, bisakah kita bertemu? Eonie sedang sebuk atau tidak…jinjja, ne kyunie kesana sekarang juga…anyeong" kyuhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas mengambil kunci skuter lalu pergi menemui heechul ditempat yang telah mereka janjikan.

Kyuhyun mencari cari disetiap sudut restoran, mencari sosok heechul sampai matanya dapat menangkap seorang yeoja yang sedang menikmati secangkir the dengan dress merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih susu "heechul eoni…" panggilnya membuat yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangan pada suara manis yang meneriakkan namanya

"kyunie.." balasnya sambil tersenyum

"sudah lama menunggu ya eoni..mianhe..tadi macet sekali.."

"aniyo…eoni juga baru sampai kog, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya heechul saat kyuhyu sudah duduk ditempat yang sudah dipesan heechul sebelumnya

"kyunie mau makan sushi saja..disini ada sushi kan?" jawab kyuhyun sumringah, heechul tertawa ringan saat melihat ekspresi lucu yang ditunjukkan kyuhyun padanya

"kau mengingatkan eoni pada adik eoni…dia juga sangat menyukai sushi" heechul mengusap rambut kyuhyun saying

"benarkah, beruntung sekali adik eoni itu memiliki eoni yang sangat menyayanginya" balas kyuhyun saat merasakan lembutnya belaian heechul

"ehm…aku memang sangat menyayanginya..kalau eoni boleh tau kyunie berapa bersaudara"

Mendadak wajah kyuhyun berubah 180 derajat saat heechul bertanya tentang keluarganya "kyunie tidak punya saudara, bahkan kyunie tidak punya orang tua" jawab kyuhyun yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya

Heechul tersentak saat mendengar penuturan kyuhyun "mianhe kyunie..eoni tidak bermaksud…mianhe" heechul meraih kyuhyun dalam pelukannya

"hiks..gwenchana eoni…hiks" isak kyuhyun yang masih setia dipeluk oleh heechul

"sudah jangan menangis..mulai sekarang anggaplah eoni ini keluarga kyunie ne.." jawab heechul sambil melepas pelukannya pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya semangat "bolehkah?" cerianya kembali membuat heechul semakin gemas pada yeoja itu

"ne.." jawab heechul memastikan

"gomawo eoni…gomawo..wah sushinya sudah datang"

"kau ini menggemaskan sekali…" gerutu heechul saat melihat mata kyuhyun yang berbibar-binar saat makanan sudah berada didepan matanya

"kyunie.." panggil heechul saat kyuhyun sedang menyantap makanannya

"ne..eoni waeyo?" jawab kyuhyun setelah menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu

"jadi kyunie tinggal dengan siapa saat ini?"

"kyunie tinggal dengan namjachingu kyunie" jawab kyuhyun seadanya

"o…..pasti namja itu namja yang baik?" sambung heechul

"oppa memang orang yang sangat baik eoni, oppa pernah cerita kalau dulu oppa sebelum pacaran dengan kyunie oppa itu punya pacar yang sifatnya hampir mirip dengan kyunie, awalnya kyunie illfeel saat dia mengatakan kalau kyunie mirip dengan mantan yeojachingunya" cerita kyuhyun pada heechul

"trus.." sambung heechul sambil mengunyah makanannya

"terus oppa menceritakan apa yang menyebabkan putusnya oppa dengan yeojachingunya itu"

"memangnya karena apa?"

"oppa bilang yeojachingunya yang memutuskan hubungan mereka..karena..karena.." kyuhyun mencoba mengingat apa yang hendak dikatakan olehnya "oh..karena mantan yeojachingunya itu diperkosa oleh calok kakak iparnya"

"mwo..kasihan sekali yeoja itu"  
"iya eoni..dan saat oppa bilang kalau dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan yeojachingunya itu, yeojachingunya itu malah mencegahnya dan mengatakan kalau itu hanya akan menyakiti hati eoninya, yeoja itu tak mau membuat eoninya menderita"

Heechul hanya manggut manggut mendengar cerita kyuhyun

"awalnya oppa hanya pasrah dan menuruti keinginan yeojachingunya dan mengatakan dia akan menerima yeojachingunya itu apapun kondisinya, tapi yeojachingunya itu menolak"

"maksudnya menolak?"

"ya menolak dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka"

"yeoja yang malang.."

"tapi semuanya tak hanya sampai disitu eoni…" sambung kyuhyun yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya

"maksudnya?" Tanya heechul lagi

"selang beberapa jam setelah oppa berpisah dengan yeojachingunya itu, oppa mendapat kabar kalau mantan yeojachingunya itu menembak dirinya dengan pistol sampai akhirnya yeojachingu itu meninggal"

Deg

Heechul tersentak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan kyuhyun "kenapa sama?" gumamnya sambil menerawang sendiri

"eoni..eoni.." kyuhyun mengguncang bahu heechul yang tengah melamun

"eh..ne kyunie.." heechul tersadar dari lamunannya

"ck…eoni mendengarkan kyunie apa tidak si.." kesal kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"eoni dengar kog kyunie…." Jawab heechul saat melihat ekspresi kesal diwajah kyuhyun

Drrt drrt

kyuhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar "sebentar eoni..ne oppa…kyunie sedang diluar bersama teman, oh iya sebentar lagi kyunie pulang..naik skuter..ya sudah sebelum oppa sampai kyunie pasti sudah siap..ehm..ne…bye..(klik)" kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telponnya "kyunie harus pulang sekarang eoni.."

"oh ya sudah..kebetulan eoni pun masih ada pekerjaan..kyunie hati hati dijalan ne.."

"ne eoni..anyeong.."

Kyuhyun tengah menunggu siwon diapartemen mereka karena siwon akan mengajaknya berkunjung kerumah donghae, sudah hampir setengah jam siwon tak juga datang padahal dia berjanji akan menjemput kyuhyun jam tujuh malam dan ini sudah setengah delapan siwon tak juga kelihatan batang hidungnya "selalu terlambat.." gumam kyuhyun yang kini sedang cemberut tingkat evil

Ceklek

Pintu apartemen terbuka dan memuncul kan siwon yang terlihat sangat lelah dari balik pintu, kyuhyun yang awalnya sedang kesal mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi siwon saat melihat wajah tampan namjanya itu tak terlihat segar seperti biasanya.

"oppa…" tegur kyuhyun saat melihat siwon dengan langkah gontai memasuki apartemen

"ne babby…." Jawab siwon masih tetap berusaha tersenyum didepan yeojanya itu

"oppa kelihatan lelah sekali…sebaiknya kita batalkan saja kerumah hae oppa..kan masih bisa besok oppa" kyuhyun membantu siwon membuka jasnya

"ehm….aniyo..oppa ada urusan dengan hae hyung babby…ini berhubungan dengan perusahaan..oppa harus menyelesaikan secepatnya urusan ini" jawab siwon yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya disofa

"tapi kesehatan oppa juga penting..kyunie tak mau oppa sampai sakit karena masalah ini"

"ne babby…oppa akan tetap menjaga kesehatan kog…"

"yakso…." Kyuhyun menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada siwon

Siwon menyambut dan menutkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking yeojanya itu "yakso"

"saranghaeyo oppa…" kyuhyun berhambur kepelukan siwon

"nado saranghaeyo babby kyu yang cantik" balas siwon kemudian mengecup singkat pipi yeojanya itu.

**At Heechul House**

Fikiran heechul terus terfokus pada cerita kyuhyun pada saat mereka bertemu di restoran tadi sore, sambil memainkan ponselnya heechul terus terbayang-bayang kata-kata kyuhyun tentang mantan yeojachingu dari namjachingunya kyuhyun yang meninggal karena menembak dirinya dengan pistol, fikiran heechul terus beragumen sendiri, apakah mungkin yang dimaksud kyuhyun adalah choi siwon yang selama ini dibencinya "kalau benar namjachingu kyuhyun itu siwon, apa mungkin penyebab bunuh diri yesungie adalah" heechul bergumam sendiri dengan argument argument yang beradu difikirannya

"chullie.." panggil seorang namja china a.k.a tan hanggeng "chup" namja itu mengecup singkat pipi yeojachingunya itu

"hannie.." tegurnya pada hanggeng

"ne chagi waeyo?" Tanya hanggeng saat melihat ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkan heechul padanya

"katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan pada yesungie beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Hanggeng terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan heechul "ap..ap..apa maksud..maksudmu chagi.." jawab hanggeng terputus-putus membuat kecurigaan heechul semakin mengarah padanya

"jangan pura-pura lagi..katakan apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku beberapa tahun lalu ha.." bentak heechul membuat hanggeng tak mampu lagi mengelak dengan kesalahan masa lalu yang telah diperbuatnya.

"mianhe chullie…sebenarnya aku…"

TBC

Akhirnya chap 5 siap juga…sudah terjawab misteri yeoja yang ingin menghancurkan hidup siwon kkk, author ngambek karena yang review Cuma dikit, kalau chap ini masih dikit juga yang review author bakalan update lebih lama lagi XP


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**At Heechul House**

Fikiran heechul terus terfokus pada cerita kyuhyun pada saat mereka bertemu di restoran tadi sore, sambil memainkan ponselnya heechul terus terbayang-bayang kata-kata kyuhyun tentang mantan yeojachingu dari namjachingunya kyuhyun yang meninggal karena menembak dirinya dengan pistol, fikiran heechul terus beragumen sendiri, apakah mungkin yang dimaksud kyuhyun adalah choi siwon yang selama ini dibencinya "kalau benar namjachingu kyuhyun itu siwon, apa mungkin penyebab bunuh diri yesungie adalah" heechul bergumam sendiri dengan argument argument yang beradu difikirannya

"chullie.." panggil seorang namja china a.k.a tan hanggeng "chup" namja itu mengecup singkat pipi yeojachingunya itu

"hannie.." tegurnya pada hanggeng

"ne chagi waeyo?" Tanya hanggeng saat melihat ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkan heechul padanya

"katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan pada yesungie beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Hanggeng terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan heechul "ap..ap..apa maksud..maksudmu chagi.." jawab hanggeng terputus-putus membuat kecurigaan heechul semakin mengarah padanya

"jangan pura-pura lagi..katakan apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku beberapa tahun lalu ha.." bentak heechul membuat hanggeng tak mampu lagi mengelak dengan kesalahan masa lalu yang telah diperbuatnya.

"mianhe chullie…sebenarnya aku…" jawab hanggeng dengan ekspresi wajah yang sudah pucat pasi, keringat sudah mengalir deras dari pelipisnya

"jawab.." bentak heechul semakin keras

Hanggeng langsung bersimpuh dihadapan heechul, memeluk kaki jenjang yeojachingunya itu "maafkan aku….kumohon maafkanlah aku" tangis hanggeng sambil tetap memeluk kaki heechul

Heechul yang sudah sangat terpukul tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali, hatinya benar-benar hancur.

"aku tak sengaja melakukannya pada yesungie, aku khilaf chullie..aku aku"

"kau…lalu kenapa kau membiarkan aku memendam rasa benciku terhadap siwon selama bertahun tahun brengsek" heechul sekuat tenaga mendorong hanggeng yang bersimpuh dikakinya sampai hanggeng terjungkal kebelakang "kenapa kau membiarkan aku perlahan lahan berusaha menghancurkan namja itu tanpa tau kau lah penyebab hancurnya hidupku dan yesungie"

"itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku, ku mohon maafkanlah aku, itu semua tak sengaja kulakukan, waktu itu aku mabuk dan aku mengira yesungie itu adalah kau, aku benar-benar tak sengaja chagi" Heechul benar-benar tak menyangka namja yang sangat dicintainya lah yang telah menyebabkan kematian adiknya

"cinta kau bilang, cinta apa yang tega membiarkan orang yang dicintainya menderita" jawab heechul sinis

"mianhe chagi…kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, asal kau mau memaafkanku"

Heechul melangkah mundur dan kemudian berlari mencari sesuatu dari dalam laci yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya dan hanggeng berdiri, heechul mengambil sebuah benda berwarna hitam dari dalam laci.

Saat melihat apa yang dibawa heechul mata hanggeng langsung melebar tak percaya, dan semakin melebar saat heechul mengarahkan pistol yang diambilnya dari dalam kearah namja china itu.

"kalau membunuhku bisa membuatmu memaafkanku lakukanlah chullie, aku ikhlas" tutur hangeng pasrah

Sekujur tubuh heechul bergetar saat mengarahkan pistolnya kearah namja yang sangat dicintai olehnya itu, air matanya terus saja mengalir dengan derasnya, heechul menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, sepertinya hati dan otak heechul sedang tak bekerja sama saat ini, heechul menatap mata hanggeng yang selalu menjadi peneduh dalam hidupnya selama ini, tapi kemarahan langsung muncul saat mengingat hangenglah penyebab kematian adiknya.

"lakukanlah chagi…"

Heechul terus menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergerak mundur "aku tak bisa.." isaknya lirih, sampai hatinya mencelos dan berbalik mengarahkan pistol itu kearah kepalanya sendiri "aku terlalu mencintaimu hannie" gumamnya pilu, perlahan heechul menarik pelatuk pistol yang digenggamnya sambil menutup matanya

"chullie andwe….." hanggeng dengan sigap langsung menghempaskan pistol dari genggaman heechul

Dorr

Heechul sempat melepaskan tembakan dan untungnya kegesitan hanggeng telah menyelamatkan yeoja itu dari maut yang hendak diraihnya sendiri, heechul pingsan setelah hanggeng membuang pistol itu sejauh mungkin "chullie..chullie…" panggil hanggeng saat mendapati yeojanya itu sudah tak sadarkan diri.

**At Haehyuk House**

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan pada hyung siwonie?" Tanya donghae pada siwon yang sedang minum kopi bersamanya

"ini masalah perusahanku hyung, aku heran sekali, bagaimana mungkin saham perusahaan bisa jatuh ketangan orang yang tak kukenal sama sekali sakali sampai 45%" jawab siwon sambil menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit kopi dari gelasnya

"hem…ini memang aneh..baiklah aku akan membantumu menyelidikinya, besok kau kirimkan datanya padaku memalui email, aku akan meminta bantuan teman-temanku untuk menyelidiki kasus ini"

"gomawo hyung, kau memang bisa diandalkan"

"oppa…." Kyuhyun mendekati tempat duduk siwon dan donghae diikuti eunhyuk yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang semakin membesar

"ne chagi waeyo?" Tanya siwon pada kyuhyun yang sudah duduk disebelahnya

"aniyo..kyunie hanya merindukan oppa saja" jawab kyuhyun sambil bermanja-manja pada siwon

"eh..kau ini ada-ada saja eoh?" siwon menyentil lembut hidung mancung yeojanya itu

"hehe…oppa…pulang yuk…kelihatannya hyuk eoni sudah mengantuk" celetuk kyuhyun membuat hyuk yang juga ikut nimbrung disebelah suaminya melotot lucu saat kyuhyun membawa-bawa namanya.

"oh..benarkah noona? Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu…besok aku kirimkan datanya hyung" siwon beranjak dari tempatnya duduk diikuti oleh kyuhyun

"arraseo…hyung akan berusaha membantu menyelkesaikan masalahmu siwonie.."

"ne hyung gomawo…kami permisi dulu anyeong"

"anyeong oppa, eoni..papay" kyuhyun dan siwon meninggalkan rumah haehyuk sambil bergandengan tangan

Siwon sedang focus menyetir saat mendengar celotehan panjang lebar yeojachingunya, sesekali tersenyum saat kyuhyun menunjukkan ekspresi lucu saat bercerita padanya.

"oppa….." panggil kyuhyun dengan nada manja

"ne chagi.." sahut siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"kyunie mau…mau.." sambung kyuhyun sambil memilin milin bajunya dan menundukkan kepalanya karena malu

"mau apa babby…..?" Tanya siwon penasaran

"mau bilang kalau kyunie sangat mencintai oppa…" jawab kyuhyun sumringah dengan mata berbinar-binar membuat siwon semakin gemas dan ingin sekali mencium pipi yeojanya itu kalau tidak mengingat kalau dia sedang menyetir saat ini.

"hahaha..kalau itu oppa sudah tau babby…"

"kog malah tertawa..kyunie serius tau.." jawab kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir lucu saat siwon menertawainya.

"aish…iya oppa tau kau serius babby…jangan cemberut seperti itu..ehm..kyunie mau eskrim tidak?" tawar siwon membuat mood yeojanya itu langsung membaik saat mendengar kata eskrim

"mau mau mau….." jawab kyuhyun semangat sambil jingkrak-jingkrak didalam mobil

"yak..yak…tenanglah sedikit babby..iya kita ke kafe wookie sekarang…"

**At ryeowook caffe**

"noona…..sudah biarkan saja shindong hyung yang melayani pelanggan, noona tidak boleh capek..kasian uri babby…." Ryeowook terus mengekori istrinya yang bolak-balik melayani pelanggan tanpa mengenal lelah sedikitpun

"ck…kau tidak lihat caffe kita sangat ramai chagi…." Jawab sungmin membuat ryeowook semakin kesal padanya

"untuk apa aku membayar karyawan kalau akhirnya istriku harus bekerja juga" jawab ryeowook sambil melipat tangannya didada

"hei…..kenapa cemberut seperti itu eoh?" sungmin mencubit pipi ryeowook saat melihat suaminya sudah melancarkan aksi ngambek didepannya, "aish..baiklah..baikla…h..shin oppa kafe aku serahkan padamu, aku dan wookie keatas dulu ne.. "sungmin mengalah pada suaminya

"begitu lebih baik noona…" sambung ryeowook tapi wajahnya masih ditekuk seperti sebelumnya.

"(chup)…senyum donk"

"hi….. " ryeowook nyengir kuda setelah sungmin menciumnya

"yak..senyum macam apa itu..babby….appamu sudah tidak waras" sungmin bergegas meninggalkan ryeowook dan naik keruangan atas sendirian

"noona…yah kenapa aku ditinggal…aish…" ryeowook menyusul istrinya sambil menghentakkan kakinya dilantai.

Kyuhyun dan siwon masuk kedalam kafe milik ryeowook dan melihat betapa ramainya kafe ryeowook hari ini, mereka langsung naik keatas untuk menemui pasangan suami istri itu setelah sebelumnya bertanya pada salah satu karyawan yang sedang melayanani para pelanggan.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam ruangan ryeowook, siwon yang sebelumnya berniat membuka pintu menghentikan aksinya saat mendengar suara desahan yang sudah dipastikan berasal dari pasangan ryeomin didalam, siwon menatap kyuhyun yang menunjukkan ekspresi polos didepan namjanya itu.

"oppa itu suara apa?" celetuknya membuat siwon meringis mendengar celotehan polos dari bibir yeojanya itu

"eh itu..kau tidak boleh mendengarnya babby.." siwon menutup kedua telinga kyuhyun dengan tangannya

"yak oppa apa-apaan si..lepas" kyuhyun melepaskan tangan siwon "kyunie mau masuk, mau ketemu Minnie eoni…" kyuhyun meraih knop pintu ruangan ryeowook

"babby andwe.." belum sempat siwon mencegah yeojachingunya itu, kyuhyun lebih dulu sudah berhasil membuka pintu dan

"eoni…kyunie dat..eh..apa yang.." kyuhyun masuk dan melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar mencemari mata polosnya

Siwon yang tak mau mata polos yeojachingunya itu ternodai dengan sigap langsung menutup mata kyuhyun dengan kedua tanganya "apa yang kalian lakukan dasar kalian ini..kalian sudah menodai penglihatan kyunieku"

Sungmin dan ryeowook cengo tingkat dewa saat aksi panas mereka disaksikan oleh pasangan wonkyu yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan mereka.

"yak malah bengong, dasar kalian ini…harusnya kalian tadi mengunci pintu…dasar pabo" gerutu siwon yang sudah melepas tangannya saat pasangan ryeomin sudah membetulkan posisi mereka yang tadinya saling menindih dan berciuman panas diruangan yang lumayan besar itu.

"yak..woookie kau tidak mengunci pintu..dasar kau ini" sungmin ikut memarahi suaminya yang lalai Karena tak mengunci pintu

"hehe..mianhe noona..aku lupa..habis noona benar-benar menggoda tadi" jawab ryeowook sambil menggaruk hidungnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal

Plakk

Siwon memukul kepala ryeowook dengan sepatu kulit miliknya "kapan si kau pintarnya ha…"

"appo..hyung ini sakit sekali tau.." ryeowook mengelus kepalanya yang terasa nyeri

"supaya otakmu itu berjalan normal…" hentak siwon membuat sungmin dan kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat pola tingkah kedua choi bersudara itu

"eoni…bagaimana hasilnya..kenapa eoni tidak memberi kabar pada kyunie si.." kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"hehe mianhe kyunie..eoni lupa….dan hasilnya adala..h jeng-jeng" sungmin mencoba bercanda pada kyuhyun "eonie hami…..l" girang sungmin membuat kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lucu

"jinja….wa…..h chukae eoni…chukae…" kyuhyun jingkrak jingkrak sambil memeluk sungmin

"hei..hei..hentikan, kau bisa menyiksa istri dan anak-anakku dengan tingkahmu itu" lerai ryeowook melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun dari sungmin

"aku kan hanya terlalu senang.." jawab kyuhyun yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya

"maksudmu dengan anak anak apa wookie?" Tanya siwon penasaran

"kami akan punya anak kembar hyu,,,,,,ng"

"wah..selamat ya noona..ternyata si bodoh ini bisa memproduksi juga, bahkan bisa buat dua sekaligus, tapi dari mana kau tau kalau anakmu itu kembar?" sambung siwon semakin penasaran

"kemarin kami langsung melakukan USB hyung setelah memeriksa Minnie noona kedokter"

Plak..

"aish..kalian ini suka sekali si memukul kepalaku, lama-lama aku bisa jadi bodoh tau.." jawab ryeowook yang lagi-lagi harus merasakan nyeri dikepalanya

"kau itu memang sudah bodoh…yang benar itu USG bukan USB, dasar kau ini" kali ini kyuhyun yang ikut menyiksa ryeowook

"noona….lihat suami tercintamu disiksa duo setan ini" adu ryeowook pada sungmin, membuat sungmin tertawa melihat tingkah suaminya itu

Plak..plak…plak..

"ampu…n kyunie…" ryeowook menghindari setiap hantaman ganas kyuhyun

"siapa suruh kau menyebut kami setan, sini kau jelek.."

"noona tolo…ng" kyuhyun dan ryeowook kejar-kejaran didalam ruangan itu, sungmin dan siwon hanya menepuk jidat mereka saat melihat tingkah pasangan mereka masing-masing .

**Back to Heechul House**

"bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" Tanya hanggeng pada dokter yang sudah selesai memeriksa heechul yang tadi pingsan sehabis hampir menembak dirinya sendiri

"huft….." dokter menghela nafasnya dalam " secara fisik heechulshi dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tapi secara psikis" dokter menghentikan kata-katanya membuat hanggeng tak sabar ingin mendengar kabar tentang yeojanya itu

"apa maksud anda dokter?" Tanya hanggeng penasaran

"jiwa heechul shi sedikit terganggu akibat tekanan bathin yang dirasakan olehnya, yah kita hanya mampu berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti semula dengan berjalannya waktu" jelas dokter membuat hanggeng terhenyak dan semakin merasa bersalah karena bagaimana pun semua masalah ini dialah penyebabnya "baiklah hangengshi saya permisi dulu, jika terjadi sesuatu pada heechul shi anda bisa menghubungi saya"

"ne dokter gomawo…"

Dokter meninggalkan kediaman heechul, hanggeng mendekati heechul di tempat tidurnya, membelai rambut yeoja itu sayang dan mengecup keningnya lembut "mianhe chagi..aku akan memperbaiki semuanya dan saat kau sembuh nanti aku berharap kau sudah memaafkanku" gumam hanggeng lalu meninggalkan kamar heechul dan beranjak kekamarnya sendiri

Hanggeng mengambil ponselnya menghubungi seseorang untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang memang harus diselesaikannya sebelum semuanya terlambat "yeoboseyo tiffani shi..aku minta kau menghentikan semua pekerjaanmu sekarang juga, dan kembalikan semua asset choi siwon yang sudah kau manipulasi ketempatnya semula, kau tak perlu mencemaskan heechul, dia juga yang menginginkan ini semua..ne..selesaikan secepatnya dan aku akan mengirim sejumlah uang kerekeningmu, pergilah kemanapun kau mau dan jangan pernah kembali kekorea kau mengerti...(klik)"hanggeng menutup telponnya dan melemparkan smartphone miliknya ketempat tidur, kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur, hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan baginya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, hanggeng masuk kekamar heechul dan membawakan segelas susu beserta beberapa potong roti untuk mengisi perut yeojanya itu, saat masuk hanggeng melihat heechul sudah duduk ditempat tidurnya dengan pandangan kosong, bahkan tak menyadari saat hanggeng sudah duduk disampingnya "chagi..ini sarapannya" seru hanggeng sambil membelai rambut lembut yeojanya itu, heechul hanya diam, tak ada respon sama sekali, pandangannya tetap saja kosong. "ehm…..aku tau kau marah padaku chagi..tapi harus tetap makan ne..nantiku belikan gaun yang bagus untukmu, asal kau makan ne" hanggeng tetap mangajak bicara yeojanya yang sudah seperti mayat hidup itu "baiklah..kau pasti mau disuapi ya..a…" hanggeng mencoba membuka mulut heechul dengan tangannya, memasukkna sedikit demi sedikit roti yang dibawanya, dan untungnya heechul masih bisa merespon makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya, hanggeng senang sekali saat melihat respon heechul seperti itu "sudah habis…aku hari ini sedang free, seharian ini aku akan menemanimu chagi" dan lagi-lagi hanggeng hanya berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila yang bertanya dan menjawab sendiri segala pertanyaannya

Drrt drrt….

ponsel heechul bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, hanggeng meraih ponsel itu dan melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel heechul "kyuhyun.." gumamnya pelan "siapa dia?" bathin hanggeng, tak mau lama-lama penasaran hanggeng langsung mengangkat telponnya "yeoboseyo..ne ini memang ponsel kim heechul, saya namjachingunya, mianhe tapi dia sedang tak bisa bicara padamu saat ini,…. chullie…..chullie sedang sakit..mianhe tapi aku tak bisa memberitahukan padamu..mianhe..(klik)" hanggeng memutuskan panggilannya sepihak, kemudian menonaktifkan ponsel heechul tak mau sampai ada lagi yang menghubungi nomer itu sampai heechul benar-benar sembuh.

**At Wonkyu Apartemen**

Kyuhyun mengumpatkan kesal karena telponnya diputuskan sepihak oleh orang yang sama sekali tak dikenal olehnya, siwon mendekati yeojachingunya itu saat mendengar umpatan kesal yang dilontarkan oleh kyuhyun.

"waeyo babby..kenapa kesal begitu eoh?" Tanya siwon pada yeojachingunya

"ini oppa…seenaknya saja mematikan telpon, padahal kyunie belum selesai bicara" kesal kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya

"memangnya kyunie menghubungi siapa?" Tanya siwon penasaran

"chullie eoni, oppa" balas kyuhyun singkat

"chullie eoni?" Tanya siwon lagi sambil menautkan alisnya bingung

"eh..kyunie belum cerita ya..kemarin kyunie berkenalan dengan seorang yeoja namanya kim heechul, orangnya baik sekali oppa..cantik juga.." jawab kyuhyun yang sudah kembali moodnya

"kim heechul" jawab siwon mencoba memastikan pendengaranya

"ne oppa kim heechul, apa oppa kenal?"

Siwon mencoba mengingat nama yang agak familiar ditelinganya, tapi sekeras apapun siwon berusaha dia tetap tak mengingat siapa pemilik nama itu "ehm..entahlah babby..oppa lupa. Ya sudah oppa kekantor dulu ne..(chup)" siwon mengecup singkat bibir yeojanya itu

Pletak

"yak kenapa memukul oppa babby?" siwon mengelus kepalanya yang terasa nyeri karena dipukul kyuhyun dengan smartphone miliknya

"siapa suruh oppa mencium bibirku" kesal kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"mwo..kemarin saja kau mencium bibir oppa, kau ini curang sekali"

"kalau aku yang mencium oppa tidak masalah, tapi kalau oppa yang mencium ku…hemm ini untuk oppa" kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkan tepat didepan hidung siwon

"kau berani eoh.." goda siwon saat melihat rona merah yang mulai mengental dipipi yeojanya itu

"tentu saja berani..wek.." kyuhyun mencibir siwon saat siwon menggodanya

"oh…begitu….ehm…..(Chup)" dan lagi lagi siwon mengecup bibir manis yeojanya itu lalu lari pontang panting meninggalkan kyuhyun sebelum dilempar dengan alat pecah belah yang ada disekitar apartemen mereka.

"awas kau kalau pulang nanti dasar kuda jelek, mesum" teriak kyuhyun meledak-ledak yang kini tengah tinggal sendiri didalam apartemennya.

Kyuhyun semakin penasaran saat mencoba lagi menghubungi nomer heechul yang sekarang sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi sampai kyuhyun teringat kartu nama heechul yang masih disimpan olehnya "nah ini dia, sebaiknya aku kerumahnya saja langsung" gumam kyuhyun lalu bergegas meraih kunci scooter miliknya.

**At Siwon Office**

Siwon masuk kedalam area kantor sambil menenteng tas kulit hitam miliknya

"choi sajangnim..hosh..hosh.." panggil seorang namja yang tengah berlari kearah siwon dengan nafas yang tinggal satu-satu karena mengejar atasannya itu

"kenapa lari-lari seperti itu, kau ini" gerutu siwon pada namja itu

" ..ini tuan..saya mau menyampaikan ini pada anda" seru namja itu sambil menyodorkan beberapa kertas pada siwon

"apa ini.." siwon mengambil beberapa kertas dari tangan namja itu "ini.." siwon membulatkan matanya karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat olehnya

"ne tuan..saham kita sudah kembali..saya juga bingung sepertinya sengaja ingin mempermainkan kita, dan yang semakin membuat saya bingung adalah tiffani yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah saham kita kembali ketempatnya semula"

"apa maksudmu tiffani menghilang" sambung siwon yang semakin bingung dengan penuturan karyawannya itu

" harusnya kasus ini ditangani oleh saya dan tiffani, tapi dia sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sampai saat ini, saat dihubungi pun ponselnya juga mati" jawab namja itu seadanya

"apa tiffani juga ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini" Tanya siwon pada namja itu

"entahlah tuan..saya akan menyelidikinya lagi, yang terpenting sekarang masalah kita sudah teratasi"

"baiklah kalau begitu..kau urus saja semuanya"

"ne tuan saya permisi dulu" namja itu membungkuk formal pada siwon lalu meninggalkan siwon menuju keruangannya.

Siwon mengambil smartphone miliknya dari dalam sakunya, mendial nomer donghae untuk memberitahukan berita yabf baru saja diterima dari orang kepercayaanya tadi "yeoboseyo hyung…saham-saham yang kemarin aku suruh hyung menyelidikinya tiba-tiba saja pagi ini sudah kembali ketempatnya..aku sendiri juga bingung hyung…tak usah hyung, yang terpenting sekarang saham itu sudah kembali dan biar orang kepercayaanku saja yang menyelesaikan semuanya..ne hyung, sebelumnya terimakasih sudah mau membantu..ne, anyeong(klik) " siwon menutup telponnya dan melanjutkan langkah ke ruangannya yang sempat tertunda.

Kyuhyun menghentikan scooternya tepat didepan sebuah rumah berpagar sangat tinggi, dilihatnya sepi dia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk kedalam area rumah yang lumayan besar dan megah, dengan keberanian penuh kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumah besar itu.

Ceklek

Seseorang membuka pintu, menampakkan sesosok namja berperawakan china dengan tatapan aneh memandang kearah kyuhyun.

"nugu?" tanyanya pada kyuhyun yang sudah menunjukkan senyum angle andalannya

"anyeong..cho kyuhyun imnida…..chullie eoninya ada?" sapa kyuhyun pada namja yang memandang heran kearahnya

"chuliie..chullie sedang sakit dan tak bisa ditemui sebaiknya kau pulang saja" tolak namja itu dan langsung menutup pintu, tapi sebelum namja itu menutup pintu kyuhyun sekuat tenaga menahan pintu itu sebelum tertutup rapat

"yak..yak sebentar dulu…katakan pada chullie eoni kalau kyunie datang menjenguknya chullie eoni pasti mau bertemu kyunie" paksa kyuhyun yang sedang melaksanakan aksi dorong2 pintu dengan namja china itu

"mianhe..tapi kali ini kau belum bisa bertemu dengan chullie..lain kali saja ne adik keci…..l" yakin hanggeng yang masih terus berusaha menutup pintu tapi sekuat tenaga kyuhyun tetap menahan pintu itu sampai

Brakkk

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tenaga dalam sampai pintu terbuka sangat lebar dan jangan tanyakan apa yang terjadi pada namja china itu yang saat ini dengan tidak elitnya telungkup karena terhempas akibat dorongan super dari kyuhyun.

"makanya izinkan aku masuk" kyuhyun seenaknya masuk kedalam rumah heechul setelah berhasil merobohkan pertahanan namja china itu "eoni..eoni dimana..kyunie datang eonie…" panggil kyuhyun kesegala penjuru rumah tapi tak ada sahutan dari heechul sama sekali

"hei..percuma saja kau berteriak..chullie takkan mendengarkanmu, dasar bocah" namja china itu menggerutu kesal sambil mengelus dadanya yang terasa nyeri karena mencium dinginnya keramik rumah heechul.

"apa maksudmu? Kau bilang chullie eoni sakit, tapi kau bilang sekarang chullie eoni takkan mendengar teriakanku, kau berbohong ya, cepat katakan dimana chullie eoni berada atau aku akan menghajarmu" Tanya kyuhyun menyelidik sambil mengancam.

"dasar bocah, aku tak takut padamu..ya sudah kajja ikut aku, chullie ada dikamarnya sekarang" namja china itu akhirnya mengalah pada kyuhyun karena percuma menolak usaha yeoja yang keras kepala seperti kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah hanggeng menuju kamar heechul yang berada dilantai atas.

Ceklek

Hangeng membuka pintu kamar heechul dan masuk diikuti oleh kyuhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya, hangeng mendekati heechul yang posisinya tak pernah berubah, duduk ditempat tidur dengan pandangan kosong.

"chullie ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, bocah ini terus-terusan memaksa masuk padahal aku sudah melarangnya" adu hangeng pada heechul yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh heechul

"eonie kenapa?" kyuhyun mendekati heechul membuat hangeng bergeser dari tempatnya duduk

Entah keajaiban atau apa, heechul menoleh saat mendengar suara kyuhyun, matanya memerah dan mulai berair saat memandang wajah manis kyuhyun, perlahan diarahkannya kedua tangannya ke pipi kyuhyun "yesungie.." gumamnya lirih

Kyuhyun yang awalnya terkejut perlahan-lahan mulai menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu saat hangeng menatap penuh harap padanya, membiarkan heechul meraih kyuhyun dalam pelukannya sampai tangis heechul pecah membuat hati kyuhyun pun ikut sedih mendengar tangisan pilu yeoja yang sudah dianggap eoni olehnya.

"Yesungie…jangan pernah tinggalkan eoni..jangan pernah tinggalkan eoni.." tangisan heechul semakin terdengar pilu saat kyuhyun mengusap punggung heechul dengan lembut membuat kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang ikut mengalir saat mendengar lirihan pilu dari yeoja itu.

Hangeng memilih keluar dan membiarkan kyuhyun berdua dengan heechul didalam kamar, berharap kyuhyun bisa membantu proses penyembuhan yeoja yang sangat dicintai olehnya itu.

Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan pelukan heechul darinya "tenanglah eoni..kyunie akan terus bersama eoni..kyunie akan menjaga eoni sebagai pengganti yesungie" gumam kyuhyun lembut.

**Night At Wonkyu Apertemen**

Siwon masuk kedalam apartemen dengan sedikit bingung karena tak biasanya jam segini pintu apartemen terkunci dari luar, untungnya siwon membawa kunci cadangan, dan kyuhyun pun tak biasanya jam segini belum sampai diapartemen sebelum siwon, melihat keadaan apartemen yang sepi siwon mencoba menghubungi yeojachingunya itu, siwon semakin bingung saat ponsel kyuhyun pun dalam keadaan tidak aktif saat siwon menghubunginya.

"aish..kau kemana si babby.." gerutu siwon saat nada sambung kyuhyun dialihkan "sebaiknya kutanyakan pada Minnie noona saja, mungkin kyunie ada di kafe, Yeoboseyo noona..ada kyunie disana?..mwo tidak ada, aish dimana si anak itu, gwenchanayo noona, hanya saja dia tidak ada ketika aku pulang..yak noona kau bisa membuatku tuli..ne nanti aku kabari lagi (klik)" siwon memutuskan sambungan telponnya

Ceklek

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam apartemen dan melihat siwon memandangnya dengan tatapan "kau dari mana saja babby", kyuhyun hanya meringis saat melihat siwon menatapnya dengan pandangan tak biasa.

"eh..oppa sudah pulang..hehe.." kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal

"huft…kau ini" siwon menghela nafas beratnya dalam saat melihat senyum brsalah dari yeojanya itu " dari mana saja babby..kog segini baru pulang" Tanya siwon lembut pada kyuhyun

"mianhe oppa…tadi kyunie kerumah chullie eonie, chullie eoni sedang sakit makanya kyunie lama disana"

"kenapa tak memberitahu oppa eoh? Oppakan cemas dan ponselmu juga tidak aktif" sambung siwon

"aktif kog oppa.." kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari dlm tasnya "eh..hehe..batrenya habis oppa..mianhe kyunie tidak tau"

"ehm….batre habis saja kau tidak tau, ya sudah kau sudah makan belum babby?"

"belum oppa…kyunie lapar sekali….." kyuhyun yang melihat wajah kesal namjachingunya langsung mengeluarkan jurus aegyo untuk meluluhkan hati namjanya itu

"yak..jangan tunjukan wajah seperti itu..aish…" siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat melihat ekspresi imut yang ditunjukkan kyuhyun padanya

"hahahahahahahaha oppa lucu sekali"

"oppa..oppa.." kyuhyun memanggil siwon yang sedang menyantap makan malam bersamanya

"ne babby wae?" Tanya siwon setelah menelan makanannya terlebih dulu

"kyunie kasihan pada chullie eoni.." jawab kyuhyun dengan sedikit bernada sedih

"memangnya kenapa dengannya baby?"

"chullie eoni sedang sakit, seperti orang yang depresi oppa.."

"depresi maksudnya?" Tanya siwon penasaran

"kyunie juga tidak tau pasti apa penyebabnya, tapi saat kyunie menjenguknya dia langsung memeluk kyunie dan memanggil kyunie begini..yesungie..yesungie" jelas kyuhyun sambil tetap focus pada makananya

"uhuk..uhuk..uhuk" siwon tersedak makananya saat mendengar nama yang disebut oleh kyuhyun barusan

Dengan sigap kyuhyun langsung menyodorkan minuman kearah namjanya itu sambil menggosok pelan punggung siwon "pelan-pelan makannya oppa…"

"jadi kim heechul yang kyunie maksud adalah eoni nya yesung?" Tanya siwon mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya barusan

"dari yang han oppa katakana si begitu" jawab kyuhyun yang sudah kembali duduk ditempat duduknya

"han..maksud kyunie hangeng"

"ne oppa..dari mana oppa tau?"

"babby ingatkah kau tentang…." Siwon menghentikan kata-katanya karena takut menyakiti hati kyuhyu apa yang hendak dikatakan olehnya

"tentang apa oppa? Katakan saja" jawab kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan siwon

"ah sudah tak usah difikirkan..itu semua sudah berlalu, sebaiknya cepat habiskan makananmu babby…lalu pergilah kekamar dan tidur, kau pasti lelah" siwon membawa piringnya kedapur tanpa menghabiskan makanannya, sepertinya selera makan siwon sudah hilang

"oppa…kenapa makanannya tidak dihabiskan?" Tanya kyuhyun saat melihat piring siwon yang masih berisi makanan

"oppa sudah kenyang babby…" jawab siwon seadanya

"oppa bohong, sebenarnya apa yang oppa sembunyikan dari kyunie?"

"aniyo..oppa tak menyembunyikan apapun babby…."

"ehm…oppa menyebalkan" kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan meninggalkan siwon lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya

"huft….oppa hanya tak mau menyakiti hatimu babby…" gumam siwon pelan tanpa didengar sedikitpun oleh kyuhyun.

TBC

Mianhe reader chapter ini belum bisa end karena belum dapet momentnya dan author juga belum bisa ngawinin Wonkyu ToT Mianhe # bungkuk bungkuk


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Hit Me By Kiss**

**Cast And Pair : WonKyu, Wookmin, Haehyuk and Hanchul**

**GenderSwitch**

**Chap End Is Up**

**Mianhe reader kelamaan ya updatenya..soalnya susah banget dapetin inspirasi buat chap ini…mianhe ToT. gomawo buat yang mau berbaik hati review di chap-chap sebelumnya.**

Enjoy

"oppa….oppa….." kyuhyun memanggil siwon yang sedang berada didalam kamar mandi.

"ne babby….wae?" teriak siwon dari dalam kamar mandi.

"kyunie sakit perut…cepatlah sedikit…oppa lama sekali dikamar mandi…"

"sebentar lagi chagi..oppa sedang keramas…sebentar lagi ne…" balas siwon masih dari dalam kamar mandi

"aish…ini sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi oppa…bisa-bisa keluar disini..cepatlah sediki…t" ringis kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa melilit, panggilan alam sepertinya # poor kyuhyun

Sesaat siwon menghentikan aksi keramasnya "mwo…kalau dia sampai mengeluarkannya bisa kacau ni…ya sudah masuk saja babby, tidak oppa kunci kog"

"ne.." jawab kyuhyun dan langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Siwon lupa rupanya kalau dia sedang menikmati mandinya tanpa memakai apapun, hanya busa yang memenuhi seluruh tubuh kekarnya. Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam karena perutnya yang terlalu sakit dan tidak menyadari keadaan siwon yang saat ini sedang BUTAL alias Bugil Total. Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah closet dan menutup tirai yang membatasi tempat mandi siwon dengan closet.

"huft,,,lega sekali "gumamnya lega

Setelah selesai pun kyuhyun langsung memutuskan untuk keluar dan membuka tirai, mata kyuhyun melebar saat melihat siwon yang masih terlalu asik dengan mandinya sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil sambil mengusap-ngusap tubuhnya dengan sabun.

"hua….ada ula….r" teriaknya saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilihat oleh mata polosnya.

"mwo…mana-mana ular babby mana.." siwon terkejut akibat jeritan cetar membahana kyuhyun dan matanya liar mencari-cari dimana ular yang diteriakkan oleh kyuhyun.

"itu..itu…" tunjuk kyuhyun membuat siwon bingung karena siwon sama sekali tak melihat apapun, tak melihat ular sama sekali.

"mana…."

"itu oppa..ketutupan busa sabu….n" tunjuk kyuhyun masih diarah yang sama.

Siwon lagi-lagi melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan kyuhyun padanya, siwon baru tersadar kalau ternyata dia masih bugil dan kyuhyun..ya yeoja itu terlalu polos sampai menunjuk junior siwon sebagai ular. "mwo…. " teriaknya "keluar babby….." pekik siwon membuat kyuhyun bingung setengah mati.

Tapi mencoba berfikiran positif kyuhyun hanya berfikir kalau siwon berusaha menyelamatkannya dari ular besar itu.

"ne oppa" jawabnya dan langsung keluar dari kamar mandi.

Setelah kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi siwon pun dengan segera menyelesaikan mandinya, malu…itulah yang dirasakan namja itu karena bagaimana pun dia dan kyuhyun belum menikah dan mereka hanya tinggal bersama selama ini tidak pernah berbuat yang terlalu jauh.

Ooo0ooO

Kyuhyun dan siwon sedang menikmati sarapan mereka saat ini, kyuhyun bersikap seperti biasa tidak terjadi apapun dan sepertinya insiden di kamar mandi tadi tidak mengganggu fikirannya sama sekali, berbeda dengan siwon yang gelisahnya minta ampun, gelisah karena kyuhyun melihat senjata andalannya.

"babby.." panggilnya saat kyuhyun masih asik dengan sarapannya

"ehm.." jawab kyuhyun singkat

"kau harus bertanggung jawab" balas siwon sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"bertanggung jawab..maksudnya?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"ya bertanggung jawab…kau sudah melihat semuanya…jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"maksud oppa apa si..kyunie tidak mengerti sama sekali"

"aish..tadi pagi kau sudah melihat semua milik oppa…oppa kan malu…jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab

"

Kyuhyun mencoba mencerna kata-kata siwon dengan otak jenius tapi polos miliknya, tapi hasilnya nihil, kyuhyun masih belum mengerti maksud dari setiap kata-kata siwon "oppa hamil ya?" tanya kyuhyun polos

"bukan babby….pokoknya oppa tidak mau tau..kau harus bertanggung jawab dan kita harus segera menikah..harga diri oppa sudah ternoda..hue…"

Siwon membodohi kyuhyun rupanya dengan menggunakan modus insiden tadi pagi siwon berusaha agar kyuhyun mau menikah dengannya karena selama ini kyuhyun selalu menolak kalau siwon mengajaknya untuk menikah.

"loh…tapi oppa"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian..kalau kau tidak mau oppa mau bunuh diri saja..untuk apa oppa hidup kalau harga diri oppa sudah ternoda..hiks..hiks" ancam siwon dan sukses membuat kyuhyun hampir memuntahkan isi mulutnya.

"andwe..ne…ne..kyunie akan bertanggung jawab..jangan bunuh diri oppa..kyunie masih membutuhkan oppa"

"jadi kita akan menikah kan…?" balas siwon dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa berbinar-binar dan hampir melupakan kalau saat ini dia sedang beracting

"ya mau bagaimana lagi..terpaksa oppa" jawab kyuhyun tak rela

"mwo…terpaksa…hue…..oppa mau mati saja.." siwon berlari kearah jendela dan hendak pura-pura melompat kalau saja kyuhyun tidak segera menarik lengan namjachingunya itu.

"andwe….iya..kita menikah…oppa jangan mati..kyunie tidak mau sendiri" ucap kyuhyun saat berhasil meraih namjanya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"yes..berhasil" girang siwon dalam hati dan langsung merubah ekspresinya yang awalnya girang dengan ekspresi bersedih saat kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka.

"iya kita menikah…" ucap kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "janji jangan mencoba bunuh diri lagi ne.." kyuhyun mengangsurkan kelingkingnya kearah siwon.

"janji…" ucap siwon saat meraih kelingking kyuhyun dan menautkan dengan kelingkingnya.

Ooo0ooO

**At Ryeowook Café**

Sungmin sedang mengamati para anak buahnya yang sedang melayani para pelanggan kafe mereka yang kelihatan sangat ramai saat ini, apalagi ini hari minggu. Sambil mengelus perut besarnya sungmin hanya memantau dari meja kasir setiap tindak tanduk para anak buahnya.

Ryeowook datang dan membawakan segelas susu untuk istri tercintanya itu "ini susunya chagi" ucapnya dan mengangsurkan susu itu pada sungmin

"gomawo chagi.." balas sungmin dan meraih susu itu.

"kalau noona lelah sebaiknya istirahat saja..biar shindong hyung saja yang memantau disini…pekerjaanku diatas masih banyak noona jadi tidak mungkin aku yang disini"

"aniyo chagi…shin oppa masih harus memantau para koki didapur..sudah kau selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu..aku tidak apa-apa kog"

"noona…menurutlah sedikit pada suamimu ini..aku tidak mau noona dan uri aegya menjadi lelah"

"ehm….baiklah…tapi aku mau menemanimu saja boolehkan chagi..aku takkan mengganggu kog" pinta sungmin pada ryeowook

"iya boleh saja…tapi jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya noona..biar pekerjaanku cepat selesai"

"ne " jawab sungmin mantap

Ryeowook membantu sungmin untuk berdiri, usia kandungan sungmin sudah mencapai usia enam bulan makanya ryeowook sangat memperhatikan istrinya itu apa lagi sungmin sedang mengandung anak kembar yang pasti sangat berat baginya membawa dua bayi dalam perutnya.

Ooo0ooO

Kyuhyun meminta siwon untuk mengantarnya kerumah heechul, sebenarnya siwon merasa berat untuk pergi kesana dan menemui heechul tapi siwon lebih malas lagi kalau harus bertemu dengan hangeng, orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidup mantan kekasihnya, tapi kyuhyun terus memaksanya dan terpaksa siwon menuruti keinginan yeojachingunya itu.

Ting tong

Kyuhyun memencet bel rumah besar milik heechul, tak lama seseorang membukakan pintu untuk mereka dan muncullah hangeng dari balik pintu, dialah yang membukakan pintu untuk kyuhyun dan siwon.

"han oppa.." tegur kyuhyun pada hangeng dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh hangeng "aku mau bertemu chullie eoni..chullie eoni dimana?"

"dia ada dikamar, kau langsung masuk saja..dia selalu memanggil namamu beberapa hari ini..dia pasti sangat merindukanmu"

"oh begitu..oppa disini saja ya dengan hangeng oppa..kyunie mau menemui chullie eoni dulu" ucap kyuhyun saat mengalihkan pandangannya pada siwon.

"ne chagi.." balas siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar heechul, sedang siwon dan hangeng memutuskan untuk duduk diruang tamu. Hening..kedua namja itu tak mau berbicara satu sama lain, siwon yang masih menyimpan dendam pada hangeng dan hangeng yang merasa bersalah pada siwon.

Merasa suasana terasa sangat kaku hangeng mencoba untuk memulai pembicaran denga perasaan yang sangat berat "mianhe…" ucap hangeng tanpa berani memandang wajah siwon

Diam…hanya itu balasan siwon pada ucapan hangeng.

"mianhe…kejadian waktu itu sama sekali tak kusengaja…aku benar-benar tidak sengaja…dan sekarang aku sudah mendapat hukumannya…"

"tak sengaja sampai membuat yesungie meninggal…" balas siwon ketus

"iya aku mengerti..aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau hal itu terjadi..semua begitu cepat sampai aku tak sempat mencegahnya untuk bunuh diri"

"kalau kau tak memperkosanya dia takkan bunuh diri brengsek" siwon mencengkram kerah baju hangeng dan ingin sekali rasanya dia menghajar namja itu

"aku tidak sengaja…aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan aku fikir dia itu heechul, aku sama sekali tidak sadar waktu itu"

"hah.." siwon melepaskan cengkramannya "semua sudah terjadi..yesungie sudah tenang disana.." siwon terduduk disebelah hangeng.

"gadis itu juga baik..dia mirip dengan yesungie" ucap hangeng saat merasa suasana sudah mulai menghangat

"yesungie tetaplah yesungie..kyunie tetaplah kyunie..bagiku mereka berdua merupakan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupku..bedanya yesungie hanya dapat kusimpan didalam hati sedangkan kyunie dia menjadi cinta terakhirku dan sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengannya"

"selamat kalau begitu..tapi kumohon tetap izinkan kyuhyun tetap disini sampai chullie benar-benar sembuh"

"yah..itu bukan masalah bagiku…"

"gamsahamnida siwon-ah"

O0O

"eoni…a…." kyuhyun mengangsurkan sepotong apel yang barusan dikupasnya kepada heechul

"am….yesungie…kenapa lama sekali si kesininya..eoni kan rindu…"

"sudah berapa kali kyunie katakan..jangan panggil kyunie dengan sebutan yesungie..panggil kyunie..yesungie sudah tidak ada eon..terimalah kenyataan itu.."

"hiks.." tiba-tiba heechul terisak "eoni melihat yesungie dalam dirimu…eoni sangat merindukannya"

Kyuhyun membawa heechul kedalam pelukannya "kyunie mengerti perasaan eoni…tapi yesungie itu tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun termasuk aku eoni…yesungie tetaplah yesungi dia ada disini..didalam hati eoni" kyuhyun membawa tangan heechul kedadanya.

"gomawo kyunie..gomawo..aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu…"

"aku juga beruntung bisa mengenal eoni…beruntung karena aku hanya sebatangkara didunia ini..selama ini hanya siwon oppa yang menjadi tumpuan hidupku"

"yah..kau beruntung mendapatkan lelaki seperti siwon..dia lelaki yang baik"

"bagaimana eoni tau?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran karena selama ini kyuhyun belum pernah memperkenalkan siwon pada heechul.

"kyunie..kau tidak akan marah kan kalau eoni katakan yang sebenarnya padamu.."

"maksud eoni apa?"

"yesungie adikku adalah mantan yeojachingu choi siwon, yesungie adikku bunuh diri karena diperkosa oleh hangeng beberapa tahun yang lalu"

Deg

Jantung kyuhyun hampir berhenti mendengar setiap kalimat yang diucapkan heechul.

"aku tau siwon pasti tak mengatakan apapun padamu, karena aku yakin dia sama sekali tak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu dengan mengingat-ingat tentang yesungie"

"eoni…han oppa..apa eoni sudah memaafkan han oppa? Bagaimana pun dia yang menyebabkan kematian yesungie"

"awalnya memang aku sama sekali tak bisa memaafkannya, tapi dia sudah mengakui kesalahannya dan hangeng melakukan itu pada yesungie juga tidak sengaja..aku juga masih sangat mencintainya"

"eoni.." lirih kyuhyun saat melihat kesedihan yang mendalam dari wajah heechul.

"berjanjilah pada eoni…jadilah kekasih yang baik untuk siwon dan tetaplah jadi adik untuk eoni" heechul menggenggam erat tangan kyuhyun.

"eoni…."

"hem…kau juga sangat mencintai siwon bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap menanggapi ucapan heechul.

"segeralah menikah dengannya"

"ne eoni..kyunie akan segera menikah dengan siwon oppa..dan kyunie harap eoni menjadi pendamping kyunie nantinya..minnie eoni sedang hamil besar..jadi tidak mungkin kyunie memintanya menjadi pendamping kyunie.."

"tentu saja…eoni akan mendampingi adik eoni yang cantik ini"

"gomawo eoni…" lagi-lagi kyuhyun meraih heechul kedalam pelukannya, kyuhyun sangat bahagia karena mendapatkan seorang eoni yang menyayanginya seperti heechul "eoni…apa eoni tidak ingin bertemu dengan siwon oppa?" tanya kyuhyun setelah melepas pelukannya dari heechul.

"eoni takut…" jawab heechul sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Heechul takut dan merasa bersalah karena selama ini dia telah salah menuduh siwon yang sudah menyebabkan kematian adiknya dan hampir membuat siwon hancur akibat perbuatan bodohnya.

"eoni takut karena eoni bersalah pada siwon, eoni hampir saja menghancurkan hidupnya kalau saja kyunie tidak hadir dalam kehidupan eoni.."

"maksud eoni apa?" tanya kyuhyun lembut

"eoni berfikir siwon lah penyebab kematian yesungie..bahkan eoni pernah menyuruh seseorang untuk menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan siwon" sesal heechul

"yah…memang beberapa waktu lalu aku sempat ribut dengan siwon oppa karena salah faham dan…kyunie juga sempat bodoh dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri waktu itu" kyuhyun menunjukkan bekas sayatan di pergelangan tangannya.

Tangan heechul bergetar saat menyentuh bekas sayatan itu, heechul berusaha menahan tangisnya tapi sia-sia, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada kyuhyun "mianhe…mianhe kyunie" isaknya lirih "eoni bersalah padamu..mianhe.."

"eoni…berhentilah meminta maaf…semuanya sudah berlalu…dan kyunie yakin siwon oppa pasti juga akan memaafkan eoni"

"aku tak yakin siwon akan memaafkan ku, apalagi aku hampir membuatnya kehilangan dirimu..aku tidak yakin" suara heechul hampir habis dan serak karena terus menangis.

"eoni harus yakin…kajja ikut kyunie menemui siwon oppa sekarang" kyuhyun menarik heechul dari tempat tidurnya dan membawa heechul keluar dari kamar untuk menemui siwon.

"oppa…" panggil kyuhyun membuat hangeng dan siwon mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"chullie noona.." gumam siwon saat melihat heechul sang super model dengan keadaan luar biasa berantakan tanpa hiasan make up seperti dulu.

Heechul benar-benar takut saat melihat siwon berdiri tak jauh darinya, tubuhnya bergetar tapi sekuat tenaga kyuhyun memberi semangat padanya sampai akhirnya heechul kembali bersemangat.

"si..siwon-ah" gumam heechul pelan

"noona…ada apa dengan noona? Kenapa noona seperti ini" balas siwon saat heechul dibantu oleh kyuhyun semakin mendekatinya.

Siwon mengarahkan tangannya kerambut heechul dan membelai rambut itu sayang, kyuhyun tersenyum melihat perlakuan lembut namjanya itu.

"hiks.." heechul mulai terisak saat merasakan lembutnya belaian siwon "mianhe..mianhe siwon-ah" ucapnya di sela-sela isakan lirihnya.

"tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan noona..aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari han hyung..aku tau semuanya bukan salah noona..noona hanya terlalu menyayangi yesungie"

"hannie.." sebut heechul saat melihat hangeng yang berdiri tepat dibelakang siwon dan dibalas senyuman bersalah oleh namja yang sangat dicintai olehnya itu.

Grep

Heechul berlari dan memeluk hangeng seperti orang yang sekian lama tidak bertemu, begitu merindukan. Heechul menciumi hangeng, menciumi seluruh wajahnya sayang, sepertinya heechul memang benar-benar merindukan namjanya itu. Hangeng hanya diam..diapun sudah lama merindukan kekasihnya yang selama ini hidup seperti mayat hidup dan menyimpan dendam selama bertahun-tahun.

"apa aku pantas.." hangeng mulai terisak saat heechul terus menciumi wajah tampannya "apa aku masih pantas untuk dicintai olehmu chagi.."

"ssssttttt Uljima…." Heechul membelai pipi namjanya itu lembut "aku tau kau juga tersiksa selama ini…kita mulai semuanya dari awal…aku yakin yesungie pun pasti sudah memaafkanmu"

"gomawo chagi..gomawo.."

"berterimakasihlah pada tuhan yang sudah mengirimkan kyunie untuk kita…" heechul mengalihkan pandangannya pada kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus menghapus air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Oo0oO

**Tiga bulan Kemudian **

"kyunie..kau cantik sekali.." pekik sungmin yang duduk sambil memperhatikan kyuhyun yang sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin dibantu oleh heechul.

"tentu saja..kan chullie eoni yang memilihkannya untuk kyunie" bangga kyuhyun membuat heechul tersipu malu oleh pujian adik angkatnya itu.

"Minnie..bukannya usia kandunganmu sudah mencapai Sembilan bulan?" tanya heechul saat melihat sungmin terus-terusan mengelus perut besarnya, sungmin terlihat sangat kesusahan tapi raut gembira tetap terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

"ne eon..tapi eagyaku belum juga mau keluar…padahal sudah bulannya, mungkin setelah melihat ahjuma dan ahjusinya resmi menikah mereka baru akan keluar" canda sungmin membuat kyuhyun dan heechul tertawa.

"pengantin wanita sudah siap..pengantin prianya sudah menunggu di altar" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu.

"ne sudah siap.. " balas heechul.

"Minnie eoni mau disini saja atau mau aku panggilkan wookie?"

"biar aku hubungi wookie saja..sudah kau keluar saja dulu..aku tidak apa-apa kog ditinggal sendiri"

"eoni yakin?"

"iya kyunie..sudah sana..si kuda itu pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggumu di altar itu" jawab sungmin dengan napas terengah-engah, sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan.

"biar kyunie hubungi wookie dulu supaya menjemput eoni disini" tawar kyuhyun dan langsung mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja rias "yesoboseyo..wookie-ah…cepatlah kesini..kasihan Minnie eoni kalau ditinggal sendiri…ne…" kyuhyun memutuskan panggilannya "eoni tunggu sebentar ya..sebentar lagi wookie pasti datang"

"iya..sudah sana..aku baik-baik saja kog…"

"ne eoni…" akhirnya kyuhyun dan heechul keluar dari kamar rias meninggalkan sungmin sendiri disana.

Oo0oO

Kedua mempelai sudah berdiri didepan altar pernikahan, raut kegembiraan sedikitpun tidak pernah lekang dari wajah siwon, yah memang saat ini lah yang selalu dinanti olehnya, menikahi cho kyuhyun yang sudah tiga tahun dipacari olehnya.

"choi siwon…bersediakah kau mencintai cho kyuhyun dalam suka dan duka, susah dan senang sampai kematian memisahkan kalian" pendeta mulai membimbing siwon untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

"saya bersedia" ucap siwon mantap dan dibalas senyuman oleh sang pendeta.

"cho kyuhyun apakah kau bersedia mencintai choi siwon dalam suka dan duka, susah dan senang sampai kematian memisahkan kalian" kali ini pendeta balik bertanya pada kyuhyun

"saya bersedia" jawab kyuhyun lembut

"mulai sekarang kalian telah remsi menjadi suami istri, mempelai pria boleh mencium mempelai wanita"

Dan inilah moment yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh siwon, moment yang paling mendebarkan, saat-saat dimana dia selalu mendapat pukulan telak jika berhasil mencium yeojanya itu, kali ini pun siwon mulai menerawang sendiri, apakah kyuhyun akan memukulnya juga saat dia mencium dihari pernikahan mereka ini.

Siwon membuka selendang penutup wajah kyuhyun, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yeojanya itu, semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan "babby…apa kau akan memukul oppa?" bisiknya dan hampir membuat kyuhyun melepaskan tawanya saat mendengat celetukan namja yang sekarang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

"iya aku akan memukul oppa kalau oppa mencium bibirku" balas kyuhyun jahil dengan evil smirk yang mengerikan dari wajahnya.

"mwo…" jawab siwon yang terkejut tingkat akut.

"Aish..oppa pabbo…" kyuhyun langsung meraih tengkuk namjanya itu dan langsung mengabsen bibir joker milik siwon membuat para undangan menjadi riuh dan bertepuk tangan saat melihat aksi pasangan baru itu termasuk sungmin yang ternyata juga sudah berada disana beberapa menit yang lalu bersama ryeowook suaminya. Sungmin tak kalah heboh bersorak heboh saat melihat kyuhyun mencium siwon, ciuman mereka sangat panas seperti tak perduli dengan ramainya orang yang berada disana.

Sesaat sungmin merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari perutnya, sungmin merasa mulas dan sebuah cairan mengalir kelantai membuat sungmin terkejut dan menjerit frustasi "a….wookie..wookie..a….."

"ck..tenanglah sedikit noona..iya aku tau waktu kita menikah tidak sepanas mereka waktu berciuman" jawab ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan wonkyu

"hu…hu…a…wookie…." Teriak sungmin dan lagi-lagi ryeowook yang polos hanya menggeleng mendapati tingkah anarkis istrinya itu.

"iya noona..aku tau mereka memang hot…"

Plak…plak…

Sungmin memukul ryeowook dengan dompet mahalnya "aku akan melahirkan pabbo…a…." teriak sungmin kali ini sungguh cetar membahana membuat para undangan menjadi hening dan mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"hu…hu…a…..bawa aku kerumah skit sekara….ng apa kau mau aku melahirkan disini ha…" sungmin terus berteriak tanpa perduli semua orang yang cengo melihat aksinya "kenapa kalian semua malah diam…a…aku akan melahirkan..dan kau cepat bawa aku kerumah sakit bodoh"

Pasangan wonkyu pun menghentikan aksi mereka, siwon dan hangeng berlari kearah ryeowook yang membantu istrinya, kyuhyundan heechul keluar menyiapkan mobil untuk membawa sungmin kerumah sakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan sungmin terus berteriak kesakitan, sungmin sudah mengalami kontraksi rupanya, tak pelak ryeowook yang selalu menjadi sasaran keganasannya, sungmin menjambaki rambut suaminya itu bringas dan semua hanya memandang kasihan pada ryeowook minus siwon yang sedang focus dengan setirnya.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit sungmin langsung dibawa keruang operasi, ryeowook dilarang masuk untuk menemani istrinya padahal dia ingin sekali menemani istrinya itu. Ryeowook mondar-mandir didepan pintu ruang operasi ditemani oleh kyuhyun dan siwon yang masih mengenakan pakaian pengantin dan juga hangeng bersama heechul yang juga ikut menemani mereka.

"lama sekali si mereka…apa yang mereka lakukan pada istriku di dalam…" gerutu ryeowook yang sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui kondisi istrinya.

"kau harus sabar wook-ah..serahkan semuanya pada dokter yang ada didalam" hangeng mencoba menenangkan ryeowook yang gusarnya minta ampun.

"bagaimana bisa tenang hyung, sudah hampir tiga pasti membelah perut istriku didalam sana..aish aku tidak bisa membayangkannya"

Pletak

Siwon memukul kepala adiknya itu "yang namanya dioperasi pasti dibelah pabbo..kalau tidak dibelah bagaimana anakmu bisa keluar"

"jangan memukul kepalaku hyung…"

Kyuhyun melihat lampu ruang operasi yang sudah tidak menyala dan menghampiri dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang operasi disusul yang lainnya yang juga ingin mengetahui kondisi sungmin.

"selamat ryeowook-Sshi anak anda sepasang, yang pertama lahir namja dan yang kedua yeoja…" dokter menjabat tangan ryeowook

"wah…gomawo dokter..hyung anakku sepasang" pekik ryeowook girang dan langsung memeluk siwon hyungnya.

"ne..selamat wookie-ah…" balas siwon yang ikut merasakan kebahagiaan adiknya itu.

"boleh kami melihatnya dokter?"

"setelah sungmin-Sshi dipindahkan kalian bisa melihatnya dan bayi nya kalian bisa melihatnya di ruang khusus bayi…"

"gomawo dokter…" ucap mereka bersamaan dengan perasaan lega.

Oo0oO

"noona…kita beri nama apa pada kedua anak kita ini" ucap ryeowook yang kini tengan menggendong bayi lelakinya dan bayi yeojanya berada dalam gendongan kyuhyun.

"bagaimana kalau bayi cantik ini diberi nama Ryeomin, Choi Ryeomin" celetuk kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut pipi bayi yeoja sungmin dan ryeowook.

"nama yang bagus" balas sungmin yang masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"iya nama yang bagus" sambung ryeowook ceria "lalu bagaimana kalau jagoan ku ini diberi nama Minwook, choi Minwook, bagaimana noona bagus tidak?"

"ne chagi..bagus sekali"

Siwon mengambil babby ryeomin dari gendongan kyuhyun "dia memang cantik, sepertimu babby" ucap siwon sambil tersenyum kearah kyuhyun yang berada disebelahnya.

"hyung..cepatlah buat aegya yang cantik dan tampan seperti anak-anakku"

"kau tenang saja wookie, aku dan kyuhyun akan membuatnya secepatnya..han hyung kalian kapan lagi?"

"eh.." hangeng tersentak namun sesaat senyuman kembali kewajah tampannya "aku akan menunggu sampai chullie sudah siap menikah denganku siwon-ah"

"gomawo hannie.." balas heechul dan menggenggam lembut jemari namjanya itu.

"babby cantik…jadilah gadis yang baik seperti kyuhyun ahjuma mu…eomamu juga sangat menyayangi kyunie ahjuma jadi dia pasti tak keberatan kalau kau memiliki sifat baik seperti ahjumamu ini (chup)" siwon mencium pipi chubby milik babby ryeomin.

Plak..

Tiba-tiba babby itu menampar pipi siwon dengan tangan mungilnya "Omo…tapi jangan semuanya babby….mentang-mentang ahjusi bilang harus seperti kyunie ahjuma kau juga ikut memukul ahjusi seperti kyunie ahjuma yang selalu memukul ahjusi ketika menciumnya…sifat itu tidak boleh kau ikuti mengerti"

"hahahahahahaha" semuanya tertawa mendengar celetukan aneh yang dilontarkan siwon pada babby ryeomin.

End

**Wonkyu First Night**

"hah…lelah sekali…" ucap siwon sambil membuka kemejanya lalu memutuskan untuk kekamar mandi membersihkan dirinya "babby….mau mandi bersama tidak?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun yang melepas satu persatu aksessorry dari tubuhnya.

"oppa duluan saja…"

"baiklah…" siwon masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"hari ini sungguh melelahkan.." gumam kyuhyun sendiri, kyuhyun sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur miliknya, sepertinya kyuhyun tak berniat mandi malam ini, kyuhyun lebih memilih merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur yang akan ditempati bersama siwon malam ini, perlahan tapi pasti rasa kantuk sudah mulai menyerang "hoam" kyuhyun menguap lebar dan memejamkan matanya yang sudah terlalu berat.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi siwon menautkan alisnya bingung saat melihat istrinya yang sudah tidur dengan mengenakan piyama di tempat tidur King size milik mereka, siwon yang masih memakai handuk sebatas pinggang mendekati kyuhyun ditempat tidur dan membelai sayang rambut istrinya itu "kau pasti lelah sekali ya.." gumamnya pelan dan tak berusaha membangunkan istrinya.

"eungh…oppa.." lenguh kyuhyun saat merasakan sentuhan lembut siwon padanya.

"tidak mandi babby?"

"aniyo….eh..oppa kog belum pake baju…." Tanya kyuhyun saat melihat siwon duduk disebelahnya dengan hanya menggunakan handuk.

"oh iya…lupa hehe"siwon berdiri dan tak sengaja ujung handuknya tersangkut dan lepas dari pinggang siwon.

"Omo…." Kyuhyun menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya saat tak sengaja melihat senjata andalan siwon yang terekspos jelas, tapi emang dasar kyuhyun walaupun sudah ditutup tapi kyuhyun masih bisa sedikit mengintip dan menyaksikan betapa menakjubkannya junior siwon, kyuhyun menggeleng tak percaya "besar sekali" gumamnya

Siwon menautkan alisnya saat melihat tingkah aneh istrinya itu "hei…kau itu sekarang istriku babby..untuk apa ditutupi seperti ini si…" siwon membuka tangan kyuhyun yang menutupi wajahnya

"oppa…jadi yang kemarin dikamar mandi itu bukan ular ya?"

Siwon tergelak mendengar celotehan polos istrinya itu "ya bukanlah..itu milik oppa..kau ini bagaimana"

"hehe….kyunie tidak tau..kan tertutup busa…"

"jadi..bolehkan kita bermain malam ini chagi…" siwon mengerling nakal pada kyuhyun

"andwe….kyunie lelah..besok-besok saja oppa.." kyuhyun pura-pura melanjutkan tidurnya, padahal saat ini jantungnya sedang berdebar tidak karuan akibat ulah jahil siwon padanya.

"ehm..ayolah babby…apa kau tidak kasihan pada junior oppa yang sudah tegang ini.." siwon mengelus juniornya yang memang sudah tegang akibat terkena angin karena handuk yang sudah tak terpakai lagi dipinggangnya "babby…"desahnya yang kini sudah menimpa tubuh kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya "oppa sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat ini lagi…ayolah.."

Kyuhyun terus berusaha menetralkan deru jantungnya tapi gagal karena siwon masih terus menggodanya bahkan sesekali mengecup dan menjilati cuping telinga kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun mulai berhasrat akan aksi suaminya itu "kyunie belum mandi oppah.." ucap kyuhyun saat siwon mulai mengabsensi bagian-bagian sensitive miliknya

"tak masalah babby..walaupun kau belum mandi tapi aroma tubuhmu begitu manis, membuat oppa selalu ingin menikmati tubuhmu chagi.."

"engh..oppah….hentikha…n..geli…"

"nikmati saja chagi…"

"oppah…sebentar dulu…"

"aish…"siwon menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak "apa lagi si chagi…kau ini suka sekali menunda-nunda"

Pletak

Kyuhyun memukul kepala suaminya dengan tangannya "sabar sedikit kenapa…disini banyak anak-anak…matikan dulu lampunya"

"anak-anak…? Kita kan hanya berdua chagi.."

"itu para readernya masih banyak yang dibawah umur jadi matikan dulu lampunya"

"oh iya..hehe…"

Klik

Lampu mati…Ssssssssssssttttttttttt dilarang ngintip pengantin Baru.

~Fin~

Hua….akhirnya FF ini End Juga…Kabo….r dari pada ditimpukin para reader gara-gara gak ngasi liat Malam pertamanya Wonkyu.

Jangan Lupa Review.


End file.
